Naruto: Assassin's Gaiden
by Patriot-112
Summary: Naruto is attacked at the age of six by a mob, but is saved by a group of people who's existence was only known by Minato Namikaze. Naruto/Assassin's Creed/Ninja Gaiden. Naruhina. RyuKasu. Rated M for sexual instances, No Lemons, sorry , language, and other things.
1. Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted

**_Author's Foreword:__ Hello every one! I hoped you enjoyed the trailer. Now here comes the prologue of Naruto: Assassin's Gaiden. Disclaimer: Naruto, Assassin's Creed, and Ninja Gaiden are not mine, they belong to their rightful owners. Also, I set up a poll on who, from Ninja Gaiden, will also teach Hinata in the ways of the Shadow Alliance. I'm already making an Oc on who will teach her the ways of the Assassin Brotherhood. _**

**_Also available in my profile is a poll, check out if you can, and cast your vote!_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Naruto: Assassin's Gaiden_**

**_Prologue:_**

**_Nothing is true, Everything is Permitted_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

In the Beginning, The Mugen Tengen Clan was only one of many amongst the warring clans. When the Shinobi Villages began to form they remained independent from any country taking up a semi-nomadic lifestyle. In the First Shinobi War they stayed out of either side opting to remain neutral, however in the Second Shinobi War, Iwa wanting their clan secrets launched an attack on the Clan forcing them to flee. The Clan was saved by their old allies the Shinobi of the Hayabusa Clan, who using superior tactics and training drove off the Forces of Iwa, thus brought about the Mugen Tengen Clan and Hayabusa Clan alliance, shortly after they allied with each other they were approached by a clan of assassins, who had a proposition for them.

The Clan was only Known as The Brotherhood, they accepted people from all walks of life, from any country, it was even rumored to have Jinchuriki in their ranks. The Mugen Tengen and Hayabusa Clans accepted their proposal and thus the Shadow Alliance was born to the Elemental Nations.

With the addition of the two ninja clans into the Brotherhood's ranks their skills increased with the powerful ninjutsu of the Mugen Tengen and the masterful weapons of the Hayabusa, they accepted more contracts and requests, their fame rising throughout the Elemental Nations, the only thing is though, no one knew where to find their base, they where the living incarnate of Shadows.

All was not well however, The Hayabusa's and Mugen Tengen's rival clan, the Spider Ninja, still hunted them, and many countries and organizations hunted the alliance for their ninjutsus and weapons. While they remained one step ahead of everyone else, they knew it would only be a matter of time until they where caught.

So in order to protect themselves they approached the current Hokage Minato Namikaze with the offer of an alliance, the Brotherhood becomes a Clan of Konoha, and Konoha keeps their existence in the village hidden, only the Hokage is aware of their existence in the forest surrounding Konoha as they continue accepting contracts from their clients and their children learn in the Shinobi Academy and at their elders feet. During his wife's, the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki, pregnancy Minato approached the clan looking for aid in keeping the birth a secret as the seal containing the Kyyubi would weaken allowing the Kyuubi to roam free.

The Brotherhood agreed to aid the young Hokage and set up a sealing array that would prevent the Kyuubi's Chakra and KI from leaking out into the surrounding area, all did not go well however as their barrier was penetrated and the guards were killed as Madara Uchiha approached the safe house where Kushina was giving birth.

When the Kyuubi attacked Konoha they swarmed onto the battlefield to help push the Kyuubi back and to aid in the search for Madara. While they succeeded in pushing the Kyuubi back they could find no trace of the traitorous Uchiha, in the end, they drew back into the shadows to heal and recover from the battle, all the while keeping watch over the new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Yondaime's son, Naruto Uzumaki, from the Shadows.

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, wanted to keep Naruto's status a Jinchuuriki and his heritage secret from the Civilian Council, his Advisors, and the village itself in order to protect him from Minato's enemies inside and outside the village. But, unfortunately for Hiruzen, Danzo Shimura, the Head of Root, kept spies watching the battle, and when he recieved the information from his agents he revealed it to the Civilian Council and Fugaku Uchiha, Minato's bitter rival. And that, is what brings us to the situation in the Hokage Tower's Council Meeting Chamber.

_'Damn you Danzo! You ruined EVERYTHING!' _The Sandaime Hokage cursed, as he glared hatefully at his one eyed, war mongering, old rival. The Civilian Council, that was made up of bankers, merchants, and store owners, were in a shouting match with the Shinobi Clan Council, that was made up of all the major clans of Konoha, including the friends of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, the Hyuuga and Inuzuka, while Minato's rival Fugaku Uchiha led the Uchiha Clan, one of the founding Ninja clans of Konoha.

Another important member on the civilian side, was a foriegner who came from the West, he was 24, had dirty blonde hair that stopped just above his shoulders, light blue eyes, a small beard, and wearing a black summer coat with a white shirt underneath, black pants, brown boots with leggings, his name was Leonardo Da Vinci, and one of Minato's best friends. He was a gold mine of talent which included inventing, painting, etc, etc. He was the head of the Education Bureau, that oversaw the teaching of the civilian children of the village in the ways of the west. But, unknown to the two councils, even the Sandaime, he was actually the represenative of the Assassin's Brotherhood, and the Shadow Alliance. He glared hatefully at his fellow council members who wanted to either kill his friends son, or in Danzo & Fugaku's case, create a living weapon.

_'Curse you, stupido bastardo. Minato, my friend you would be so disappointed if you can see and hear what they say about your figilo,_' Leonardo thought with anger and sorrow as the so-called "honorable" Civilian council along with Danzo and Fugaku continued to shout in arguments with the Shinobi Clan Heads. Normally he was calm with these types of things, but right now he was about to blow his top as he listened to the arguing.

"THE DEMON MUST BE KILLED!" (Cookie to the one who knows who screams like this)

"That _Demon, _as you call him, is holding back the monster, thanks to the seal made by the Yondaime! He should be treated as a hero!"

"I will never except that thing as our hero! Yondaime's last wish be damned!"

"How dare you! You piece of shit civilian!"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted the Sandaime, as he leaked his KI at the Civilian Council, with the exception of Leonardo, who cowered in fear at this show of power by the Sandaime. The old man's eyes speak of pain to anyone who dares try to cross him.

"I'm going to make one thing perfectly clear," the old, but still going strong, Hokage drawled out dangerously, "It was the Yondaime's last wish that the boy be seen as a hero! And yet you ungrateful fools have the gall to insult his memory by wanting the death of a innocent child who did nothing wrong, except contain the beast that is sealed inside him!,"

The civilians shook in fear as the Old Kage's KI rose higher and higher. One civilian, who was either very brave, or completely stupid spoke up.

"Tft! What do we care what the Yondaime wishes! He's dead, just like the other tools who foolishly went aginst the Kyuubi!"

The temprature in the room dropped to below freezing and every civilian, and the Hokage's Advisors Homura and Koharu, was pissing their pants at the untold level of killing intent, Even Fugaku was intimidated. The source, Konaha's Shinobi Clan Heads, The Sandaime Hokage himself, and suprisingly, Leonardo Da Vinci. But the biggest amount came from the Third as his eyes looked like they changed from black to a deathly yellow as if he was possesed by the Shinigami himself.

"_ANBU!," _Hiruzen Sarutobi growled out, " Take former Councilmen Chijin Manuke to Ibiki...and tell him to show NO MERCY towards this lower than trash scum,"

The Councilman's eyes widened, and then the ried to run out the window but his foolish attempt at escape was thwarted, when three ANBU jumped him, wearing a Cat, Dog, and Wolf mask, respectively. The Council member struggled to get out of the tighter than normal grip the three Black Ops had on him as they dragged him away, punching him in the face in the process. Hiruzen turned his head back to the rest of the Council, albeit in a deliberate slow way.

"Anymore _would-be candidates_ for the next training session of our future interrogators?" he said as he glared at the civilians, more specifically Danzo. The Civilians just shook their heads rapidly as they don't want to anger the Old, but strong, Hokage any further. "Good. Now all of you _civilians, _with the exception of Da Vinci-san, leave this room immedieatley. That goes DOUBLE for you three," He growled motioning to his former teammates and Danzo. The civilians ran out of the room as if their lives depended on it, the Advisors left after them, along with Danzo, and it was just Hiruzen, the Shinobi Clan Heads, and Leonardo who began clapping after his former colleagues left the room like the cowards they were.

"Very impressive Signore Hokage. But, of course you know that won't stop them from sabotaging the boy's life," Leonardo said with a grim look, knowing fully well, that the Civilian Side of the council will do everything in their power to make Naruto's life misreable.

The aged leader sighed, as he looked at the infant in his arms, who suprisingly, was still asleep after all of that.

"I know Leonardo, I just hope the people will see Naruto as a hero, not as the Kyuubi incarnate. But, I doubt they ever will," the old man said somberly. It was then a scoff came from Fugaku Uchiha who looked at the child with great disdain. Over the years since his graduation from the Academy, Minato gained more recognition than him, but the worst blow came, during his Genin days, when Kumo tried to kidnap the second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Kushina Uzumaki for her high chakra capacity, when they finished a mission. He made the decision to abadon her to her fate as a breeding factory. But Minato, his other teammate disagreed with him completely, and called him lower than scum. After he rescued her from her captors, he was treated as a hero, while Fugaku was humiliated, recieving a smack to the face from Kushina. Fugaku continued to glare at the child of the two people he hated the most as he spoke.

"I still say we should turn it into a weapon. That way we can better keep the Kyuubi's power in check," he said in the usual 'mightier than thou' attitude the Uchiha Clan was known for, with the exception of his wife Mikoto because she was'nt as arrogant as the rest of the Uchiha.

"No you will not, Fugaku! This boy WILL be treated as a human being, and if you dare try something, I will make sure you pay dearly for it!" Hiruzen snarled at him while the rest of the Shinobi Council, and Leonardo gave him harsh glares, daring him to try something stupid so they can have a excuse to murder him. Fugaku's face grew red at the threat and he stood up and stormed out the door, but before turning and glaring at the people in the room.

"Mark my words, Sarutobi! You will regret this, that's a promise!," with that he left, heading back to the relative safety of his compound.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes as Fugaku left, ' I better tell Mikoto to keep an eye on him. I just know he will try something, just to get back at Minato,'

After deciding, unfortunately, to put Naruto in a orphanage, the Shinobi council dispersed and headed back to their homes. Leonardo walked to the park, to think how to better protect Naruto from people like Fugaku, and any others who will try to harm him. As he walked down the stone path he saw a bench with a hooded figure sitting in it, he walked up to the bench and sat down next to the individual, after a moment of silence, the hooded figure spoke.

"What news?" the shadowy figure spoke, the voice of that of a middle aged man.

"Could've gone better. Now they'll probably spread false rumors about Minato's son being the Fox," the young inventor sighed, as he knew that the Civilian Council will do everything to hurt Naruto.

"There is already a fox here, Da Vinci," the figure joked despite the situation. Leonardo chuckled at that.

"I know La Volpe, but joking aside, we need to keep a close watch on the Civilian Council, Danzo, and the Uchiha Clan. I believe that they are somehow behind this," Leonardo told the now identified La Volpe, the head of the Thieves Guild, and the Shadow Alliances' Top Spymaster as he had contacts in not just the Elemental Nations but also across the globe. La Volpe nodded at that.

"Agreed, my contacts inform me that the Council knew of Kushina's status as a Jinchuuriki for 5 years, and they were'nt happy that she was pregnant with Minato's son," Leonardo could understand that, the village's greatest hero and Kage falling in love and marrying the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was greatly frowned upon by the Civilian Council, they even tried to sabotage their relationship and marriage, by almost leaking it to Iwa, but were caught red-handed by Minato. In response he planned to take away power from the Civilian Council, piece-by-piece, until it was finally disbanded. But, with him dead the Civilians where getting their power back and now wanted revenge by making the Son of the Yellow Flash, the scapegoat of the Kyuubi attack.

"Too true, not to mention he was a threat to their power. And also, _Danzo_ was the one who told them about the boy's condition." Leonardo spat the warhawk's name as if it was venom.

"We will deal him another time. What we really need to do is find out how that bastardo Madara Uchiha knew where Signorina Kushina was giving birth and penetrated the barrier," La Volpe told Leonardo as the young man nodded in understanding. But then a thought crossed his mind.

"By the way. What is her condition?" La Volpe shook his head a little at this.

"Alive, but she's in a coma. How she survived a wound like that, I will never know. That woman has a strong will. I would'nt be suprised if her child will inherit that stubborn streak of hers," He said the last part in a joking manner and Leonardo could'nt help but chuckle a bit at that. He sighed as he had to get home to his wife who was probably worried sick about him right now.

"Well, I best be getting home. The wife will kill me if I'm late...again." he said the last part with a shudder as he remembered about what happened the last he was late. La Volpe could'nt help but laugh at this.

"Hahahaha, I pity you. Tell your "Night Rain" that La Volpe said "Hello"," La Volpe said humorlessly.

Leonardo chuckled at that, telling him that he will and left for his home here in Konoha. Along the way he thought of how he can help the boy and to make his life easier.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_6 Years Later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Hiruzen was sitting in his office, doing what all Kages feared worst than death...paperwork. He sighed irritably, he was getting too old for this shit. For the six years the Civilian Council and his Advisors tried and failed to convince to have Naruto executed, while Danzo and Fugaku tried to get a hold of him to make him into a weapon. With help from Leonardo, he was able to get Naruto some education. The orphanage kicked Naruto out when he was four during winter, and this was'nt found out until he was found living on the streets two weeks later, by a patrolling ANBU with a Cat mask and immediatley took him to Sarutobi in the Hokage Tower. To say he was pissed was an understatement, he was downright furious! He had the matron and the staff of the Orphanage removed, and put more level-headed people in charge. Then came the major headache of the Civilian Council spreading rumors that Naruto was the Kyuubi itself, instead of it's prison, and about 85 percent of the Civilians and 35 percent of his Shinobi, some ANBU included, believed them. What was also a headache was everytime someone will try to assault the boy the offending person or persons would be found dead, the cause, a small blade to the artery in the throat, or straight in the heart. It looked like it was done by a group of people, and by judging the bodies' positions, the victims were taken by complete suprise. So far the body-count for these killings rose to several hundred, and climbing, and the perpatrators nowhere to be found.

He sighed once more as he continued filling out the dreadful paper work, thinking how it can get any worse.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" shouted a Jounin who burst through the door and had a look on his face that clearly said BIG trouble.

"What is it! What's wrong!" he demanded, hoping it was'nt what he thought it was.

"We found the bodies of 80 civilians in a alley near Naruto Uzumaki's apartment. Also among them are the bodies of six ANBU! They appeared to have been dead for more than a couple hours!"

Hiruzen's face paled at that, it could only mean one thing: A mob had gathered and with the assistance of a few corrupt ANBU went after Naruto to try to kill him. And then they were wiped out by said Jinchuriki's unknown protectors.

"What about Naruto? Is he alright? ANSWER!" The old Kage demanded, wanting to know if the boy he considered a grandson was alright.

"W-we don't know Hokage-sama. By the time the boys own ANBU body-guards got there, he was gone! They checked his house, but he was'nt there either, he just vanished!"

Sarutobi heart twisted at that. He slumped in his chair, feeling more dread than ever come over him. Naruto was gone, probably taken perhaps by the Unknown Shinobi or whatever these mysterious people are.

"Go gather all Shinobi ranked Chuunin and up, now!" Hiruzen ordered and after an affirmative "Hai", the Jounin left to carry out his orders.

'_Kami let the boy be safe._' Hizuren prayed as he slumped back into his chair a slight noise caused him to looked up a he grabbed a kunai under his desk. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a white robed man with the hood pulled up covering his face in shadows "And you are?"

The man bowed slightly and handed Hizuren a letter before disappearing without saying a word looking at the letter Hizuren's body seemed to relax and crumple at the same time, all it said was '_We will not allow Minato's legacy to be killed for a crime he did not commit, You better start cleaning house Sarutobi, or we will fulfill Minato's wish and do it ourselves.'_

Sarutobi sighed, the council was going to have a bitch fit about this, and he is also going to tell one shy Hyuuga girl, that the boy she fell in love with has vanished, probably ran away. He took a deep breath as he looked at the letter a few more times and called in his secretary, a 29 year old woman with waist length black hair and purple eyes wearing a dark blue kimono with light blue trim.

"Amaya. Gather the Civilian and Shinobi Council immediatley," he said in a tired tone. The woman nodded, as she turned and went to do what he requested. While her back was turned, she smiled a warm smile and had one thought of this.

'_Thank Kami he's safe'_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Council Chamber_**

**_1 hour later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

All the Councils were assembled waiting for the Hokage to make his appearance. The Civilian side did'nt care much, except they wanted the so-called "Demon-Brat" dead. The Shinobi Council, along with Leonardo, were concerned as they heard about the massacre in the alley, and that was the reason why this meeting was called. As the Hokage entered the room the members all looked at him, the Civilians with bored and lazy expressions, while the Shinobi side was alert and they could'nt Old Man's eyes, which were covered by the brim of the hat. Then, one stupid civilian on the Council spoke up.

"Why did you call us here Sarutobi! We have better things to do! Could'nt it have waited tomorrow!" when he finished, the room exploded with KI, and the offending Civilian was the reciever of all this. Everyone looked towards Sarutobi, his head held high, and what suprised and frightened them the most were his eyes, the eyes of an experienced and feared Shinobi.

"You will address as Hokage-sama, and nothing else, Ieyasu-san, and nothing else! Is that understood!" he growled in a dark tone that made the civilians shit their pants, and the Clan Heads, to look at him in awe and slight fear. The fool nodded his head slowly, as he did'nt want to anger the Old man, any further.

"Good. Now, there's a reason why I called this meeting. And it concerns a incident in a alley near one Naruto Uzumaki's Apartment," the Civilians, the Hokage's Advisors, and Fugaku Uchiha grinned inwardly at that since it was the advisors and civilians who organized the mob, and Fugaku who convinced the ANBU who were also Uchiha to aid them.

"Apparently, a mob tried to kill Naruto Uzumaki with the assistance of a few ANBU. Their bodies were found in the alley with the same wounds as the previous victims who tried to harm the former in the past," that made the Civilians, Advisors, and Fugaku scrunch their faces in anger, their plan to get rid of the "Kyuubi-brat" ended in failure, AGAIN!

"And also, the boy has vanished, most likely taken by the ones who protected him," That got the Civilians all riled up, and the Advisors, Danzo, and Fugaku seething, and the Shinobi Council to widen their eyes in shock.

"THAT THING MUST BE FOUND AND KILLED IMMEDIATLEY!" Shouted Abi Haruno screeched loudly, making the others hold their ears in pain. After everyone regained their hearing, another civilian gave his agreement.

"I concur, that little hellspawn must not be allowed to lived now that he is missing!"

"Yes, he must be found and killed!"

"He must DIE!"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Sarutobi as he unleashed a ton of Killing Intent on the pathetic excuses for humans. "I have tolerated you incompetent Civilians for too long! Not only did you intefere in Shinobi Affairs, gain power that should NOT be yours, endangering a Citizen of this village, and leaking CLASSIFIED information to an enemy village, YOU, you MONSTERS attacked the son of the greatest Hokage in the History of Konoha!" Everyone's eyes widened at that and wondered what he meant.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Asked Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka Clan. She told her son Kiba to make friends with Naruto because she knew he'll need all the friends he can get.

"What I mean, my dear Tsume-chan, is that these bakas," he pointed accusingly to the Civilians, "Are responsible for attacking the only son of the Last Namikaze and a member of the Uzumaki Clan from our former old ally Uzushio, who is also the son of our Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze!" that shocked the entire Shinobi side of the Council, but what caught Sarutobi's eye was that all the civilians, with the exception of Leonardo, were shifting uneasily looking as if they caught red-handed.

"You already knew, did'nt you" it was not a question from the wizened leader, as he glared daggers at the civilians. One Civilian decided to speak up.

"Y-yes we knew, so what! He married that Demon Bitch from Uzushio and in turn she gave birth to the De-"

"You finish that sentence, so help me I will impale you on my Enma staff! You people KNEW he was the Yondaime's son, and yet you still attacked him for being the jail of the Kyuubi, a burden he did'nt have a say in!" the cowards shrunk in terror as Hiruzen's KI went up higher and higher.

"H-hokage-Sa-"

"SILENCE! You are lower than trash, you treacherous pigs! I was thinking of having you executed for your crimes to this village, but I have something better! You will be stripped of your positions on this Council, you'll be forced to pay reparations to Naruto, and over half of your properties will seized and handed over to said victim! If any of you resist, I will have you thrown in jail and have you serve 20 years Hard Labor!" He roared making the Civilians cower more in fear, Fugaku to seethe, Danzo to frown internally, the Advisor's to shift a little in unease, and the Shinobi Clan Heads and Leonardo to smirk.

"Hiruzen, I think you shoul-" Homura attempted to make Hiruzen reconsider, but said Kage cut him off.

"No I won't reconsider Homura! I thought that if I choose you and Koharu as my advisors, and only as advisors. Instead, you two and along with Danzo and his ROOT ninja who should've disbanded work behind my back, and take power from the Hokage position, and then give authorization to missions without my consent!"

Homura backed off a bit, as he tried to find an excuse.

"But it-" Again Sarutobi cut him off.

"And don't tell me, "_It's for the good of the village_", the only that is good about those missions, is GIVING US MORE ENEMIES THAN WE ALREADY HAVE! Have you two and Danzo ever taken THAT, into account?" The advisors looked away, the feeling of shame and stupidity, evident on there faces. Danzo, on the other hand was livid. Sarutobi sighed at the stupidity of his own advisors and former teammates, and his political rival for Hokage.

"That's what I thought. And as of now, I am finishing what Minato started and disbanding this current council, the only one exception here is Leonardo-kun, because he is more level-headed than the rest of you corrupted idiots. In fact, he is now the new Head of the Reformed Civilian Council," That statemnt made the civilians eyes widen in shock and anger, Fugaku to start gritting his teeth as a new Council will be much harder to convince. Koharu and Homura are shocked at the proposal their former teammate just announced, their allies were going to lose their positions on the council. One certain pink-haired council member was not too happy at all about this.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She screeched. (A/N: I can hear her, even as I write, and it hurts, a lot.)

"I can, and I just did," the old man growled out. The now former Council members begged him to reconsider, but Hiruzen just ignored them, and then ordered his ANBU to remove them from his sight, all of them screaming that he would regret this. As the last of the corrupt civilians was dragged out of the room, the Shinobi, with the exception of Fugaku, Danzo, and the Hokage's advisors, all breathed a sigh of relief that those, as a male Nara would say, troublesome bastards were finally removed.

"Thank Kami that was dealt with," sighed Choza Akimichi of the Akimichi Clan.

"This is suppose to be a Shinobi Village and it should be run by the Shinobi, not by corrupt Civilians" Inoichi Yamanka finshed off and The Clan Heads, with the exception of Fugaku, nodded their heads.

"But one thing is still bothering me," the others turned to Tsume, "What about Naruto?"

Sarutobi sighed at that as he decided to elate their fears a little, "He's in the protection of good people,"

The Clan Heads, were confused by that, but accepted it. Sarutobi sat back in his chair, although he looked intimidating outside, inside he was worried he won't see his surrogate grandson for a long while.

_'Please be safe. Naruto'_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Unknown Location_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

In a medium sized room, a blonde haired six year old boy, was waking up from a beating by demented civilians and masked ninja. His eyes open, revealing they are blue as the ocean. On his cheeks are three whisker marks each, the result of being a child of a Jinchuuriki. The young child looked around drowsily in his queen sized bed, trying to take into account what happened. He remebered walking back to his home after eating at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, when he was jumped by six of those ninja who were always with the Hokage and taken to an alley where they and a mob of villagers proceeded to beat the crap out of him, he remembered one of the ANBU about to run his Ninjato into the six year old's gut when suddenly a kunai or some kind smacked into the masked face of the rogue ANBU, killing him instantly.

After that, he passed out. As he tried harder to remember the door to his room started to open. He tensed, afraid he was going to be attacked again. When the door fully opened, there was a woman, at a height of 5' 2", a build and a bust that any man could kill for, light brown eyes and hair that was in a high ponytail, and a heart shaped face. She appeared to be wearing a a black with gold trimming tie-side Kunoichi dress that showed a lot of curves, with knee high ninja boots, with leg guards, a pair of armguards that have sleeves that stop at her elbows, and a wakizashi in it's sheath with a twin tassle rope on the hilt, strapped horzontally on her back. She was carrying a food tray and it had what looked like a bowl of rice with sweet sauce marinated orange chicken on top, and next to it, was a cup of milk. The woman looked at the young boy, and what suprised him, was that she gave him a small but warm smile.

"I see you're awake. That's good," her angel like voice said which seemed to calm the frightened boy a little. The woman walked to the side of the bed and placed the tray down on a small table next to the bed. "You have no need to be afraid, I'm not like those _People, _who dishonored a honourable man's last wish," she said, while saying the word 'people' like it was venom.

The boy then found his voice as he asked the woman a question in a shaky voice, "W-who are you?"

The young woman could'nt help but smile at the question and how cute the little boy was as she answered him.

"My name is Kasumi. And you are among friends, Naruto-kun,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Author's Post: And presto! EUREKA! I hope you all enjoyed the prologue of my newest creation, Naruto: Assassin's Gaiden. I hope you enjoyed this. And remember, don't forget to vote! Sayonara!_**


	2. Revelations, Conspiracy, and Training

**_Author's Foreword: Hello everyone! I'm impressed at the response to my latest creation. I greatly appreciate it. Now here is the first chapter of Naruto: Assassin's Gaiden_**

**_Also, the polls for who will be Hinata Hyuuga's senseis are closed._**

**_It's Unamious, the winners are Kasumi and Ayane in a tie, while Momiji only had two votes. Sorry Momiji fans!_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Revelations, Conspiracies, and Training_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Naruto looked at the woman, trying to find any hint of a lie. There was none. This woman spoke the truth, and she really was trying to help him, and that he really is, among friends.

"W-What happened after that ninja was-" Kasumi decided to answer his unfinshed question.

"We rescued you. Me, my husband, and two of our friends. We just could'nt stand by and watch you being hurt and humiliated by scum like that," She said as her face scrunched into a scowl.

"Y-You're the ones who rescued me?" Naruto asked hesitantly, the only ones who rescued him were the masked ninja, but this time, even they were attacking him.

"Yes," Kasumi confirmed placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she squatted down in front of him "We couldn't stand that your father's last wish was being ignored and casted aside."

"You know who my father is?" Naruto asked in shock, the Hokage had told him no one knew who his parents were, only that they had died during the Kyuubi attack.

"We do," Kasumi confirmed "You're father was a hero Naruto-kun, your father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. His father, was the Fourth Hokage, who was his hero and idol, who, even in death, inspired him to choose to become a ninja when he will enter the Academy. His closed his eyes as tears threatened to come out, a mix of emtions running through him; anger, sadness, and confusion. He wanted to know why. Why was the village treating him, the son of it's greatest Hokage like trash!

"Why?" Kasumi looked at the young blonde with a sympathetic look as she knew this will be his reaction, "Why does the village hate me so much, even though I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage? P-please, tell me why!" Kasumi could'nt take it as she enveloped the blonde into a hug, Naruto tensed at first, but slowly but surely he began to melt into the embrace, as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"It's okay to cry Naruto-kun," Those words did it, as the dam broke, and Naruto for the first time in two years, and after 6 years of pain and lonliness, cried uncontrollaby. Kasumi rubbed his back in order to soothe and calm him. After a few minutes Naruto began to regain his composure and calm his sobs.

"W-why?" was all Naruto said after he stopped crying. Kasumi sighed, she did'nt know how to tell the Uzumaki-Namikaze that his own father was the one who sealed that damned fox into him, all because of that bastard, Madara Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun..." She started unsure how to say it.

"They hated you because of how the Kyuubi was defeated," Another voice interjected as a masked ninja wearing black armless chest armour and wore dark pants and had a black scarf around his neck with a sword strapped to his back "The Kyuubi was too powerful for a normal human to defeat outright, even with how powerful your father was, he couldn't defeat the Kyuubi, so he had to seal it, and the only thing that can properly hold the Kyuubi is a newborn child."

Naruto froze at the revelation "He sealed the Kyuubi into me?" He asked in a whisper "S-so what those villagers said was true? I'm the K-Kyuubi?"

"No." The man denied harshly as Kasumi rubbed Naruto back soothingly "Those villagers were fools to see the container as the prisoner."

"What Ryu-kun means to say Naruto-kun," Kasumi interjected "Is that you are the sealing scroll holding the Kunai, do you understand that?"

Naruto nodded slightly another question burning in his mind "But why would he seal the Kyuubi into me though?" He asked desperately "Why!"

Ryu sighed "The hardest part of being a leader," He stated "If you are not willing to do it yourself, then how can you ask your subordinates to do so?"

"So he had no choice," Naruto said Ryu nodded at that answer. "But why did the Kyuubi attacked Konoha in the first place? And why on the day I was born!"

"It was'nt the Kyuubi per'ce, mio ragazzo (My boy)" said a voice that Naruto instantly recognized, he turned his head to the door and there standing in the doorway, was his teacher in book smarts, Leonardo Da Vinci, smiling that kind smile he always gave him.

"Leonardo-sensei!" exclaimed the young Jinchuuriki happily at seeing one of the only other besides the Third Hokage, the Ichiraku's and the Wolf, Dog, and Cat ANBU Black ops. The man merely smiled at the younger blonde as he sat down next to him and patted him on the head. "Hello Naruto, how are you?"

"I feel alright, physically I mean," said the Jinchuuriki as he lowered his head a little, remembering the revelation. Leonardo sighed at that, he knew he would'nt take how his father sacrificed himself to save the same ungrateful who hated his son like the plague, very well. Naruto then remembered what his tutor said. "What do you mean, it was'nt the Kyuubi per'ce?"

Leonardo sighed as he thought of the best way to tell the boy "There was an evil man who wanted to destroy Konoha for something that had happened in the past," He started "Do you remember learning about the battle of the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha?"

Naruto nodded after a moment of thought "Didn't the First Hokage beat Madara after he tried to take the Hokage position by force?" Naruto asked in confirmation.

Leonardo nodded "Yes, but Madara survived the fight," He said explaining the unknown part of the aftermath "And somehow had attained an Eternal body, Madara's hatred for Konoha only grew overtime, and so he decided to manipulate the Kyuubi like he had done during the fight with the First Hokage and attack Konoha thinking that with the First Hokage's bloodline gone, no one would be able to stop him."

"But Tou-san did right?" Naruto finished looking up at his tutor who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he did, but not after..." he said as he casted a sad look.

Naruto was confused by this. "Not after, what?"

Leonardo sighed, " Naruto, before you, there were two other Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The First was a relative of yours, and was the First Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki Clan from Uzushiogakure in the former Uzu no Kuni," Naruto's head perked at the name, if he had a relative who was the spouse of the First Hokage, that meant he was related to not one, not two, but THREE Hokage's! And to top it off, he was from a clan.

"The second one was another Uzumaki. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto's eyes widened at that. His mother was the Second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!

"My, my Kaa-san was the Second Jinchuuriki?" he asked, still in shock. Leonardo nodded, Naruto realized that his mother suffered the same before him, it was then he remembered what his tutor said.

"What do you mean, 'not after?'," he asked, fearing the answer. Leonardo closed his eyes he knew this was going to hurt the young blonde, but it had to be done, he has the right to know.

'_Dio Mio, I hope I know what I'm doing,' _he prayed in his mind.

"During birth the seal containing the Bijuu is incredibly weakened," He explained "During this time the Bijuu would be released if proper precautions were not taken. Your father was preventing the Kyuubi from being released, but just after you were born Madara somehow found our location and took you hostage forcing your father to allow the release of the Kyuubi so that he could protect you."

"The two ended up fighting," Ryu continued as he saw his friends heartbroken face "During the fighting Minato-dono and Kushina-dono, who only through the Uzumaki bloodline and her own stubbornness survived, attempted to seal the Kyuubi back within her, however Kushina-dono was gravely injured by the Kyuubi forcing Minato-dono to use the Shiki Fuin to summon the Shinigami to reseal the Kyuubi within you."

"There is one other thing as well though," Leonardo said "Your mother is still alive, we had found her nearly dead, but thankfully we had a seal expert with us who put her in a semi stasis state buying us enough time to get her to our home and the medics to stabilize her, she has currently been in a coma for the last six years, the doctors are not hopeful for her recovery."

Naruto was now even more shocked, he still had a mother, but she's was in a coma. His eyes then began to tear up.

"I want to see her," Naruto requested, and Leonardo, along with Ryu and Kasumi looked at each other and nodded. He deserves to see his mother, at the very least.

"Alright, Little Naruto," Leonardo said with a sad smile.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile in a secret chamber_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" shouted Abi Haruno, as her compatriots held their ears in pain at the high volume.

"Shut up, Haruno! It's already bad enough we lost our seats on the Council, but you want to make us deaf, too!" drawled Ieyasu Ichinose.

"Silence both of you," Another former council member Idante Kuro "We need to focus on getting our power back."

"But how?" Another asked "The Hokage would murder us if we attempted something."

Fugaku smirked "It seems that our dear old Hokage is beginning to go senile in his age," He stated arrogantly "Perhaps he should be replaced by someone younger, and more intelligent."

There were murmurs of agreement from the ex-council members at Fugaku's statement.

" That maybe harder than you think Fugaku," everyone turned and saw Danzo and the Hokage's Advisor's.

"And why is that, _Danzo_?" he spat the warhawk's name as if it was venom, he hated Danzo with a passion because he stole numerous Sharingan eyes from Uchiha who were killed on missions and experimented with in conjunction with the Shodaime's right arm, and that made him sick to his stomach, but, he needed his ROOT ANBU in order to take over Konoha for the Uchiha. Danzo just looked at him, even though it did'nt show on his face, he despised Fugaku for his arrogance and recklessness, and also because of him, Konoha almost lost the Second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Kushina Uzumaki. He squinted his eye that was'nt bandaged, as he continued.

"What I'm saying is that he's already announced a successor," he informed him, as the former Council Members eyes widened.

"Who is it?" Fugaku demanded angrily as he rose out of his chair.

"Tsunade Senju." Homura said "And no one would argue it since she is the granddaughter to the Shodai and the Grandniece to the Nidaime."

"But didn't she leave?" One of the civilians asked "Can't they issue a missing nin status on her?"

"She is a Sannin," Danzo said "They have special travel rights, and anyone with them, besides even if it did happen, a lot of the shinobi's owe their lives to her, and the ones who don't are nowhere near her skill level."

"What should we do then?" Haruno demanded, thankfully in a more subdued voice.

Fugaku growled "We should do a coup de'tat." He announced.

"Yes I agree with Fugaku-sama," Ieyasu chirped as well as the rest of the civilians

The Advisors and Danzo just looked at them as if they were stupid.

"And how do you intend on doing that, Fugaku?" Homura questioned him, "With the exception of your clan, I doubt any of the other Shinobi will come to our side so easily, even if we used the excuse to cleanse Konoha of that Uzushio bitch's spawn,"

"Then there is the fact that we cannot find him," Danzo added "Even the ROOT agents tailing him went missing during the attack."

"Fine then, if you will not support me then I will do it with my clan," Fugaku roared as he slammed his hands down on the table "See if I remember you when _I_ am Hokage and _my _clan rules Konoha." Fugaku left with the good majority of the Civilian ex-council members following him like puppies while the only two near level headed remained behind.

"What should we do Danzo-sama?" Asked Kurume Asiyaka, one of the remaining civilians, she had blond hair and green eyes with a twisted leg.

Danzo, even with his suppressed emotions, sighed.

"One thing is for sure, I'm not ready to take on Hiruzen, The Clan Heads, Tsunade or ALL of Konoha for that matter. Although, I won't show it, I intend to keep my remaining limbs intact," he answered. The other Civilian Fuchida Omeada, a skinny 35 year old man with rust brown hair, and hazel eyes, who was a former underling of the Shipping Tycoon/Underworld Crime Boss, Gato, gave a frustrated sigh.

"It appears things are only going to get worse for us," he said as the others could do nothing but agree with him. Koharu then asked about the problem Fugaku was about to do in the near future.

"What do you plan to do with Fugaku, Danzo?" She asked.

Danzo sighed "We have no choice," He said "We must bring this to Sarutobi's attention, if he doesn't do anything then we will get a spy within their midst to kill them all."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Naruto**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Naruto followed his sensei through the hallways of the building he was in, he guessed they might be underground by the lack of window but he wasn't certain. Leonardo paused outside a door and turned to the young blond and knelt down "You mother is in this room Naruto," He said "Would you like to go in alone or with one of us?"

Naruto thought it over for a minute, "I would like it if Kasumi-san came in with me," he said and Kasumi nodded her head and took his hand. They walked up to the and Naruto unconciusl held his breath held his breath as Kasumi opened the door and the two went inside.

As the door closed Leonardo gave a tired sigh as he turned to Ryu as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "Well my friend, did you and the others manage to take care of our little problem?" he asked the Hayabusa Head as said ninja, nodded his head in the affirmative.

"We took out the rats that were sneaking around," He said quietly "I am concerned however if they managed to get word back to Danzo-teme."

Leonardo nodded "I'll talk to our friend who 'works' for him," he said "Weasel will know if Danzo-teme is aware of our location."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Kushina's Room**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Naruto exhaled as his eyes widened at the sight of his mother laying on the bed breathing evenly, she was beautiful even in coma, long waist length red hair and flawless skin with an extremely attractive figure left for no doubt as to why his father fell for her. Gripping Kasumi's hand he walked up to the side of the bed "Kaa-san." He whispered as he saw how vulnerable she looked, reaching out he let go of Kasumi's hand and grabbed his mother's "Kaa-san." He said again as tears welled up and started to spill out of his eyes.

Kasumi looked at Naruto and his mother with sad eyes, she met Kushina two years before she was pregnant with Naruto, and they enjoyed each others company despite different personalities. When she, her husband and a couple of their Assassin friends found Kushina, they thoguht they had lost her, and her son will be an orphan. Luckily one of the ninja from her clan came along, and was a expert in Fuuinjutsu, and sealed her in a scroll to keep her in stasis. When the doctors told them she was in a coma, and had no hope of recovering, Kasumi cried that her friend will never be able to see her son growing up and growing strong.

She walked up to Naruto and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulders as he began to weep and calling out to his mother.

"Naruto-kun," She whispered kneeling next to him "I know that you want to stay by her side, but there is something my husband and your sensei want to talk to you about something."

"I Think that can wait till tomorrow Kasumi-chan," Ryu said as he entered the room "He is probably exhausted," He walked up next to them and suddenly chuckled "Yeah, he's tired alright."

Kasumi blinked and looked at Naruto and giggled slightly at the sight of him asleep still gripping Kushina's hand "Kawaii!(Cute)." She squealed quietly as Ryu lifted the blond onto the bed next to his mother.

"Let's leave them be for the night," He said taking Kasumi's hand "He's going to need the rest for tomorrow."

Meanwhile outside in the hall Leonardo sighed leaning against the wall "My age is catching up to me," He whispered "I may need to do what Sarutobi is doing and start training a successor."

"Well are'nt you the lazy one. I'm beginning to think you're a distant relative to the Nara's," said a smooth voice that Leonardo's turn to the source and standing there was Kushina Uzumaki's best friend beside Kasumi, Mikoto Uchiha. She was dressed in a completely black female version of Ezio's Assassin's robes minus the shoulder cloak, and with an addition of samurai shoulder armor, and her hood was down showing her beautiful face.

Leonardo gave a chuckle at that remark, "I'm just stating the fact, Signora Mikoto, I'm starting to get too old,"

Mikoto giggled at that, and then she looked into the room and smiled, though a sad smile, at the sight of her best friend and her son asleep in the same bed.

"I take it he knows?," asked Mikoto, and Leonardo nodded.

"He took it surprisingly well once he had all the facts," He explained "I was surprised myself, I thought he would have been more angry."

Mikoto smiled "He seems to be like Kushina-chan that way," She said amusedly "And from what I saw he is just as determined."

Leonardo chuckled "Looks exactly like Minato with Kushina's personality and a kitsune's trickery." He said "That is how Sarutobi described him," Sighed he turned serious "I am going to need to talk with your son, I think Danzo or Fugaku may try something."

Mikoto sighed "That's why I'm here," She said "Fugaku is planning a coup de'tat against Sarutobi-san."

Leonardo sighed, he was expecting this from Fugaku. "Just as I predicted, what about Danzo and the other civilians?"

It was Mikoto's turn to sigh, "Apparently, most of the civilians, including that bitch Haruno, are on his side. Only two of the ex-council are not involved though, Asiyaka and Omeada. Seems they got smart, and backed out," Mikoto finished with a bitter grin.

Leonardo could'nt help but chuckle at that, despite their hatred to Naruto, those two are able to see the bigger picture. Mikoto then decided to ask about a certain someone she had fallen for, once she realized her current husband was a power-hungry fool who thought he can get anything he wants on a silver platter.

"How is Ezio-kun?" she asked him. Leonardo grinned at that. Ever since the two met, Ezio showed her many things, and one of them was humility.

"He's currently in Uzu no kuni, Uzushio most likely, trying to get the village back on it's feet," he answered and Mikoto blinked a couple times before asking.

"Kushina-chan's old homeland?" she said.

Leonardo nodded in confirmation "Yes," He confirmed "If we can help them get back on their feet then we could have a better safe house than here, after all sooner or later they will find us."

Mikoto sighed bitterly "What should we do about the coup?" She asked in concern.

"Danzo will push for extermination," Leonardo predicted "While Sarutobi will try to solve things peacefully, but Sarutobi will fail."

Mikoto frowned "Should we take action?" She asked "We could deal with those involved in the coup and just disappear."

Leonardo thought it over, on the one hand they could get rid of Fugaku and those who support him and luckily better protecting Naruto and Kushina, on the other hand, well, he did'nt want to think about that.

"That sounds positive, what about your sons?" he asked and Mikoto just closed her eyes at that.

"Itachi, thank Kami, does'nt have the Uchiha curse, which is it's own arrogance. Sasuke, on the other hand," She gave a frustrated sigh,"He's becoming more like his bastard father every day, it's driving me insane!"

Leonardo could'nt help but laugh at that, it seems one apple does'nt fall too far from the tree. When he stopped, he saw Mikoto with a sad look on her face, and that made Leonardo curious.

"What's wrong Mikoto?" he asked her.

"I saw Hinata Hyuuga on my way here, she looks so sad with Naruto-kun not around," she said, her voice held sympathy for the shy heiress, then her eyes steeled. "And those bastard Traditionalists are trying to convince her father to have her branded and thrown with the Branch Family. Kami, not even MY Clan is that cruel, they make us look like Saints!,"

Leonardo creased his eyebrows in thought "Yes I remember the girl following Naruto during one of our walks through the village," he said "She seems to be infatuated with Naruto."

Mikoto nodded in agreement before suddenly grinning "What if we offer to take her into our care?" She said "Hiashi is trying to find a way to prevent the seal from being branded on her, unfortunately he isn't doing well with training her harshly, then she is just like her mother where the Jyuuken doesn't fit her well."

Leonardo nodded thoughtfully "The clan heads are aware of our existence even if they don't know _who_ we are so it is possible," He mused "And She and Naruto would probably be good encouragement to each other for training, who would she be trained under though?"

"I believe we can handle it Leonardo-san," Leonardo turned and saw two women, one wearing a purple ninja outfit with black ninja sandles with black Zari socks and leg guards. She also had black wristbands and fingerless gloves. Around her head was a dark purple bandanna, and while under her ninja gi top was a fishnet shirt. She had lavender hair and light brown eyes, and she had a frame that any guy will drool over. Her name is Ayane of the Hajin mon Sect of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan.

Next to her was another woman who looked to be in her late teens, who has dirty shoulder blade length blonde hair, grey eyes,standing gracefully at a of height 5'8" and wearing Teal female Assassin Robes with a dull yellow trim, and at her side is a Chinese Jian sword and on her back, a English Longbow. She also had a beautiful figure. Her name was Yoru Ichimi, a Warrior Class Assassin.

"How long have you two been there?" Leonardo asked, suprised that they snuck up on them.

Ayame shrugged "Long enough to hear that this Hinata kid could be worthwhile to train." She said dismissively.

"Ah do you mean little Hinata Hyuuga?" Kasumi asked as she and Ryu left Kushina's room "I remember her, sweet little thing, loves flowers, and Naruto-kun."

"We're discussing if we should accept her into the fold as well." Mikoto stated "I think she would do better here than with the Hyuuga's."

Kasumi nodded "She would," she agreed "I would be willing to train her as well too."

"Also I will take Naruto-san up as an apprentice for the shinobi arts," Ryu stated in his usual quiet voice "Kasumi-chan will be helping me with that and she will be asking Hayate for help later as well."

Leonardo nodded "Ezio has expressed interest in the boy as well," He mused "So that will cover the Brotherhood tactics as well."

Yoru suddenly giggle "We are creating the Ultimate Assassin with Naruto-kun aren't we?" She asked amusedly "Should be interesting to see the final result."

"Indeed it will, Yoru-chan," a voice said and they turned their heads to see a young man in his late teens, he has neck length brown hair, sky blue eyes, is 5'11" in height, and is wearing a Black Assassin Robes with a tan trim, the weapon on his back, with a black harness for it, is O-katana, with the tsuba in the shape of a dragon, the saya is also black. This was Kaen Eienno, another Warrior Class Assassin, and lover to Yoru Ichimi. And it is well shown between the two.

"Hello, Kaen-kun," purred Yoru as she walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss with Kaen returning the favor.

"I take it your mission went well, Kaen?" Leonardo asked as Kaen went on a S-Rank Mission to Kumo with his friend and Ezio's apprentice Raphael Montero.

Kaen only smiled, "I am standing here am I not?" He asked teasingly with a sweep of his arms "But what is this about training Naruto?"

Leonardo shrugged "We just think it's time for Minato's Legacy to come into his own." He stated.

Kaen nodded "So Ezio-sama is going to training him then?" He asked curiously "Should be interesting to see the final result of the cumulating of the Shadow Alliance's greatest combine into one."

Mikoto giggled "I'll bring Itachi around to help him out," She offered "Even without him using the Sharingan Itachi has been picking jutsu up left right and center."

Yoru raised an eyebrow "An Uchiha prodigy who doesn't rely on the Sharingan," She asked curiously "Now I've heard everything."

The group chuckled "What about the Kyuubi?" Ryu asked "What do we do with it?"

Leonardo sighed at that, "We'll deal about that later. It's probably still in a foul mood after being controlled again by that bastardo," he said the last word with an edge to his voice.

**_0-0_**

Inside Naruto's mindscape, a certain nine-tailed vixen sneezes in her sleep.

_**0-0**_

Near Amegakure, a man wearing a orange spiral mask, also sneezes

**_0-0_**

One thought was going through these two individuals, _'Someone's talking about me,'_

**_0-0_**

Everyone in the hallway nodded at that, now was not the best time to deal with the Kyuubi until later down the road.

"So what do we do until then?" Asked Ayane.

"For now, I have a council to rebuild and reform, and after that, talk to Signore Hiashi," Leonardo explained, and the others nodded at that.

"I need to go and get something's ready for Naruto-kun," Kasumi said "After all he can't continue to wear those same clothes all the time now can he?"

Ayane chuckled "I'll give you a hand nee-san." She offered following her half-sister as the rest dispersed.

Leonardo had one thought to his first Council meeting as Head of the Reformed Civilian Council, '_It's going to be a tough day tomorrow'_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Author's Post word:__ And voila! The next step! I hope you are all pleased at how this fic is proceeding. Please be advised that I did not do this b myself, as I had help, from DragonKnightRyu. Lookup his profile and read his stories. In the next chapter, Tsunade returns to Konoha. Now _****_then enjoy these OC Profiles!_**

**_Yoru Ichimi_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Hair color & style: Dirty Blonde shoulder blade length hair in free-style._**

**_Eye Color: Grey_**

**_Height: 5' 8"_**

**_Build: Lithe dancer's build with slight muscle tone_**

**_Assassin Attire: Teal with dull yellow trim, Female Assassin's clothes, with black heeled buckle up boots._**

**_Affiliation: Shadow Alliance, Assassin's Guild_**

**_Affinities: Water and wind, not Hyouton user_**

**_Specialty: Long and Close-range combat_**

**_Rank: #8, Warrior Assassin_**

**_Weapon(s): Jian sword, English Longbow & arrows, throwing knives, smoke bombs, and hidden blades_**

**_History: Yoru, is from a ninja clan that was wiped out by Iwa nin by order of the Tsuchikage, so she has a deep grudge against Iwa. Although she has a grudge, she still has a calm, and shy personality and treats Naruto like a little brother. Lover to Kaen Eienno, who she is rarely shy with._**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Kaen Eienno_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Hair color & Style: Brown neck length hair_**

**_Eye color: Sky blue_**

**_Height: 5' 11"_**

**_Build: Runner's build with slight muscle._**

**_Assassin Attire: Black with Tan trin Assassin's clothes, with Ezio style boots._**

**_Affinities: Fire and lightning,_**

**_Specialties: Mid to close Range combat_**

**_Affiliation: Shadow Alliance, Assassin's Guild_**

**_Rank: #8, Warrior Assassin_**

**_Weapon(s): O-katana, throwing knives, smoke bombs, hidden blades._**

**_History: Orphaned by Bandits at the age of 6, he has a strong dislike for Bandits. He's calm and quiet most of the time, but talks now and then. Lover to Yoru Ichimi_**

**_Author's Notes: The next OCs will appear in the Next Chapter! Until then, Ja Ne!_**


	3. Tsunade Returns, Training Begins

**_Author's Foreword: Hello everyone! I am pleased to know that a lot of people are really enjoying this fic so far! Now, in this next chapter, we will have the return of Tsunade Senju, and signs of Kushina recovering from her coma. It will be slow, but don't worry, when she wakes, she'll be one scary, ANGRY, mother. Now, enough of this! Let us continue this rising fic._**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Tsunade Returns, Training Begins_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Somewhere in Hi no Kuni_**

**_On the road to Konoha_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The road to Konoha was like always a peaceful place with singing birds, the rustling of the leaves and the occasional tinkle of running water, well that is until the sound of "PERVERT!" broke through the air as a smack followed and a white haired man flew through the air landing with a solid thud.

Inside a bathhouse a buxom blond women growled as she and a brunette held towels to their chests "You have got to be kidding me," The blond growled as she stepped out of the bath "Just as I start relaxing that Pervert shows up."

The brunette followed with an exasperated look on her face "Tsunade-sama," She groaned "Jiraiya-sama actually did announce his presence this time."

Tsunade frowned at the brunette "He's always trying to sneak a peek Shizune," She explained "This time he was being more direct about it."

Outside the bath house Jiraiya sighed as he waited for the pair to exit "Tsunade," He said seriously as she came out "Sensei needs you _now_."

Tsunade huffed "What doesn't he understand about _never returning?_" She asked defiantly glaring at the white haired Sannin.

"He wants you to be Hokage." Jiraiya stated as she walked past making her stop.

Tsunade snorted "A fools goal, every Hokage thus far has died." She said bitterly "And everyone who desires it has as well."

Jiraiya sighed "_Her_ kid went missing," He said making Tsunade freeze "Kushina's kid that is."

Tsunade just stood there, thinking about her cousin and first Genin Apprentice. She never signed the Slug Contract, but signed another contract that only SHE knew. She treated Kushina like she was her own daughter, and when word reached about her being dead, she could'nt believe it. She wanted to take Kushina's son with her so he could be safe, but the Civilian Council threatened to have ninjas from _that _Clan kill him should she be anywhere near him. As strong as she is, even she had her limits. She turned her head toward Jiraiyah, a concerned look on her face.

"When?"

Jiraiya sighed, "About five days ago. After a fucking mob, along with some corrupt ANBU by the looks of it, chased him to an alley near his apartment," he said, and Tsunade eyes widened in fear for her student's son. "The only thing they found were the 80 bodies of the civilians, and the six ANBU who helped them,"

"Who helped him?" She asked confused "There are no ninja who could do that so quickly before someone arrived."

Jiraiya sighed "I don't know," He admitted "Sarutobi-sensei said only the Hokage is privy to that information."

Tsunade looked down at the green gem that hung around her neck "So if I am to find him I need to become Hokage?" She asked.

Jiraiya nodded "Yes, but there is more," He continued "The Uchiha's are planning a coup."

Tsunade's head shot up in shock "What?" She asked quietly.

"Danzo and the Advisors approached Sarutobi about this shortly after he announced you are his successor," He explained "Normally we wouldn't listen to them, but with a situation like this..."

"It's too serious to ignore." Tsunade finished.

"Sensei is getting old Tsunade," Jiraiya stated "He can't do this forever, I cannot become Hokage, my spy network is to important, _you_ are the only option for Hokage at this point."

Tsunade casted her eyes down to the ground, she knew she had no choice but to become Hokage, and it was also the only way to find her surrogate daughter's son. But, she had one problem.

"What about those power-hungry civilians on the Council?" she asked with a deep edge. Jiraiya could only give her a shit-eating grin.

"Ooooh, don't worry about them, Hime! That problem's taken care of!" he with an evil chuckle at the end.

Tsunade could only blink at that, "Huh?"

"Sarutobi-sensei stripped them of their power and position and placed a single civilian as a representative," He said grinning widely "Not only that but Leonardo is a man with strong morals and a good head on his shoulders, he also had taught Naruto how to write, read hell even to speak the same language as him, uhh, Italian I think it was."

Tsunade's jaw dropped "R-really?" She asked in shock.

Jiraiya nodded "You will also be able to pick new advisors as the current ones have more loyalty to Danzo than Sarutobi," he added grimly "So Tsunade, do you accept?"

Tsunade gripped her necklace and smirked "What are standing around here for?" She asked "After all sensei could drop at any moment."

Jiraiya and Shizune nodded, the former happy that Tsunade accepted, the latter happy to get home and help her sensei in either way she can. With that the two turned and headed back to Konoha.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Konoha, Hyuuga Clan Compound_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Leonardo was walking down the street to the home of one of his friends, Hiashi Hyuuga. He had'nt seen him in awhile since Hiashi's wife, Hitomi died three days after giving birth to Hanabi. As he approached the Hyuuga Compound, one of the Cadet Branch guards spotted him.

"Halt! State your buisness here!," The Hyuuga demanded, his pale eyes, the trademark of his clan watching Leonardo for the slightest of anything suspicious.

Leonardo took in a breath, _'Okay. Here we go,_' "Leonardo Da Vinci, Head of the Reformed Civilian Council. I wish to seek an audience with Signore Hiashi," he said with a calm tone.

The Hyuuga eyed him for a second "Very well," He said "Please come in and wait in the Garden, Hiashi-sama will be informed of your presence."

Leonardo nodded and entered, looking around he sighed sadly at the sight of the neatly trimmed gardens, before her death Hitomi had taken care of them with a loving touch, now without it, the flowers seemed so dead "Nothing, yet everything has changed since you died Hitomi," He whispered "It seems the life in the compound has been drained away, and your husband has withdrawn."

"Not completely old friend," Hiashi stated as he walked forward and clasped hands with Leonardo "What can I do for you today? I have a feeling this is not a social visit, especially with what just happened recently."

Leonardo nodded "Yes, I am here about your daughter Hinata actually," He stated "I hear that the elder council is pushing for her to be branded."

Hiashi scowled and nodded "Yes, and I know that my method doesn't work but it's all I know." He admitted.

"I have a solution for you," Leonardo revealed "I'm sure you know what I mean."

Hiashi blinked "They are willing to train her?" He asked in surprise.

Leonardo nodded "_He_ will also be trained by them," He explained "And we believe that they will be an encouragement to each other to train harder."

Hiashi's widened a little at the extra emphasis to "He", as it could only mean one thing. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Naruto was safe and unharmed. He then thought about the offer, if it will help his daughter get stronger, then he will allow it, but there was the problem of those damned Traditionalists Elders.

"I will have to take it up with the Elders. They won't be too pleased by this," he said with a frustrated look. Leonardo knew that is a bad idea, he know that if Hiashi told the Elders, they will outright refuse and immediatley attempt to brand her with the Caged Bird Seal or marry her off to a man older many years older than her. He then came up with an idea

"If you will allow it, we'll take Hinata to them while you keep the Elders busy by talking to them about it. If they refuse, she'll be long gone by then," Leonardo said with a small smile.

Hiashi looked at Leonardo "How soon can they get here?" He asked quietly barely moving his lips.

Leonardo only smiled slightly his eyes twinkling.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Konoha, Hyuuga Clan Compound, Hiashi's office**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Hinata nervously entered her father's office with her head bowed, ever since hearing the news of Naruto's disappearance she had been withdrawing further and further into her shell becoming even more quiet and stuttered more often "Y-you called for me f-f-father?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Hiashi said heavily "As you know Hinata, the council has been pushing for the seal to be branded onto you."

Hinata bowed her head not saying anything as tears welled up in her eyes '_This is it,_' She thought '_He's going to-_'

"That is why I am planning to get you out of the Hyuuga compound before they go behind my back to do so." Hiashi said shocking her out of her thoughts as she looked up at him wide eyes "Hinata, tonight when you go to bed pack your essentials, a man dressed in white with his face covered by a hood will come, trust him, he is a friend who will take you from here, you will be staying with a hidden clan of Konoha known as the Brotherhood, they were the ones who rescued Naruto, they will train the both of you," Hiashi knelt in front of his wide eyed daughter traces of tears in his eyes "Hinata, I know I was not a good father, but know this, even if I cannot visit you often, I love you very much." With that he wrapped his daughter in a warm embrace, with her, while crying into his shoulder, returned it.

"T-thank you, p-papa," she said, while still crying.

Hiashi smiled, he had'nt been called that by his daughter since Hitomi died. Although he did'nt show it in public, he missed being called that. After seperating themselves from each other, Hiashi then told her to spend some time with her younger sister Hanabi. Even though Hanabi was also tough on her, she loved her sister dearly. Hiashi sighed sadly, thinking he would never see his eldest daughter, again. He steeled himself for his part, in order to ensure Hinata's safety and the future of the Hyuuga.

_'Time to play my part,' _with that thought, he called in a Female Cadet Servant and had her inform the Elders of the 'meeting' tonight.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Department Store District_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kasumi and Ayane were currently in the District looking for training & regular clothes for Naruto and training clothes for Hinata when she comes later tonight. To say Ayane was a little peeved at the amount of products Kasumi bought was an understatement.

Isn't this a bit much nee-san?" Ayame asked plaintively as she carried five bags chalk full of clothes in in each arm "They have enough to last a year never wearing the same thing twice!"

"There is no such thing as too much when it comes to clothes." Kasumi stated carrying a bag in each hand "Besides there are still 52 stores to visit!"

Ayame looked at her half-sister "You have got to be kidding me nee-san!" She cried out "You do realize they will hit a growth spurt before they even go through a quarter of these clothes!"

Kasumi turned to her sister with a sweet smile "But nee-san," she started before her voice turned dark "there are still _52_ stores left."

Ayame gulped "H-hai nee-san." She whimpered fearfully, having seen and been on the receiving end of her sisters wrath and followed her sister dutifully tears silently streaming down her face anime style.

'_Why me!' _she screamed in her mind. Unkown to the two of them, three certain people have passed by them and heading to a certain place in Konoha, the Hokage Tower.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Hokage's Office_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Sarutobi was finishing up the last of the paperwork for today, and hopefully, the last day as he will finally retire as Hokage of his village. He had been a good Kage to his people, but, he still had two great regrets. One, for letting his favrotism of Orochimaru cloud his judgement and allowed him to turn rogue, another, and probably his worse, is failing to protect his sucessor/predecessor's son more effeciently, and not show favrotism to the village over an innocent child who'd done nothing wrong but hold the greatest of Bijuu, the Kyuubi. He sighed sadly at his failures.

_'Orochimaru, I failed you as a sensei, I wish I knrew you were up to something vile but my damned favrotism of you blinded me from reality._ _Minato...I hope you can forgive this old fool for not protecting your and Kushina's son, you must be ashamed of me and this ungrateful village,' _he gave another sad sigh as he looked the potrait of Minato on the wall after his own, and the previous other Hokages, then he looked at the picture of him and his surrogate grandson when they were on top of the Hokage Monument, last year.

"Naruto," He whispered "I hope you are safe, and please, listen to your heart."

A knock on the door called him back from his memories as he looked up to see Jiraiya enter with Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune "You look old sensei." Tsunade said smiling at her teacher.

Sarutobi chuckled as he smiled "Unlike you some of us chose to embrace our age Tsunade." He teased his eyes wrinkling as he smiled "I am glad you came Tsunade."

Tsunade snorted "I came because this will allow me to search for my student's son." She said "Even if I must become Hokage to do so."

Sarutobi sighed and nodded "Shizune, can you please leave us?" He asked "There are some things I will have to explain in private."

Shizune nodded and left the office. Sarutobi ordered the ANBU that were in the room to leave and then flipped through some handseals and activated an Privacy Jutsu. He then asked Tsunade and Jiraiya to sit down as explaining it would take a while.

"Now, I was reading through one of Minato's journals after he told me to, should anything go wrong if the village did'nt respect his last wish, when he set off to reseal the Kyuubi," with that he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a black leather covered journal, "He said it was important for his son's future," he handed the book over to them and asked him to read the marked page, telling them it will give a hint to what happen to Naruto.

_'This is my final entry into my journal, The Kyuubi is on the attack and Madara Uchiha is out there somewhere controlling it, somehow he was able to find us even with the aid of the Shaodw Alliance, how I do not know, but hopefully their Hunters are closing in on him. Sarutobi, I am sorry for doing this to you but I need you to take over as Hokage once more, I do not trust anyone else for the job as they will not see my son as the container, so please I beg you watch over him, and never forget those in the shadows.'_

_Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage, Final Journal Entry, October 10th'_

Jiraiya and Tsunade sat there looking at the last entry with wide eyes, they heard stories about the Shadow Alliance, but did'nt know that Minato was working with them. And it seems that they have taken Naruto to a much safer place. But one was confusing and more shocking, how the hell was Madara who been around since the time of the Shodai, still be alive? Sarutobi looked at his Students' expressions and then pulled out the same letter, that the man in white gave him.

"I recieved this from a man in white, two hours after Naruto disappeared," he said in a tired tone as he gave the note to his students who took turns reading. It was short, but understanding. But, something was troubling Jiraiya.

"I don't understand one thing. Why did'nt Minato tell me about this! I'm his sensei!," Jiraiya demanded, as he wanted to know why his prized student did'nt tell him he was helping a Organization like the Shadow Alliance.

"Because Jiraiya, the few people that know, the better, or else Konoha will have more enemies than necessary," said Sarutobi, and Tsunade understood why.

"It's because of _that clan, _right?" Tsunade drawled out, fury evident in her eyes of her disgust of that Clan.

Sarutobi nodded slowly "Yes, the Spider Ninja." He said quietly

Jiraiya sighed "So where are they exactly?" He asked looking over the village.

"I don't know," Sarutobi admitted "Minato never told me the location of their headquarters, and they have always been the ones to contact me."

"So what do we do about Naruto then?" Tsunade demanded.

"We wait," Sarutobi said "For if he is anything like his father he will return, either to exact his revenge, or to aid his home."

"I hope it's the latter," Jiraiya said, slight fear in his voice as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"And adding my student's personality to the mix, he's probably got her temper," Tsunade said in a knowing tone, she knew from experience about Kushina's temper, when she slapped Fugaku Uchiha across the face.

Jiraiyah gave an tired sigh at that, he'd been on the recieving end of Kushina's wrath more than once, including the time he peeped on them when she and Minato went on their honeymoon. He still felt sore after that day. Tsunade then decided they had enough chit-chat and reminded Hiruzen that she will serve as Hokage to find Naruto, nothing more, Sarutobi nodded and with that the two last loyal Sannin left the Hokage office, and Hiruzen to turn back to his last stack of paperwork.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_10 pm_**

**_Hyuuga Compound_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Hinata shifted nervously as she waited for the appointed time for her rescuer to come, the current guards outside her room were branch members that were loyal to Hinata surprisingly due to her gentle nature and her stubborn refusal to use the Caged Bird Seal on them, a loyalty shared by a surprising number of the Branch Members, they had been informed of the plan and were not to mention anything to _anyone_ even their own wives.

The slightest tap caught her attention as she turned to the window to see a hooded woman wearing all white. Hinata hurried over and opened the window for the woman as she quietly slipped in, a slight cough from the guard came through the door "T-that's the s-signal t-that the E-Elders are c-coming." Hinata whispered quietly "T-They have not a-activated their B-Byakugans yet."

The woman nodded and motioned for Hinata to gather her things as she quietly slipped a tag onto the door while Hinata grabbed her bag and took one last quick look around the room and nodded to the woman who scooped her up onto her back and leapt out the window quietly and just as quietly closed it and vanished into the night.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Clan Meeting Hall_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

6 minutes earlier, Hiashi was talking to the Elders.

"What is so important you called this meeting my son," said Hiashi's father, Hideyoshi, who he hated, though he kept it hidden, for the death of his twin brother Hizashi, and his nephew Neji to become antagonistic to the Main House, more specifically, Hinata.

"Why I called this meeting, _father, _is because it concerns your suppose to be granddaughter's well-being," he informed, straining the word father as if it was a thorn in his side.

"The only concern for Hinata is that she needs to prove herself she's worthy of being the heiress or be branded with the Caged Bird Seal and thrown with the Cadet Branch," said one of the Elders, who was smiling inwardly, as this would finally make that little brat's mother pay for demanding the removal of the Caged Bird Seal from the Cadet Branch.

"I already found a solution to that," Hiashi said, the Elders looked at him puzzled by what he meant by that.

"Go on," Hideyoshi said, wanting to know what his son was up to.

"I have arranged for Hinata to be privately tutored starting tomorrow by a friend of mine," Hiashi said "As you know some Hyuuga are not suited to the Jyuuken due to its natural Earth Element base, so starting with Hinata when her training is complete, I will introduce new variations of the Jyuuken more suited to the users Elemental Affinity."

"WHAT!" Hideyoshi demanded "How dare you do such a thing without our permission!"

"What you seem to forget _Father,_ is that _I_ am the clan head now, you are simply an _Advisory_ council," Hiashi snapped back "And I am not afraid to go the same route as Hokage-sama and clean house, so do not tempt me further."

"How dare you Hiashi!" One of the Elder shouted angrily.

"I am doing what is best! And what I did is not only better for Hinata, but for the rest of the Hyuuga as a whole!" Hiashi declared angrily, as the Elders fumed at this.

"Then I suppose we should prevent that! I will not let hundreds of years of tradition wasted, just so you can have what's best for that Bitch's daughter!," Hideyoshi growled as he and the other Elders got and stormed out of the room to Hinata's room.

Unknown to them Hiashi smirked as activated a silent alarm seal that was set up before hand to warn the Guards to Hinata's room.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Hinata`s Room**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Hideyoshi growled angrily as he stalked the hallways to the young heiress' room fully prepared to brand his own granddaughter, forming a seal he activated the Caged Bird Seals on the two guards to her room causing them to collapse in pain screaming out and slammed open the door to her room only to be greet by a blinding Flash of light.

"GAAH!" Screamed Hideyoshi and the Elders as they held their eyes in pain at the intense light. As they got their bearings, they looked into the room and saw it empty, with no sign of Hinata anywhere. Hideyoshi's eyes flared in anger as he looked into the empty room. Then something caught his eye as he saw a folded piece of paper on Hinata's bed. He walked over and opened the note and what he saw made him activate his Byakugan in anger, and his blood to boil over. It was then a chuckling was heard as he and the other Elders turned their heads to see Hiashi standing with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I wonder what it could be to make you THAT angry, _Father,_" Hiashi jabbed at the man who gave him his genes, but was never his father in nature.

"You, You Whelp!" Hideyoshi Snarled "Who is! Who have you sent Hinata to!"

"Like you even care." Hiashi said frowning "But I trust these people." Walking over Hiashi grabbed and looked at the note and chuckled.

_So Much For the 'All-Seeing Eye'_

Underneath was a drawing of a person wearing all white standing on top of Hideyoshi holding up the peace sign, both of them were chibi looking. "As for Hinata she is in good hands and will return when she is ready." Hiashi continued still chuckling at the note "And I tell you this now," Hiashi turned to the elders and released his Killing Intent on them "You try and brand one of MY daughters again, I WILL leave you to hang by your entrails on the monument, understood?"

The Elders were nervous as they never felt this much KI from Hiashi before. Reluctantly, but surely they nodded. Hiashi then turned on his heel and went to his office.

'_It's time to tell Neji the truth,' _he thought as he continued on to his office. All the while praying that his daughter was safe.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Hinata could'nt see anything, she was told by the white hooded woman that she had to blindfolded before they continued on, when they stopped on a building when they were far enough from the Hyuuga Compound.

"H-how much f-farther is it?" Hinata asked the woman.

"We're almost there Hinata-sama. Just hold on a little longer," the woman said in a gentle tone as they moved through the forest. Hinata nodded as she laid her head down the rush of tonight catching up to her as she closed her eyes behind the blindfold, and she fell asleep.

The women chuckled as she felt the young girls breathing even out and added a burst of speed "So cute." She whispered.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Naruto**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Naruto yawned slightly as he followed Ryu through the hallways of the Shadow Alliance's base looking around curiously at the training rooms they passed along with various weapon smiths and recreational rooms, in his arms Naruto carried a bundle of leather training armour and a couple of the lighter blades while Ryu carried the rest "This will be your room here Naruto." Ryu stated as they came to a stop in front of a nondescript door "It's nothing fancy but it is comfortable."

Opening the door he motioned for Naruto to go in first, Ryu was right it was nothing fancy with a soft looking bed and nightstand in one corner a desk and bookshelf opposite, a couple of dressers and racks for weapons and armour and a window. Looking outside the window his jaw dropped at the beautiful sight of a large forest along with a small cliff with a waterfall "The forest is a good training area for when we teach the younglings how to track and hide, not to mention a nice place to relax," Ryu said noting his fascination with the outdoors "We are hidden by a large sealing array provided by the Hisanaga clan, we will put the counter seal on you tomorrow, for now though I would recommend you get some rest, after all you do not want to be tired for your first training session."

Nauro nodded at that, after he woke up when he slept in the bed next to his mother, Ryu came to him and told him that he, Kasumi, and two others will be training him. When they left the room his mother slept in, they missed the slight twitch in her left hand.

"Say, Ryu-san?," Naruto asked

"Yes?" Ryu asked as Naruto turned to to him a cocerned and sad look on his face.

"Will Kaa-san ever wake up?"

Ryu sighed heavily and sat on Naruto's bed motioning for him to sit next to him "I will be honest Naruto, it isn't looking good," Ryu explained honestly "The doctors say that she has went passed the normal time of a person coming out of a coma." Naruto looked down at his lap while Ryu placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and knelt in front of him "But don't give up on her," He ordered looking the boy in the eye "Miracles have happened before and _will_ happen again, have faith in your mother Naruto, she _will_ pull through, who knows, it might be your voices that guides her back to her body."

Naruto wiped his eyes as a couple of tears leaked out "Really?" He asked.

Ryu's eyes curled into a smile in a manner very similar to a silver haired jonin "Really." He confirmed with a nod "Now into bed with you."

Naruto nodded and clambered under the blankets and allowed Ryu to straighten them out, Ryu chuckled noticing that before he had even finished Naruto was sound asleep.

"Goodnight, Naruto," with that he walked out the door, after turning off the light. When he got outside he saw Kasumi standing there waiting for him, with a smile on her face.

"What?" Ryu questioned. Kasumi just shook her head.

"Nothing, except the fact that despite being a powerful ninja, you're really good with kids," she said in a joking manner.

Ryu rolled his eyes "Well it's better than them running in terror." He commented as Kasumi walked up to him swaying her hips enticingly.

"You know Ryu-koi," She whispered walking her fingers up his chest smirking "Maybe we should see just how good with babies you can be."

Ryu suddenly choked in surprise "W-What?" He asked in confusion.

Kasumi smirked "What I am saying Ryu-koi that I think it's time for us to go to _bed_ ourselves." She said as she suddenly leapt up onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ryu grinned under his mask and they both vanished in a blur of speed.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Author's Postword: And that's all for now! Here is the next OC Profile!_**

**_Amaya Kurohime-Da Vinci, AKA the Silent Blade_**

**_Age: 29 (when Naruto is six), 35 (When Naruto is twelve)_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Height: 5' 9"_**

**_Eye color: Purple_**

**_Hair style & color: Black waist length_**

**_Personality: Calm, parent-like caring, scary when angered_**

**_Affiliation: Konohagakure, Shadow Alliance_**

**_Affinity: Wind_**

**_Specialty: Wind based jutsus, kenjutsu specialist, stealth assassin_**

**_Rank: ANBU, Disguised as secretary, Veteran Class Assassin_**

**_Class: Low S rank_**

**_Weapon(S): Katana Taka Tsume (Hawk's Talon) mounted in harness on back, Hidden Blades, Throwing knives, smoke bombs, makibishi (caltrops), other weapons sealed in scrolls_**

**_Attire: Blue Kimono with teal trim for Secretary disguise, ANBU uniform with black vest, ANBU Eagle mask with red and black markings. _**

**_History: Wife to Leonardo Da Vinci, member of Konoha's ANBU, and Veteran Class Assassin of the Shadow Alliance. She earned the Moniker "Silent Blade" for making bladed kills silently and then disappearing into the darkness. Also is an expert on Fuuton Jutsu and Kenjutsu. Always cared for Naruto when Leonardo brings him for his studies._**

**_Author's Note: And there you have it the ninja wife of Leonardo Da Vinci! I hope you guys like this one_**


	4. Training, New Hokage, Ne Attacks!

**_Author's Foreword: Hello Everyone! Sorry I'm late, I was helping out someone with their story, and now I'm back. In this chapter we will see a little of Naruto and Hinata's training and a fight scene. I hope Everyone enjoys this. Now, on to the chapter!_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Training Days, New Hokage, and Ne Attack _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Training Grounds_**

**_Shadow Alliance Hideout_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Naruto was simply awed by the size of the SA(Shadow Alliance) Training Grounds, they had training dummies with marks of varying sizes for training in striking the pressure points in the human body, another section was meant for weapon training where several students of varying ages were currently training, they had a _massive_ training mat for taijutsu as well as a realistic city setting for assassination training. Overall, Naruto's first impression was: awesome.

"Impressive isn't it?" asked Ryu as he lead Naruto around the Training Grounds. Said blonde could'nt even answer as he was too mesmerized by the size of the training grounds. It was then a voice caught their attention.

"Well now! So this is one of the New Recruits, eh?"

Asked a voice from behind them, turning Naruto saw a beautiful woman about Ryu's height with gold/yellow eyes and chin length brown hair wearing a forest green version of the standard assassin outfit and carried a longer than normal katana on her back and several trench knives across her chest "Are you a cute one."

Ryu chuckled "Naruto meet Reina Hisanaga," He introduced "She is the current Sealmistress of the Shadow Alliance and our weapons trainer."

Reina grinned at the boy "I have son about your age," She murmured "Although you seem a bit too scrawny for your age."

Ryu scowled at that and Reina took notice, "You can thank the villager's of Konoha for that," he said with an edge to his voice.

Reina gave a look of understanding of what he said, it was well among the high ranks of the SA that the boy's life in Konoha was far from pleasant. An thought then snapped in her head, as she looked at Naruto and gave him a kind smile.

"Say youngling, how would you like to meet my son?" Naruto's reaction was obvious, he was shocked beyond belief! I mean, why would'nt he? Someone asked him if they would like to meet their son.

"R-really?" Naruto asked hesitantly looking up at the woman and seeing no deceit in her eyes nodded slowly.

Reina grinned "I'll bring him along sometime then," She announced clapping the boy's shoulder "He lives in Konoha with the rest of the clan, I suppose you could say I'm on loan to the SA."

Naruto nodded and said he would like that, and then Reina left the two to attend to a trio of younglings who were in the weapons section of the training grounds. Unknown to him a certain shy Indigo haired, pale lavender eyed former Clan Hieress was watching from her hiding spot.

_'Naruto-kun_' thought Hinata as she looked at her blonde crush, it was then a voice sounded behind her "Yo, you Hinata Hyuuga?" whirling around Hinata was surprised to see a young women about 19 with dark blue hair that went to her waist and spiky at the top with orange colored eyes wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a red trim and loose white pants, from elbow to hand her left arm was covered in bandages.

"A-ano, H-hai" Hinata stuttered out nervously bowing.

The women sighed slightly at the girl's nervousness "Right, the name is Yuuki Niji," Yuuki said introducing herself "I'm supposed to give ya a tour of the facilities here, your senseis are occupied right now."

"A-alright, a-arigatou, Niji-san," stuttered Hinata, and Yuuka could only sigh.

"No problem kid, and just call me Yuuka. Niji-san makes me sound old," she told Hinata, and said girl just nodded timidly, and she turned her head to have one more glance at Naruto and left with Yuuka, who saw her glance toward the blonde, a small grin plastered on her face, and a conspiring gleam in her eye.

"So, you like the blond kid eh?" She asked grinning as Hinata's face light up in a bright blush "What do you like about him?"

"A-ano," Hinata stuttered "H-he's really n-nice and happy t-to everyone, a-and h-he's so c-courageous too."

Yuuka looked at the girl and sighed again "Why didn't you introduce yourself then?"

Hinata lowered her at that, "I-I t-tried, but e-everytime I get c-c-close to him, I faint or s-stutter like a fool," she said sadly as tears begin to leak from her white lavender tinted pupiless eyes. Yuuka looked at the girl and realized she REALLY needed a confidence boost.

Yuuka hummed "Well, I think first we need to boost up your confidence," She declared "Your training will help with that, that and we need to get you some new clothes, those are nice and all, but a pretty girl like yourself needs to dress prettily." Hinata shot her head, eyes widened a little, and her mouth slightly agape.

"Huh?"

Yuuka looked at her in the eye and replied, " Don't 'Huh?' me, if you want Blondie to notice, then you need to get some proper to do it. Now come with me," And with that she grabbed Hinata's hand and led her away, all the while Hinata was thinking, '_How did THIS happen?' _

Over with Naruto the blond sneezed rapidly several times in succession as Ryu watched "They say whenever a beautiful women is talking about you, you sneeze." Ryu mused chuckling "Either that you have a cold."

Naruto scowled at the laughing man and continued to jog after the man's long strides as he continued the tour.

They continued the tour for 2 more hours until Ryu said it was time for training.

"The first thing you will be training in Naruto, is endurance," Ryu explained as he and Naruto stood in front of death trap of a course "I hope to have you running this in a year in under a minute, until then you will be doing laps around the yard till I say stop."

"But I thought you were teaching me to be a ninja and assassin?" Naruto asked wonderingly "What does running laps have to do will sticking a knife in someone?"

Ryu sighed slightly "Everything, you have to get close to stick a knife in someone right?" He asked rhetorically "That it builds up your strength allowing you to stick the knife straight through to the heart, you will also have to run through the country to get to your destinations and chase after your target or escape from authorities, so START RUNNING!"

Naruto didn't waist a minute and took off starting his first lap while Ryu watched him to make sure he completed his laps correctly, all the while thinking about all the training Naruto's going to go through, and it won't be pretty.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, back in Konoha_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Tsunade sighed as she looked out over Konoha from overtop the Hokage tower as the citizens cheered her coronation of Konoha '_Too long,_' She thought '_Too long has the civilians held power of a _shinobi_ village, well no more._'

Certain members of the council shivered as Tsunade stalked past them towards the council chamber, the look on her face... well, let's just say some people would have killed themselves to save themselves from Tsunade if they had known what was about to happen.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya watched his student/teammate stalk off toward the Council Chamber, and had one thought when they saw the look on her face.

'_This will NOT end well,' _with that they followed her to the council Chamber with the remaining Civilian Members, along with Leonardo, followed suit. Leonardo had one thought for the look Tsunade had.

"Sigh," _'Something tells me that this will not end well for some people,' _He predicted frowning as he followed the others into the council chambers.

Tsunade sat in the Hokage's seat facing out towards the village as the council members filed into the room, she remained silent as the last member took his seat and Homura stood "Tsunade-hime," He began respectfully as Sarutobi and Jiraiya took seats flanking her "We of council would like for you to place a bounty on the escaped Kyuubi-"

"The Kyuubi?" She asked interrupting him "I have not seen a massive nine tailed fox walking around, and I have seen no reports from Jiraiya that the it broke free of its seal." She turned around to face the collected civilians and shinobi "Or perhaps you mean the son of Minato and Kushina? Both of whom perished sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto."

The Elders and what was left of the civilian council, but had their power stripped away, flinched at her tone. Koharu, after mustering SOME courage decided to try to give her the usual excuse.

"You must understand Tsunade, we-" before she could finish, Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk, breaking it in two, and scaring the civilians and making the shinobi and Leonardo smirk.

"That's _"Hokage-sama_" to you, YA OLD BUZZARD!" she yelled the last part leaking KI (Killing Intent) out in waves, making the civilians MORE scared shitless as she continued, "And I DON'T want to hear that it was for the _"Good of the Village"_! That is the biggest pile of HORSE-SHIT I've ever heard!" It was in that moment on, that the Elders and their lapdogs knew they are scre- no, downright, big time FUCKED!

"Let go over what you may have brought down upon us shall we?" Tsunade said her eyes flashing with rage "You abused and spat on Naruto for his entire life, over a hundred counts of attempted murder were it not for the valiant efforts of certain shinobi, may Kami bless their souls. Naruto contain within him the Kyuubi true, but the seal was designed and done by Minato, it is slowly draining the Kyuubi of its Chakra, meaning by the time he hits eighteen Naruto will have access to _ALL_ of the Kyuubi's power, and pray thee, what would happen if he directed it towards us in revenge for _YOUR_ misdeeds?"

The Elders and their lackies paled at that, if Naruto becomes of age, and he had access to ALL of Kyuubi's chakra, the village will undoubtley suffer his wrath for their abuse of him. It was then Danzo decided to make a comment.

"Which is precisely why we must find and capture _it_, if failling that kill the Jinchuriki," he said as the Elders, Civs, and Fugaku nodded at that, while Leonardo, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and the other Shinobi glared hatefully at them.

Danzo's smirk died instantly as he felt a tremendous KI envelop him, looking at Tsunade everyone paled at the sight of her brown eyes glaring at Danzo "ANBU!" Tsunade barked "Arrest Danzo for conspiracy against Konoha."

Before Danzo could even think of using Shunshin, he was slapped on the face by none other than Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, as he removed his hand a seal appeared on Danzo's forehead, as the ANBU grabbed him.

"I knew I was right when I wrote that seal," Jiraiya said with a smirk on his face, as he dropped a piece of paper in the trash bin, "That seal I placed your forehead has suppressed your Chakra, in other words, no Shunshin no Jutsu, no quick escape," he said all the while wagging his finger in a "Tsk Tsk Tsk" fashion. Danzo glared at his rival's students, as the ANBU dragged him out, he decided to give one more defiant outburst.

"You think you've won Tsunade, but just you wait, I'll come back, I SWEAR IIIITTT!" he shouted as the door slammed shut.

"Have him watched 24/7," Tsunade decreed to the remaining ANBU "Those who you are certain are loyal," Turning back to the council she laced her fingers together in front of her face "I give you this warning now, the next one to try and move against me will be executed _immediately,_ understood?"

The council nodded with the shinobi smirking as the civilians sans Leonardo, who was also smirking, shook in fear as they fled from the room.

"Good riddance," Inoichi growled out, as the rest nodded.

"Still, something tells this will not be the last of him," Tsunade noted.

"Yeah, but at least now, with them out of the way, you can make this village as it was suppose to be, Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya reminded as Tsunade nodded her head. Konoha had grown arrogant and corrupt ever since Minato died, and it was filled to the brim with hypocrites and power-hungry morons that had to wake to reality, and shown the difference between the contained, and the container.

Meanwhile, Fugaku was seething, with Tsunade here, and the civilians loss of backbone, him and his collaberators will have to postpone the coupe for now, because his agent in Danzo's group informed him that he informed Sarutobi of the plot, and it is probably certain that he told Tsunade in turn. Still he smirked inwardly.

_'I may have had a minot setback, but I'll have time to prepare. Soon, Konoha will belong to the Uchiha, and in turn ME!' _He chuckled inwardly as Tsunade dismissed the Shinobi Council and the group went back to their homes.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Konoha, Main Road_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kakashi Hatake, aka Kopi Ninja Kakashi, son of Sakumo Hatake, was walking down the main with his nose in his favortie book, Icha Icha: Paradise, all the while thinking of the c\events these recent days.

First Naruto had disappeared, Naruto alone had often had Kakashi pondering, on the one hand he was Sensei's son, the resemblance was obvious, but on the other hand the Kyuubi was what killed not only his Sensei but Kushina, a very mother like figure for him, but what had happened to the boy? He was wondering where he went, he knew none of the clans were hiding him, and the reports of the white robed figure spiriting Hinata away from the Hyuuga compound had him wondering if the two were connected. He was about to continue a voice caught his attention.

"Kakashi"

He turned his head to an alley, and saw an female ANBU wearing a Wolf mask with purple markings.

"Hello Rin," Kakashi greeted in his usual lazy-tone.

"We need to talk, _now._" She said in a voice that broke no argument, Rin grabbed Kakashi's upper arm and shunshin'd the two of them to Kakashi's apartment "I need to know, are you with Naruto, or against him."

"Rin?" Kakashi questioned confused "Why, what does it matter?"

Rin's eyes narrowed at that as she clenched her hands into fists, "What does it matter? What does it MATTER!" she yelled the last word causing Kakashi to stop reading his book and look at his teammate from their Genin days, as she gave him a look that was mixed with shock, anger, and hurt.

"I can't believe you would even say that, Kakashi! This is Sensei's son we're talking about!" Rin almost shouted, as Kakashi flinched a little at the tone.

"And not to mention, Komachi and Yuugao are starting to get worried sick!" she continued, reminding Kakashi of Kushina's students, Yuugao Uzuki, and Komachi Gurin, two of Konoha's top Kenjutsu Specialists and surrogate daughters/older sisters to Kushina and Naruto. "And here you are asking 'what does it matter?' without a care in the world, I knew you were cold Hatake, but cruel? Obito would be furious, and I-I don't even know who you are anymore."

Kakashi stood rock solid at the accusations as they continued to ring through his head and Rin vanished in a swirl of leaves '_Obito._' He thought touching his slanted forehead protector.

Meanwhile, Rin appeared on a roof near the Namikaze Estate, under her mask, tears poured from her brown eyes.

_'Minato-sensei, you would be furious with Kakashi and this village for what they did to Naruto-Otōto,' _Rin thought sadly as she, Kushina's students, and Itachi Uchiha were the ones who visited Naruto on his birthday, so he will know he's not always alone.

"Hey," She turned her head to the source of the voice and found the two females she talked, or rather shouted, about to Kakashi.

"Is everything alright Rin?" Yugao asked her friend in concern as she rested a hand on her shoulder.

"That fucking bastard doesn't even care about Naruto," Rin raged furiously "All he bloody fucking cares about is that damn book and increasing his own damn fame!"

"Sad." Komachi said distastefully shaking her head.

The trio were so absorb in their conversation they never noticed the squad of ANBU with the 'Ne' symbol emblazoned on the foreheads as they surrounded the group, the squad captain gave the order to attack as the squad leapt forward surprising the trio.

"What the hell!" Komachi shouted in shock as she deflected a blow from a "Ne" ANBU's Ninjato with her own, and then grabbing one of her Hair-Needles, she threw with precise accuracy nailing the ROOT in the eye killing him. Yugao was attacked by two ROOT members, but when they got close to her, they were already dead as two flashes of silver later the two ROOTs were sliced in half with their upper torsos seperated from their hips. Rin took out another by using chakra scalpels and severing the bastard's arteries in his legs, and his neck.

"What's the meaning of this!" Yuugao demanded as the rest of the ROOT ANBU surrounded them, the squad captain answering them in a cold monotone voice like a robot.

"Danzo-sama demands your death," The three women growl at the name of the war hawk.

"So that bastard managed to bust out, huh? I should've known," Rin snarled as she and her friends stood back to back as the remaining 9 ROOT including the captain closed in.

"It matters not, Danzo-sama has given his orders, and he demands your death," with that he signaled five of the drones to attack, the three prepared to fight them off, but then all of a sudden, the five ROOT-nins just stumbled and fell to the ground, not moving. This shocked the three women and the remaining ANBU.

"What the-?" Yugao began, but a new voice interrupted them.

"My, my, you three certainly gotten yourselves into quite the trouble." A voice called out, turning they saw squad of white robed figures being led by a woman wearing an eagle's mask and a black vest over top the standard ANBU uniform "You were lucky that we were passing by, and hold no love for Danzo-teme."

The trio stiffened "Who are you?" Rin demanded "You are not any ANBU I recognize."

"Of course you wouldn't," Eagle responded "We are members of the SA."

The trio's jaws dropped in shock "Shadow Alliance?" Komachi whispered in a mixture of fear and awe "But I thought that was just a legend."

Eagle smirked under her mask as she shifted her stance, unknown to the group another squad of Ne ANBU had been present "Get them." The captain ordered at the launched themselves at the group.

"What!" One of the white robed figures shouted in surprise as one of the Ne managed to nail him in the arm as the group fought back.

"Ah!" Rin shouted as she slipped on a loose pebble leaving her open to an attack that a Ne ANBU moved to exploit.

"RAIKIRI!"

But did'nt get the chance a lightning covered hand pierced his back out his chest, destroying his heart, thus killing him. The hand was then removed and the Ne operative fell over, revealing Kakashi with an angry, but concern look in his eye. Rin's eyes widen behind her ANBU mask.

"Kakashi? What are you-" she began only to be cut off by Kakashi.

"I promised Obito that nothing bad happened to you," he answered her unfinished question, as her eyes widened more, "And...I'm sorry...I was just-,"

He did'nt get to answer as Rin enveloped him in a hug, "It's okay Kakashi. We'll talk about it later," Rin told as Kakashi returned the hug. Rin then grabbed the front of his Jonin Vest and brought him close to her face. "But don't even think you're off the hook yet, pal," she reminded in a dangerous voice which made Kakashi rub the back of his head and eye smiling nervously.

"Eh, hehehehehe, Oki doki," he replied nervously, and then the two hugged each other again.

"Well as nice as this is, but could you please HELP US OUT HERE!," yelled Komachi as she dueled with another Ne ANBU, she did'nt the second one that was coming up behind her and said nin was about to impale her with his tanto, but then...

"Like fuck you're killing my fiancé!" shouted a shinobi wearing a brown long sleeved muscle shirt, a black Jonin vest, woodland camo pants, black traditional ninja Tabi boots, black Kevlar gloves that protect the whole hand and the wrist, and a white-clothed Konoha Hitai-Ate tied around his fore-head as well the same kind of mask that Kakashi wears at all times, he had a lean build, chocolate brown hair in a military side cut, and brown eyes with a dark grey trim, as he threw his Gim Jian sword straight at the Ne ANBU hitting him in the temple killing him as another man with brown hair and eyes wearing a red and black ANBU outfit sans armour leapt forward his twin Gim Jian swords flashing as he sliced the Ne operatives surrounding Yugao.

"You weren't thinking of having a party without us were you?" He asked drinking deeply from a sake bottle "Cause I'm in the mood for some bloodletting! HORAH!"

To say the four Konoha were relieved, but were shocked at the same time.

"What the? What are you two doing here?," Yugao asked the two New Arrivals.

The one with the white clothed Hitai-ate answered after removing his sword from the dead Ne ANBU and got into a Kendo fighting stance.

"Well, I was trying to find Komachi here and ask her if she was available tonight, and Tom decided to come along and help me find her, and you know the rest," he said in a intimidating/amused tone.

Tom grinned as he took another swig of his sake holding the bottle by the cord as he gripped his swords "C'mon pussies, Yuuka's been a bit occupied so I need some, _entertainment_," He said walking forward, his grin seemed eerily reminiscent to that of a certain snake Sannin, less pedophilia and more stabby stabby kill kill though "So, _amuse_ me."

The pair blurred into action as the white clothed Hai-ate shinobi leapt forward cutting through a Ne with little ease while Tom formed some hand seal and took a swig of Sake "Katon: Ookii Yakedo!(Fire Release: Big Burn)!" He intoned spitting out a massive wall of flames consuming another pair of Ne ANBU burning them to cinders.

"Alright, my turn! Himitsu no ken-waza: Reijinguookami no sutoraiku (Hidden Sword Technique: Strike of the Raging Wolf)!" the White clothed Hai-ate Shinobi became a blur as he slashed up 4 unlucky Ne to pieces. And when he was done, what was left of the poor fools was red paste.

Kakashi's single eye widened in shock at the technique the white-clothed hitai-ate shinobi used. _'N-No way! That's one of the Ookamikaze Clan's Kenjutsu! I thought they left the village after the Kyuubi Attack! How does he know it?'_

Tom grinned as he witnessed his partners technique "My turn!" He shouted " Himitsu no ken-waza: Sen ha no Ame!(Rain of a Thousand Blades)." Tom leapt into the air swinging his swords as an afterimage trailed behind the blades, when he landed the two Ne on each side of him froze and slowly fell into bloody pieces.

Kakashi could'nt believe it, from what he heard from fellow shinobi, the three man team known as Team Akuma was known to get the job done, but in a sorta messy way, and now he just saw these two intiate not one, but TWO A-Rank borderline S-Rank Kenjutsu techniques, he also heard that Team Akuma was very quiet at how they talk about their skills. Before he can ponder further, the white-clothed Hitai-ate turned to his companion and eye smiled.

"Impressive as always, Tom-san," he said in a care-free tone.

"Eh D.J. what's the total up to now I forgot." Tom replied taking another swig with a slight stagger "All that blood jus' made me so _excited_."

Kakashi couldn't help the sweat drop that was forming at the back of the head, while Team Akuma was one of the more feared teams in Konoha, they also were known for their... sanity issues, yeah that works, sanity issues.

"Hmm, let me think, aaahhh, 650 kills total so far, couting the five I've just wasted right here...655 kills. You?" He asked as if it was'nt a care in the world and the sweatdrops on Kakashi, the SA members, and the female ANBU only got bigger.

Tom hummed as he took another swig "You're beating me by one dammit!" He shouted growling slightly as the observers prepared themselves for a fight "Ah well, it's just a game, who cares?"

They could feel the ground shake in Iwa as the collected observers faceplanted into the ground, their sweat drops to large for their bodies to hold up properly.

_'What the HELL is up with those two?' _was the collected thought on everyone's mind. Eagle sighed irritably at this, these two cannot act normal for once!

"Will you two keep your mind at the battle at hand?" she ordered with a stern tone.

"Hmm, what was that Eagle?" Tom asked his words starting to slur slightly as his eyes glazed over "I didn't hear ya." Tom blinked as if trying to straighten himself "Why is room spinning," he went to take another swig of Sake "And why is the Sake gone?"

Kakashi just fell over anime-style, from he heard, one of the members of Team Akuma was a total drunkard, and acted wierd...er. Tom continued to sway but soon got his balance as he realized what happened to the Sake.

"Oh! That's why." he said as the rest of the people on the roof just looked at him, as if he were insane. Which he is.

"O-Kay! Time to wrap this up!" D.J. exclaimed as he went through a set of hand-seals, "Suuiton: GurētoTaifū (Water style: Great Typhoon)!" he shouted as a typhoon of water shot up out of the water main near the building and with the control of his hands swept a majority of the Ne Anbu away.

Tom grinned as he walked forwards before suddenly sliding into the ground "W-where is he?" One of the ANBU questioned slightly panicked.

"Johnston Hijutsu: Fainaru Chiru(Final Fall)." Tom's voice intoned as the ANBU began to slid under the ground.

"WHAT!" One of them shouted in fear desperately trying to pull himself out.

"There is no escape, from _my_ realm." Tom stated laughing in a way that made Orochimaru seem sane.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, Hokage's Office**_

_**2 hours later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Tsunade sighed in irritation, why? Because she was doing paperwork, while not as massive when the Civillian Council tried to take over, it was still a pain. She smiled suddenly with sadistic glee as she saw the last piece of paper, waiting to be signed, and shelved.

'_Yes! Oh HELL yes! Just one more, and I'm finished for the day! MUAHAHAHAHA!' _but just as she was about to stamp it...

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Jonin shouted bursting into the room only to be met by a hyper velocity stamper.

"WHAT IS IT!" Tsunade shouted enraged that he would interrupt the sacred moment.

The jonin groaned as he slowly stood up seeing triples of everything "A squad of rouge ANBU attacked ANBUs Wolf, Panther, and Neko," He reported his words miraculously unslurred "They were fended off with the aid of ANBU Eagle, a squad of white robed individuals claiming to be the SA, jonins Kakashi Hatake, D.J. and Tom Johnston, property damage is massive and Tom is now interrogating a prisoner." The jonin's eyes rolled back into his head once the report was finished and fainted dead away.

Tsunade's eyes widen at this, it had only been a few hours since she became Hokage, and already, THREE of her ANBU were attacked. She was about to question the Jonin further, but just now realized he was out cold. Sighing in annoyance, Tsunade knew that her time as Hokage was about to get VERY complicated.

'_Sigh, how can it more complicated than this?' _Tsunade wondered as there was another knock on the door.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_CLIFF HANGER! Sorry about that folks! You have to wait till next time. Hope you enjoyed the fight scene, I know I did! Looking forward to hearing from y'all! Ja Ne!_**


	5. Secret envoy, Jiyuu, and Awakening

**_Author's Foreword: __Hey Everyone! Not much to say here, except asking how everyone's this, so far, and I gotta say, I'm shocked beyond all belief! This fic has surpassed all my other fics. And it's only been almost a month!_**

**_46 reviews._**

**_5,573 hits AND counting!_**

**_91 people have this on their Favorites list._**

**_75 people have this on their Alert List!_**

**_Now, without further adue, the next chapter of Naruto: Assassin's Gaiden! Enjoy!_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Secret Envoy from Uzushio, Jiyuu, and Awakening._**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Previously,_**

**_Hokage's Office,_**

**_Konohagakure no Sato_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_Tsunade's eyes widen at this, it had only been a few hours since she became Hokage, and already, THREE of her ANBU were attacked. She was about to question the Jonin further, but just now realized he was out cold. Sighing in annoyance, Tsunade knew that her time as Hokage was about to get VERY complicated._

**'**_**Sigh, how can it more complicated than this**?' Tsunade wondered as there was another knock on the door._

**_Now_**

"Enter!" Tsunade shouted and the door opened to reveal a man that looked to be around her own age with shoulder length burning red hair and amethyst coloured eyes, what caught Tsunade's attention though, was his outfit and hai-ate, he was wearing a standard Uzushio jonin outfit with blue pants with amber orange stripes on the sides, ANBU styled sandals, a dark blue muscle shirt, a black flack jacket and the Uzushio hai-ate, which had a red clothe, of a whirlpool-nin, she also took notice of the O-katana strapped to his back, "You're a..."

The man nodded "Yes, I am a shinobi of Uzushio Hokage-sama," he stated "My name is Daisuke Uzumaki, and I am looking for daughters son."

Tsunade's widened at that, and her jaw dropped, from what Kushina told her, she had'nt heard from her father since she came to Konoha to become the next Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, when her Grandmother Mito was growing old and weak from old age. When she heard Uzushio was destroyed by unknown forces, Kushina, who was a Chunin at the time, thought both of her parents were killed when the village was destroyed.

Getting over her shock she looked at the man who claimed to be Kushina's father, and Naruto's Grandfather.

"H-how," Tsunade questioned in awe "How did you survive, no one living was found."

Daisuke sighed as he sat down "I am ashamed to admit it," He started "But I was not present in Uzushiogakure during the fighting, the Uzukage had ordered me and several squads to survive and flee the village with as many civilians as we could, he ordered us to hide in the Sanctuary, a hidden refuge of Uzushio that can fully support itself and is virtually invulnerable to attack, for 10 years, so we waited, when we finally came out we had no knowledge of what had been happening, so we sent out scouts to collect information discreetly, and when we learned of the Kyuubi attack and the deaths of Kushina and Minato, and not to mention the abuse of their son..."

Tsunade nodded in understanding "I can understand you wanting to get your grandson back Daisuke-san," Tsunade said sighing "Unfortunately we can't give him to you."

Daisuke's eyes flashed dangerously as he growled "You _can't_," He asked as he emitted a slight KI "Why _can't_ you?"

Tsunade closed her eyes "We have no clue as to where he is." She admitted "A few days(?) ago Naruto was attacked by a mob of villagers while the civilian council tied down Sarutobi-sensei who was the Hokage at the time, by the time he had finally gotten there Naruto was gone and the civilians slaughtered, later that day a white robed man showed up and handed him a note saying they had Naruto and will protect him, and that sensei needed to clean house, or they will, so sensei cleaned house, the civilian council has been reduced to one man, Leonardo De Vinci, a sensible man who help take care of Naruto, we believe that the group who has taken Naruto was the Shadow Alliance."

Daisuke eyes widened a little at that, then he started chuckling, which then turned to full blown laughter. Tsunade was confused by this, and decided to ask why.

"What's so funny about that?" she asked as Daisuke calmed himself down, but the smile never left his face.

"I guess I owe you another, Ezio-san" he said as he looked at a shadowed corner.

Tsunade gasped as an attractive man looking to be in his late twenties with brown hair and eyes and a small scar on his mouth, his outfit was comprised of blackish-grey robes with an over the shoulder red cape and had a longsword strapped to his waist along with a leaf shaped dagger, 16 visible throwing knives across his chest and various pouches holding various items "Hello Tsunade Senju," The man said in greeting as he stepped out "My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and I am the current Grandmaster of the Brotherhood of Assassins, otherwise known as the Shadow Alliance."

Tsunade's faces changed through several different colors as she processed this information much to the amusement to the two men, Tsunade finally settled for reaching into her desk, pulling out a bottle of sake and downing the whole thing in a single go "I guess we have much to talk about then don't we, Ezio-san, Daisuke-san." Tsunade grumbled as she thought of all the paperwork this could cause.

The two men men chuckled at the Last Senju as Ezio sat down on another chair.

"Indeed we do. Most of which must remain between us, and away from prying eyes," he said as he looked at the walls and then back to Tsunade, who nodded her head and gave a wave of her hand that dismissed the hidden ANBU and then going through seals and activating the Privacy Jutsu. Once she gave a look over to make sure no one was around, she nodded and looked at the two men in front of her and gestured them to explain.

"Now one of the things I'm about to tell you Madonna Tsunade, as well as you Messere Daisuke is the true fate of the Second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune," he said as the two elders looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kushina-chan?" They both asked in surprise as Ezio nodded.

"Madonna Kushina did not die like many believed, she was close to dying when we found her, but we were able to stabilize her," Ezio explained calmly "However, she has been in a coma ever since and has currently showed no signs of awakening."

"My daughter, is alive." Daisuke breathed in shock as tears ran down his face "I can't believe it, how did she survive, no one has survived a Bijuu being forcibly ripped from their bodies."

Ezio shrugged "Madonna Kushina is a very stubborn woman," He stated "I believe she probably beat the Shinigami down until he allowed her to return to her body."

The older pair chuckled lightly "That sounds like Kushina-chan." Tsunade said reminiscing.

" The other why I'm here with Messere Daisuke, Madonna Tsunade, is because Uzushio is being rebuilt, and it has been for the last five years," Ezio told Tsunade and her eyes, again, widened.

"What? For what reason? I assume that the survivors will come to Konoha, but, I guess after hearing about how this village treated Naruto, I can undertand why, but, what other reason do you have to rebuild Uzushio?" Tsunade asked them both.

"It was built by the survivors as a way of saying thanks for saving them from the battle," Daisuke explained automatically "We had also accepted survivors of the bloodline purges into our village as a safe haven for them where they can live their lives without worry of being kill for simply being different."

Tsunade nodded in understanding "Do you need aid from Konoha?" She asked curiously willing to help her former student's homeland.

"Not right now, no," Daisuke said as he looked at her with a serious look, "You still have those idiots running loose in the streets, and the Uchiha and the Elders, including Danzo can still pose a threat," Daisuke concluded, as Tsunade sighed at this.

"Yes, I know, the Uchiha are planning a Coupe De'tat with the help of almost all the former civilian council, with the exception of two, on their side, and when I arrested Danzo for treason, he somehow escaped and his Ne ANBU attacked three ANBU loyal to me, two of whom which are your daughter's students. Yugao Uzuki, and Komachi Gurin. Luckily they were saved by one of the Yondaime's students and Jonin Kakashi Hatake, and two others, D.J. and Tom Johnston. Also involved were members of your group, Ezio-san, along with a undercover ANBU who was posing as my Sensei's secretary. One of the Ne was captured while the rest were killed," Tsunade told and Ezio hand had his thumb and fore finger under his chin in thought.

"What of the one captured?" Ezio asked "I can have my interrogation expert here in a heartbeat."

Tsunade smirked evilly making the two men shiver "Don't worry, Team Akuma was taught by the best interrogation expert to live," She explained as the two men paled "The Hell Chef."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Ichiraku's Ramen**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Teuchi Ichiraku, A.K.A the Hell Chef, the most feared T&I specialist ever to live sneezed his shinobi reflexes pulling away the bowl of Ramen he was holding just in time for it not to get slobber all over it.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Hokage's Office,**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Team _Akuma?_" Ezio asked in shock "You mean Madonna Yuuka's team? Oh dear god, the poor poor survivor."

"They can't be _that_ bad can they?" Daisuke asked in disbelief.

Tsunade snorted "Take Kushina-chan and Mito-Obaa-san during that time of the month add them together and multiply by 1000 and you are still not close to how bat shit crazy they are."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Random Street in Konoha_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

D.J. sneezes loud inside making some of the take a stand back.

"Awww, dammit! Now I have to get a new mask!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I & T Room**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Tom sneezes on the captured Ne operative covering him in slobber.

"Whoa! You okay there? Sounds like you caught a cold," asked Anko Mitarashi, as Tom waved his hand in a 'nevermind' gesture

"It's fine, *sniff* somebodies probably talking about me behind my back!"

Anko then smirked evilly as she thought of a way to get back after he ate her dango, by accident of course.

"You know, just in case, I got a remedy that might help," she inquired the smirk never leaving her face. Tom looked at her warily.

"Huh? remedy?" he asked, and then Anko pulled a tray out of nowhere that a small box of cold medicine, and a glass of water. Tom squinted his eyes as he looked the brand name on the box, and he reached the expiration date, his eyes widened incuriously.

"Are you nuts? This stuff expired ten years ago!" he yelled finally thinking that Anko gone loopy, not like he was one to talk.

"It's aged well like a good ol' brand of Sake," Anko chirped.

"Let's have our prisoner try it first shall we?" Tom asked turning to said prisoner who whimpered at the grin on his face, let's just say, Madara had nothing on Tom.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Hokage's Office,**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"I see," Daisuke murmured slightly paled remembering his Aunt Mito and Kushina during _that_ time of the month.

Ezio on the other hand remained silent as he started remembering the stories Yuuka told of her teammates "No wonder I had black spots in my memory," He said his eye twitching "Even just in word they are truly a group to be fear."

Tsunade sighed "Try being in charge of them." She countered pulling out another bottle of sake.

Daisuke sighed at that, thanking Kami they did'nt have such crazy shinobi back at Uzushio. Ezio then cleared his throat, getting back to the main topic at hand.

"Also, Lady Tsunade, we also want you to give Naruto his inheritance when he returns from his training," he told and said Slug Sannin quirked an eyebrow at that.

"You mean the Hiraishin?" Tsunade asked curiously "I was going to anyways since he would probably end up becoming a genin in the village anyways, right Ezio-san?"

Ezio only smirked "Of course, although he and little Hinata will be incognito when they enter the Academy. I'll tell you their cover names when they enter," he said as Tsunade nodded at that, it was safer that way.

"Arigatou, and please, both of you take care of them until Kushina-chan wakes up," she asked them and they nodded.

"Well Ezio-san, we should get going, I have to tell Yukino that our shojo(1) is still alive, and if possible, to go see her and our mago(2)," he told Ezio who nodded in understanding.

"That is acceptable, are you both here in Konoha?" Ezio asked to which Daisuke nodded "I'll have a friend guide you to our base," standing Ezio bowed "Until we meet again."

Ezio walked back into the shadows as his presence simply faded from the room leaving through some obscure means, Daisuke sighed as he stood up "We will speak again Tsunade-san," He said "I will speak favourably with the Uzukage on an alliance with Konoha."

"Thank you Daisuke-san," Tsunade said gratefully "Konoha will welcome the alliance with open arms."

Daisuke grinned and then bowed as he left to fetch his wife so they can go see his daughter and grandson.

It will be a big shock to the once lonely Uzumaki-Namikaze.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, _**

**_At a secret training ground_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Naruto was beat, no scratch that, he was down right exhausted! His sensei/father figure had run him into the ground during his training for the past SIX hours! And now he was laying down by a pond while Ryu went to go get some food for them. During his wait he was being watched.

Two pairs of eyes watched him, one was a pair of Lavender pupiless eyes and the other was watching both of the Humans with interest. Hinata shyly peeked around the corner looking at her crush nervously, she had, after major cajoling from Yuuka she had changed her clothes to a white robe with a red trim, the robe itself hugged her body making her blush as imagined herself in a couple of years wearing it, under the robe she wore a black skin tight sleeveless bodysuit and a chain mesh shirt under it for added protection. She wanted to talk to Naruto, but...

"Why don't you talk to him?" A deep voice asked curiously.

Startled, Hinata turned slowly around at the source of the voice, and she saw...a wolf about half the size of a horse, it's fur as white as fresh snow, with a grey x-scar pattern on it's chest. In a situation like this Hinata could only do one thing...

"KKYYAAAAAAAA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, thus alerting Naruto.

Looking up startled Naruto dashed to where a pretty girl about his age with pupiless lavender eyes and wearing a white robe fell out backwards, looking up to where she was look he froze at the sight of the massive wolf who chuckled "Sorry, sorry," The wolf apologized smirking "I forgot that I can be rather frightening."

"Huh?" Naruto responded looking between the two "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked Hinata curiously. Hinata realised she was next to her crush, and did the only she can think of...she fainted dead away.

It was then that it clicked as he remembered her as the girl who always followed him and Leonardo while they were walking the village during his lessons and whenever he got near her, she either stuttered or fainted right in front of him. As he took a closer look at her, he realized she was'nt wearing that big Eskimo jacket, and wearing a very feminine version of the Assassin's robes.

'_She looks so pretty without that big jacket o- WAIT! No, bad Naruto, bad! No perverted thoughts!' _he yelled to himself as he shook his of those thoughts and looked back at the intimidating wolf that was looking at the two of them with a wolf version of a grin.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked uncertainly as the wolf stepped forward.

"You may call me Jiyuu pup," the now named Jiyuu announced looking the boy over and sniffing both him and the girl "You are a Jinchuriki." It wasn't a question, just a statement of a fact.

Naruto nodded slowly alert for any hostility "And if I am?" He asked defiantly.

"Nothing," Jiyuu assured plopping himself down resting his head on his front paws "I merely stated a fact, you are a Jinchuriki, and since you smell of Konoha I would say you are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, it surprised me when she attacked Konoha without a reason."

Naruto was shocked by this information.

"The Kyuubi is a girl!" he half asked, half yelled. Jiyuu winced as he put his paws over his ears due to how loud Naruto's shout was.

"Yes pup, of course she's a girl! In fact, most legendary Kitsune ARE female after all!" the wolf said as he looked at Naruto with his brownish-yellow eyes. Naruto's jaw was on the ground at that, but what Jiyuu said confused him.

"What do you mean she attacked Konoha without a reason?" he asked as he tilted his head in confusion, much like how a fox does it.

Jiyuu snorted "Simple pup, humans are largely misguided and misinformed about the Bijuu," He stated "The Bijuu really do not concern themselves with humans, in fact they often mingle with them in human form, that was how Kekkai Genkais were developed actually when humans were impregnated by a Bijuu, the Kyuubi herself actually will occasionally go through a 'life' as a human taking a lover and 'aging' with them." Naruto's eyes bugged out at this. Now this oversized sized wolf was telling him that the Bijuu were the ones to give them Kekkei Genkai, but Kyuubi also had children with humans.

"Okay, that's a little wierd," Naruto said as Jiyuu shifted in his position. Then his ears perked up all of a sudden and he grinned.

"Aren't you coming out to say hello...Ryu?" Jiyuu said turning his head as Ryu appeared carrying some boxed lunches "It's not nice to eavesdrop you know."

"Forgive me Jiyuu-dono," Ryu apologized bowing his head "But I was curious as to how they would react to you."

Jiyuu snorted "Better than you did when we met," He teased "I had no clue pups could jump that high while pissing their pants."

Ryu face became red in embarassment under his mask. "Hey! You said would'nt tell!"

Jiyuu laughed, while Ryu's face got even redder, which he was thankful he had his mask on. Naruto too, had to hold in his laughs, lest he get on his sensei's bad side. Then a thought came to the blonde's mind.

"I'm just wondering, how can you talk?" Naruto asked him, and Jiyuu looked at him after he stopped laughing.

"That's simple pup, I'm an offspring of a Wolf summon," he told the whiskered blonde

"That's simple pup, I'm an offspring of a Wolf summon," he told the whiskered blonde "My father had a dalliance with a regular wolf and I was born, after a while I left my pack due to them fearing me for my heritage."

"A lot like I was." Naruto whispered looking down.

"Pup, look into my eyes." Jiyuu ordered as Naruto looked up and locked eyes with Naruto. It was quiet for awhile as Jiyuu and Naruto locked eyes. Jiyuu, seeing the pain, prejudice, hatred, and loneliness he had to go through, while still retaining his sanity, spirit, and indominitable will was a feat only few could achieve. After another few minutes, Jiyuu smiled, "Congradulations pup, you pass,"

Naruto blinked in surprise breaking out of his trance "Pass what?" He asked in confusion "I didn't even realize I was being tested."

Jiyuu chuckled "It's simple boy, you passed by familiar test," He announced "Essentially I am your partner as you are mine, we will gain a bond with each other that the Inuzuka themselves could never achieve."

"Congrats Naruto," Ryu said sitting next to them "Many have tried to pass is test only to fail before they even started."

Naruto blinked and looked at Jiyuu, and he nodded, "It's true, very few, extra emphasis on the very few, have ever passed my test. So far you are the fourth person in 10 years to pass my test,"

"Really? Who was the one before me?" Naruto asked curiously looking at his new partner.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Jiyuu said with hooded eyes "Your Mother Kushina Uzumaki."

"EEHH!" Naruto shouted in shock "Kaa-san was your last partner? Seriously?"

Jiyuu and Ryu laughed at the shocked look on the boy's face "It _is_ a small world after all." Ryu quoted grinning under his mask.

Naruto just had that flabbergasted look as he shouted in his mind, '_What's next? Kaa-san's gonna wake up, right now?'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, in Kushina's Recovery Room**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**0_

The only occupant, a redhaired woman in her late twenties seemed to twitch slightly as her heart rate monitor suddenly picked up in speed, the woman twitched again at the noise and her eyes slowly opened revealing amethyst coloured eyes '_I am, alive?_' the woman thought wincing at the light in the room '_How?_'

She looked at her surroundings, all the while confused as to how she was still alive.

_'Okay Kushina, back up, you were giving birth, Kyuubi was trying her best not to break out, Naruto was born, that masked man came and...and..' _It was then her eyes widened in fright as her memories of that night came back to her.

_'Oh Kami, Naruto! Where's my baby! Naruto!' _she started to get frantic as she looked around.

Seeing nothing in the immediate area she could feel something clench at her heart, bringing her legs of the railing she tried to stand up only to fall face first towards the ground "KYA!" She shouted in fear clenching her eyes shut only for a pair of arms to grab her before hitting the ground, her eyes snapping open she looked up to see a shocked Kasumi holding her up "K-Kasumi-chan?"

"I-I don't believe it, you're awake, Kushina-chan!" Kasumi shouted squeezing her friend tightly "I can't believe it!"

Kushina started to turn blue at her friend's tight hug, "Gah! Kasumi-chan! Can't breathe!" she gasped out and Kasumi realized she was squeezing her to death and let her go.

"Ooops! Hehehehe, sorry Kushina-chan!" She laughed nervously as she rubbing the back of her head. Kushina after getting her breathe went back to the topic at hand.

"Kasumi! Where's Naruto? Where's my sochi?" she asked in a worried tone. Kasumi decided to elate her fears.

"It's okay Kushina-chan! He's alright and he's with Ryu. You've been in a coma for six years," she told her and Kushina's eyes widened at that.

"S-six years, I've been in a coma for six years?" She asked "Minato-kun, is Minato-kun alright?"

Kasumi ducked her head slightly "After Madara unsealed the Kyuubi from you he and Minato-san had a fight before Minato-san used the Shiki Fuin to reseal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto-kun," Kasumi explained "He didn't survive."

Kushina gasped as tears welled up in her eyes "Minato-kun." She sobbed out burying her face into Kasumi's chest sobbing her heart out "M-My Sochi is alright though, right?"

Kasumi hesitated wondering if she should tell the truth, but a glare silenced any lie on Kasumi's lips "The Villagers hated him," She admitted "They thought he _was_ the Kyuubi, Sarutobi-san did his best, but with the corrupt council... we had to step in."

The temprature dropped and Kasumi felt KI stronger than any she felt, as Kushina gave off a red aura.

"What...did they do...to my...SOCHI?" Kushina's voice was low and had a demonic tone that could scare the shit out of Orochimaru.

Kasumi gulped as she knew she wasn't going to like what the Village, especially the former Civilian Council, did to her and Minato's son. "W-well...you see..." She began hesitantly looking around for an escape only for a glow coming out of Kushina's shadowed eyes to stop her dead in her tracks". Please Don't hurt me."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, with Naruto, Ryu, and Jiyuu, and a still unconciuss Hinata**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The three were having lunch, with Jiyuu telling stories of how he met Kushina, and Naruto liking it, knowing that his mother was a cool Kunoichi. Jiyuu suddenly froze in the middle of one of his story's his eyes bulging as he seemed to pale "THEY WHAT!" Echoed throughout the entire Elemental Countries.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Uchiha Household**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Itachi Uchiha froze in the middle of one of his 'Trick' Shots while showing off to his little brother Sasuke landing Hard on the ground "S-s-s-s-s-sensei?" He stuttered out his face a mixture of happiness and fear.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Yugao, Rin, Komachi and Kakashi**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Wasn't that?" Yugao asked her tea slipping from her numb fingers.

"Kushina-sensei?" Komachi continued.

Kakashi meanwhile let his book drop from his hand as a look of blank shock came over him, and Rin, not one to let go of an opportunity, pulled down Kakashi's mask making the women blush bright red.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Daisuke & Yukino Uzumaki_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The parents/grandparents of Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki freeze along with their guide. Yukino had vibrant waist length red hair, Amethyst eyes, and a dancer's build and at her height of 5' 7" and despite being in her fifties, she still looks to be in her twenties and is still a Kunoichi, her outfit being a sleeveless scarlet red battle kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath, biker Kunoichi sandals, and a red clothed Uzushio Hitai-ate. She and her husband recognize that yell anywhere. It was their Kushina, and she sounded PISSED!

"Oh my!" Yukino gasped out with her hand to her mouth, Daisuke was grinning like a madman as he knew someone was in deep trouble.

The guide, a man looking to be about nineteen swore violently "I hope Itachi-teme is hidden away, cause Kushina-san sounds like she's on a rampage." He said wistfully.

"Sigh, our daughter certainly has inherited the Uzumaki rage..." Daisuke said sweat dropping.

"What was that dear?" Yukino said giving a sweet smile... OF DOOM!

"N-nothing honey." Daisuke replied glaring at the guide whose cough sounded suspiciously like 'whipped'.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Back with Naruto, Ryu, Jiyuu, and a now Awoken Hinata_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Oh crap," Jiyuu swore as he had seen Kushina in a rage before, and it was not pretty. Sadistic he may be at times, he can be scared shitless of Kushina.

"What is it Jiyuu?" Naruto asked not knowing what hell has been unleashed.

"Good news for you, horrible news for us," Jiyuu announced "Kushina is awake."

Naruto's jaw dropped as Ryu seemed to develop a full body twitch "Kaa-san is awake!" Naruto shouted in excitement shooting to his feet "Ryu-sensei which way is the way to Kaa-san's room?"

Jiyuu chuckled nervously at Ryu's twitching "I'll take you," He announced rising to his feet "Help me get the girl onto my back."

Hinata blushed up a storm at that as she walk to the side of Jiyuu and Naruto gave her a boost up on top of his back. Then Naruto hopped on next and Jiyuu took off leaving Ryu who was having a nervous breakdown.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_(Insert Agent Tex theme from RvB)_**

**_(A/N: Please note that this part of the chapter is for comedy purposes. Thank you, and enjoy the show!)_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"RUUUNNN!" shouted a screaming Assassin as he and two others were running through the halls, trying to get away from the terror, that is a very, VERY, PISSED off mother.

"Holy crap! Where is she!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

A hand suddenly shot out of the wall grabbing the one who doesn't want to die knocking him into said wall before said wall was kicked into the _opposite_ wall with the poor assassin in between.

"OH SHIT!" Another assassin shouted attempting to run away from the red headed women with her waist length hair flying out behind looking like nine tails.

A brave quartet of Assassins stepped forward in a brave attempt to subdue the mother "I can't believe I'm doing this!" One of the men wearing pure red robes shouted with a thick accent as he tried in vain to hit Kushina "I've never hit a girl in my life!"

"Yeah I noticed!" Another wearing orange robes retorted before the red robed one was thrown into his ball sack "Oh God!"

Then the woman rammed into them breaking through two walls and into a training hall scaring the living daylights out of the people there. The one who sandwitched between the two walls , who was wearing maroon robes, miraclously moves out from between the two walls and staggers for awhile. After regaining his focus, he sees the holes in the walls.

"Ah forget this! I need a bigger weapon!" He concluded as he rushed off to find a bigger weapon.

Meanwhile the red robed one and orange robed one while valiantly getting up each time continually got bowled over by the enraged red head "OMPH!" was all that was heard from Orange as the women nailed him in the nuts, for the fifth time "Why me?"

"Hey sweet cheeks!" A voice shouted as the women ducked an explosive kunai, turning as the red aura around her seemed to increase she faced a teal coloured robed man wielding a sword "Come get some!"

The woman began to stalk toward him and then got into a fighting stance as she and the teal one circled each other, while the Maroon was climbing on some crates with what looks like a hand cannon.

"Oh God, please don't let her see me." he begged as he got into position. Then, just when he was about to get ready a metal crate fell from a crane and landed between the woman and Teal Assassin.

"Wha?" asked the teal one in confusion as the woman jumped back in suprise and turned her head to a control booth with a Assassin in blue robes was manning the controls.

"Yes! I saved you!" the blue Assassin yelled in happiness, "Oh wait, I saved you" but then realized he messed up.

"Caboose you idiot!" Shouted the Teal one "You messed up my plan with Simmons where he'll attack her while I distract her."

"You ratted me out you bastard!" Simmons shouted in panic as he fired the hand cannon at the women only for her to use the bullet from the cannon as a springboard launching herself up at her "The Hell?"

Slamming into Simmons the women threw him at the red coloured one before plating her foot into Orange's sack, again, lifting him into the air before slamming her fist into his solar plexus cracking the ground beneath him as he impacted it.

"Whoa that was awesome!" Teal shouted as he jumped back into the fray swinging his sword randomly "Swish! Dammit! Swish! The Hell! Stab! Oh C'mon!"

But every attempt was thwarted as she either blocked, or dodged the attacks, and return one of her own with a punch or kick. She the man's wrist, twisted making him release the sword. Then placed a front kick to his face making him skid back.

"Did you see that?" Orange asked as Teal slid by.

"How could I miss it!" Simmons retorted.

"Hey Simmons!" Red shouted in sudden realization "Isn't that one of them homing cannon type models."

"Holy shit it is! Simmons realized "Keep her busy while I lock on!"

Before they could however the Red head leapt on Teal, and proceeded to punch the living daylights out of him.

"OW! Right in the mouth, huh? I didn't know you were a sitter!" Teal joked only to receive an even harder punch to the balls

"Simmons, lock on and fire!" Red ordered.

"Yes sir," Simmons ducked around the corner and aimed at the red head and a beeping could be heard as the cannon locked on to her chakra pattern, the woman looked up and spotted them just as the cannon locked on "Eat this!"

The projectile then proceeded to follow her as she performed some acrobats, and then turned straight toward THEM.

"Are you fucking kidding me? RRUUNN!" Teal shouted as he bumped into Simmons who in turn swung his hand cannon and whacked Red across the face. They staggered for a moment and that was just enough time for the Red head to punch them in one go.

Orange froze as Red head sprinted towards him a full tilt before sliding between his spread open leg "Oh god not like this!" Orange shouted covering his balls only for the cannon to go straight through his legs, turning his' eyes widened as he saw the red head vanish in a swirl of leaves just before the projectile impacted a crate of explosive tags and medical supplies.

"FucK!" shouted Orange as he tried to get away from the explosion bumping into Simmons along, but he wasn't fast as a barrel of explosive tags rockets under him and lifts off the ground along with the others, just as the Red head appeared in a swirl of leaves. Three of the poor landed on the ground and begin to groan in pain. Red head then moved over to a cement and moved it a specific. When it was placed there, a scream was heard, as Orange landed on the cement block with his nuts.

"Why don't you just... kill me?" grunted Orange in pain as he fell, and the Red head started to walk away.

_**(End Agent Tex theme song. A/N: Again, please note this for making you laugh, and I will not do this again, ever, thank you.)**_

"Kushina?" A voice shouted out in shock, turning the woman faced Jiyuu who appeared with Naruto and Hinata on his back, looking around Jiyuu suddenly paled "Uhh, I, uhh, your son is right here."

"Sochi?" Kushina asked freezing mid step as her eyesight focused on the whiskered blond on top of Jiyuu.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto asked in shock not noticing the destruction around them "KAA-SAN!" Naruto shouted leaping off Jiyuu into her arms as they began to cry.

There was a collective 'Aww' from the gathered crowd, even those currently laying broken and battered on the ground.

It was in this moment, that Mother and child were finally reunited.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Author's Post Word: __And done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, Kushina and Naruto are reunited with their remaining family members. Ja Ne!_**


	6. Grandparents, Raphael, and Busted

**_Author's foreword: Hello Everyone! I'm glad to know that my last chapter was well recieved, and the numbers have almost doubled! I'm very happy that this fic has been seen in a positive light and can't wait to see more results. Now, onto the fun!_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Grandparents, Raphael, and Busted ^^_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_SA Hideout_**

**_Main Hallway_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_'Well, I guess it's alright to say that it _WAS_ Kushina we heard,' _Thought Daisuke as he looked at the holes in the walls, craters in the floor, debris everywhere, and medics tending to Assassins who were all sporting major bruises and black eyes. There guide, Raphael Montero, an 18 year old from Spain and Ezio's apprentice, could only shake his hooded head at the damage. He was wearing a crimson with black trim Assassin's robes with a black shirt and pants, his is also wearing hardened leather spaulders, bracers, and greaves, and has a bandana around his lower face. If you see him without his hood on, you'll see dark Brown hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes. On his person he carries a Florentine Falchion sword, long knife, and dual hidden blade bracers. Also across his back a crossbow, as well as smoke bombs in a pouch on his belt and the same throwing knives belt bandolier, his teacher has. Raphael took another, and could'nt help but slightly fearful. He heard that Kushina Uzumaki was quite the woman to be feared, and he knew why, if she was capable of taking down a battalion of Soldier Class Assassin's imagine what she could do to the top Assassin classes. He shivered at the thought, he can be quite bit of a flirt at times, but he also had limits. The young Spaniard had only one thought about this...

_'Dios Mio, I better watch myself when I'm around her. She'll probably kick my ass,' _He thought especially when he saw his fellow flirting Teal colored Assassin being carried away looking particularly beaten, noting compared to the Orange colored one who Raphael heard the Medics mention his manhood would never work properly again '_Not to self Flirting with her could risk my life._'

Yukino couldn't help but smile as she surveyed the destruction that her daughter wreaked '_Yup, definitely Kushina-chan,_' She mused '_Only an Uzumaki woman could do _this_ much damage after waking from a coma._'

It was then the trio heard crying as they looked and saw the people they were looking for. Kushina and Naruto were both crying, but in happiness, as they embraced each other, neither thinking of letting go of the other. It was then a voice caught their attention.

"Kushina-chan?" the voice made Kushina's eyes widen in recognition of the voice.

_'I-it can't be...' _she turned her head, Naruto still in her arms and looked to see two she thought she'd never see again.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san?" She whispered in shock staring at the two, getting Naruto's attention "Y-you're alive?"

The pair nodded smiling as tears welled up in their eyes only to pale as they saw her get pissed "IF YOU WERE ALIVE THAN WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT ME!" She roared startling them "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE ALIVE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I GRIEVED? DO YOU?"

All around the complex Assassins were quickly leaving carrying any injured allies afraid to be in the warpath of the Red-Hot Blooded Habanero. "Please get me outta here!" Shouted the Orange robed assassin as the Red robed Assassin ran past with Simmons.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Simmons shouted in fright as he followed Red.

"Kushina-chan...please...we were isolated from the outside world for ten years after Uzushio was attacked, and we had no way of contacting you lest the remnants of our village be wiped out" Yukino explained, pleading as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, this time with hurt.

Kushina bit her lip as she tried to be angry at her parents "I thought you had died..." She whispered hoarsely "I cried for days..."

Naruto Looked up at his mother and back over to the two she called mother and father "U-umm, does that mean you are my Jiji and Obaa-san?" He asked hesitantly.

Kushina looked down at her son and smiled through her tears "Yes Sochi, they are." She confirmed before looking up at her parents with a smile.

The two walked forward and embraced the pair as all the female Assassins in the room went "Awww."

"Uuummm, as good as this sounds will somebody get me the HECK OUT OF HERE?" Orange yelled, and Kushina and Yukino's eyes twitched. Kushina looked at her father with an all too sweet smile, one he knew full well.

"Aaahhh, Tou-san? Would you mind holding Naruto?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Daisuke immediately nodded his head and grabbed Naruto putting distance between them and the pissed of Uzumaki females.

The pair turned to Orange who paled "I would say it was nice knowing you dirt bag, but it wasn't," Red informed "Maybe this time you _will_ die, and then I will be happy."

"Nice knowing you Griff!" Simmons shouted running away.

"Traitors!" Griff shouted pushing himself away from the pissed off Women. Kushina and Yukino stomped toward the cowering Assassin who was now curled up into a ball, their eyes glowing in a evil sadistic way. The two cracked their knuckles as they stood over Griff who just wet his pants.

"Any last words, teme?" Yukino said in a sickly sweet voice as she unsealed a normal katana with a black hard wood hilt, a silver square shaped tsuba with the Kanji for Poetic Justice on it, stored in a black saya with a drawing of a silver Kestrel. Griff was starting t whimper as he looked up in fear and said in a squeaky voice.

"Please not the nuts," He whimpered out making Yukino grin widely "Fuckberries."

Daisuke discreetly covered Naruto's Eyes and ears as Yukino and Kushina began to viciously attack the orange robed assassin, targeting his nuts, far more than should be humanly allowed '_Yup, Kushina definitely is an Uzumaki female,_' He mused wincing in sympathy to a particularly vicious kick to the man's nuts '_May you rest in Peace, unknown man._'

"OH MY GO-O-O-OD! HAVE MERCY!" Griff screamed in agony as the torture went on. Meanwhile, Raphael was looking at the scene in fear as he protecting his babies, _'Another note to self. Don't ever, EVER, interrupt a family moment,' _he thought as he continued to watch the Orange clad Assassin be beaten to a bloody pulp.

Jiyuu was also watching, but unlike the rest of the other males, he was actually grinning with nostalgia. _'Aaaahhh! Good times!' _

"Hey what's going on here!" shouted an Assassin dressed in cobalt robes, carrying a modified Chinese Repeating crossbow on his back.

"CHURCH SAVE ME!" Griff shouted reaching out for the said Assassin who suddenly found two pairs of violet eyes on him.

"Why do I feel like Five Hundred Tex's are about to attack me?" Church asked as he slowly backed away pulling out his crossbow.

"Going to try and take away our _plaything?_" Kushina asked in a sweet voice... OF DOOM! Suddenly, Church felt all the confidence he had leave him.

"Umm, I, uhhh," he stammered, and then two blurs slammed into, and for the next three hours the screams of two Assassins could be heard all around the Elemental Countries, but they will not be alone as a certain Uchiha-teme is about to get the beating of a lifetime, from his wife.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile at the Uchiha Compound_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

All was quiet in the Uchiha Compound...well for the unexpected infuriated yell of "TEME!" and the Uchiha Clan Head flying out the front door to his house and landing in the pond.

Coming out of the doorway of the house one pissed off Mikoto Uchiha whose Sharingan was blazing furiously "So you thought you could go fuck some _whore_ and I would never find out?" Mikoto asked glaring down at Fugaku.

"What do you think you are doing to me?" Fugaku demanded only to receive a kick to the nads.

"I am doing something I should have done a _long_ time ago teme," His furious wife growled out "Sasuke! Itachi! Pack your things!"

"ABSO-" Fugaku began only to be punched into a wall as more Uchiha began to gather.

"A cheating husband has not the _RIGHT_ to demand anything," Mikoto growled as the tomoes in her tri wheeled Sharingan span "Just be glad I'm not doing what I _really_ want to do," Huffing she kicked him into the air before punching his solar plexus full force "Consider us Divorced Teme." She declared stalking into the house. The other Uchiha looked to see their unconciuss Clan Head in a very awkward position.

Ten minutes later saw Mikoto and her children coming out of the compound with bags in hand. Itachi, curious as to what will happen decided to ask his mother.

"So, what now Kaa-san?" he asked, although slightly afraid, even though he did'nt show it. Mikoto looked down at her eldest and smiled.

"We're going to stay with some friends of mine, I'm sure you and Sasuke will get along just fine with them. But first we have to see Lady Hokage so that she make the divorce official" She told them and looked to the trees and gave a whistle, and then two female figures dressed in ANBU attire appeared, ANBU that Itachi recognized immediatley.

"Neko. Pansā," Mikoto said to them in greeting as the two female nodded their heads, grinning behind their masks as they watched the whole thing.

"About damn time you left him Miko-chan," Neko stated in amusement "You want us to take your boys _there_?"

Mikoto nodded "Also please update Ezio-kun on the current situation," She asked before Shunshining away.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked still confused as to what was going on "Hey Aniki? Where are we going?"

"I'm not certain Otouto," Itachi admitted picking his brother up as he followed the ANBU "But truthfully, I'm glad to get away from Fugaku-teme."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile at the SA Hideout_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

After Kushina and Yukino's 'fun' with the two Assassins, the two rejoined Naruto, Daisuke, Jiyuu and Raphael, who introduced himself to the blonde Jinchuriki, and were now in a lounge room talking about each other. Kushina and Naruto sat in a chair with Jiyuu sitting on his haunches next to them like a guard do..I mean Wolf.

Naruto laughed happily sitting in his mother's lap as she told stories of when she and Minato where Genin students and her parents told of some stories of when she was little much to Naruto's amusement and Kushina's embarrassment, a knock on the door interrupted the conversation as a messenger stepped in "Sorry to interrupt, but Mikoto-san and her children have arrived," the man announced bowing slightly "Once she heard of your awakening Kushina-san she wished to speak with you."

Kushina's eyes widen at that, "Please let her in," she told the messenger, and 10 seconds later, a woman dressed as a housewife who looked to be in her late twenties appeared, with two young boys, one who was beginning his years a teen, and a boy about Naruto's age with a duck-butt hair style. The woman smiled as tears of happiness flowed from her eyes, as Kushina got up with Naruto and looked at her.

"Miko-chan?" Kushina said her voice filled with happiness seeing another of her best friends.

"Hey Kushi-chan, it's been awhile," Mikoto said as she looked at her friend since their Genin Days.

The pair hugged as they both smiled, looking at the boys Kushina's eyes settled on Itachi who looked about nervously for an escape route "And where do you think you are going, It-A-Chi-Kun?" Kushina asked sounding out each syllable of Itachi's name.

The teen twitched "I'm glad to see y-you alive Sensei." He said honestly, fearing the woman in front of him.

Sasuke looked on in awe as Itachi seemed to wilt under the woman's gaze "You haven't been training enough have you?" Kushina asked in a sweet voice making Itachi break out into a sweat "Starting tomorrow we'll fix that, _won't we?_"

"H-H-Hai Sensei." Itachi agreed internally weeping.

Mikoto laughed at her Eldest son's misfortune, while Sasuke and Naruto looked puzzled, before the two could ask, another person came through the door, one that Mikoto immediatley recognized as she walked up to and kissed full on the mouth suprising everyone there, including Mikoto.

"I missed you, Ezio-kun." she purred as the former Uchiha Matriarch and the Master Assassin embraced each other.

"Not that I mind that greeting but... aren't you married?" Ezio asked slightly confused.

Mikoto shrugged "We're divorced," She stated scowling "Teme thought it would be alright to cheat on me and demand that I still be the doting wife."

Sasuke and Itachi blinked in surprise at the information as the adults in the room scowled "Sochi, why don't you show Itachi and his brother around the compound a bit, see if you can find Ryu while you're at it." Kushina said smiling down at her son who nodded and led the two out of the room, just as the door closed Kushina exploded "THAT ARROGANT TEME SAID WHAT!"

"You heard it right Kushi-chan, that arrogant teme cheated on me, and do you know who it was that he did it with?" she said as tears of anger leaked from her eyes.

"Who?" Kushina growled wanting to know so she could kill the bitch.

"His number one fan girl, Abi Haruno. They've been doin it for years after Sasuke was born." Mikoto growled as she clenched her fists in anger. Kushina just exploded after that.

"THAT PINK HAIRED SLUT! I SHOULD'VE KILLED THAT BITCH WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! She even tried to flirt with Minato, and I caved her face in!" she roared, while her hair flared out looking like ninetails. "I swear if I meet her on the streets she will NOT live to see the next dawn!"

Everyone stared as they saw the familiar red chakra of the Kyuubi wisp out of Kushina's body as she continued to rant "Kushina!" Daisuke shouted.

"AND THEN I WILL TAKE HER HEAD AND SHOVE IT UP HER ASS SO FAR THAT-"

"Kushina!"

"SHE WILL PRAY TO ALL THE GODS FOR THE SWEET MERCY KNOW AS DEATH!"

"KUSHINA!"

_That_ got her attention as she turned to her father who remained steadfast under her gaze "Calm down for a second," He ordered in a tone that brooked no argument "It appears you have some of the Kyuubi's powers still within you Kushina-chan." Kushina's eyes widen a little and she calms down, the chakra receding as she did so.

"I'm sorry about, I'm just so angry about that asshole cheating on Miko-chan with that pink-haired howler monkey," she said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Well there is good news to this," Mikoto said smirking evilly "According to Clan laws, if the husband or wife is caught cheating on their spouse and the spouse divorces from them, they must marry the one they were cheating with. So Teme is stuck with that pink haired howler monkey."

Everyone blinked before they howled out in laughter at Fugaku's situation, coming up to Mikoto from behind Ezio wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple "I promise Mikoto," He whispered "That bastard _will_ pay dearly for hurting you the way he has." Mikoto smiled gratefully, as she turned around and returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Ezio-koi," she said as the two of them just held each other. As Kushina was watching with a smile on her face, happy that her friend has found someone better, she just remembered something.

"EEEK! Oh no! I forgot!" Everyone turned to her wondering what she meant by that.

"What is it, Kushina?" Daisuke asked.

"Akashio!" She shouted the name of her Katana "And the inheritance Minato-kun left for Naruto-kun! They never bloody gave it to him!" Kushina let out a small growl "I'm gonna go get them..."

"Madonna Kushina," Ezio said stepping forward "You still are not fully recovered yet, we can retrieve them for you, as for your sword however, I believe a former student of yours is holding onto it for the time being."

It was then Kushina remembered two of her other students, " Yugao-chan, Komachi-chan, I nearly forgot about them!"

Mikoto put her hand on her best friend's shoulder to elate her fears. "It's alright Kushina-chan. They're both alright, in fact, you should be proud of the two of them," She reassured "Yugao-chan and Komachi-chan are both high level ANBU members, and Itachi-kun is also a member of ANBU, he is strong for his age."

Kushina smiled in relief "But what about the inheritance Minato-kun left?" She asked "I will not let Konoha keep their hands on it!"

"And nor will they," Ezio declared "I'll have our top members _liberate_ it immediately."

Kushina smirked at the underline meaning of 'liberate', oh she would've loved to see the looks on those pigs faces, but then a look of confusion appeared on her face.

"Ano, who are these top members you speak of?" she asked, and Ezio just smirked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," He declared airily "Anyways I have some paperwork to do, so if you'll excuse me."

Ezio bowed and simply vanished leaving an annoyed Kushina and amused crowd "Baka!" Kushina shouted in irritation as the others laughed "I suppose we should see what the boys are up to." Kushina mused looking over to Mikoto.

"Yes we should, Naruto is a well known for liking to prank people." Mikoto agreed with a smile as she nodded.

"Runs in the family I guess," said Kushina as they left the room to go look for the boys.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A certain Uchiha Teme was pissed, no, downright furious! The reason: his wife divorcing him for sleeping with another woman and his now marrying said woman, one pink banshee known as Abi Haruno, and to make matters worse Mikoto took their sons and disappeared off the face of the earth, none of the Uchiha's he sent out could find her. Scowling he slammed a fist onto his desk '_Damn that bitch of a woman,_' He thought to himself '_She was _supposed_ to keep her mouth shut like a good bitch and do _nothing!'

Right now, with the coup delayed he could barely do anything. And it ticked him off even more. Then the door slides open and an Uchiha nin kneels before him. Fugaku without looking at him, snarls out, "Report," he snapped glaring at the Uchiha.

"Fugaku-sama, we could find no trace of Mikoto or either of the Children," The Uchiha reported "Also Tsunade-hime wishes to speak with you immediately."

Fugaku seethed at that Senju bitch's name. After the incident with Kumo when they tried to kidnap her, and make her into a breeding factory and failed, Tsunade went BALLISTIC on his ass so HARD, he could'nt shit for weeks, now with her as Hokage, he had to be more careful and it was not his specialty.

"Alright, I go see what she wants, but continue the search for Mikoto and my sons," he growled as the Uchiha bowed said "Hai" and left. With that the Uchiha Head stood up and went out the door to see Tsunade. Although in the FAR back reaches of his mind, something was telling him to not go. But he immediatley squashed as he left the compound, never aware of the DOOM that was to befall him.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Hokage's office**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Tsunade breathed calmly as she waited for Fugaku to arrive in the office inwardly grinning manically, she remembered what that bastard had tried to do to her, and she was going to enjoy doing this.

"Enter." Tsunade said as Fugaku knocked on the door, she was facing out the window of the office as he entered "Thank you for coming Fugaku, I was just made aware of something we need to speak of."

"Hokage-sama I have the entire clan searching for Mikoto and-" Fugaku started only to be cut off.

"You won't find them," Tsunade announced still looking out the window "They are in a place you will never reach let alone find, but that isn't why I called you here, Fugaku Uchiha, would you mind explaining why you are attempting a coup on _MY_ office?"

Fugaku sweated a little at that,"What ever do you mean Hoka-," before he could finish, Tsunade slammed her palm on her desk when she turned in her seat and gave a glare that could scare even the Gods themselves.

"Don't play games with me you little shit!," she growled out her face saying that if he lied to her, he was dead. Fugaku gritted his teeth, Tsunade already gave him two strikes. The first, abandoning her surrogate daughter/student in the hands of Kumo to be used as a breeding factory. The second, trying the same thing with her.

"Third Strike Fugaku," She stated "Either step down from Clan Head and remove yourself from Konoha after having any memories on Konoha's secrets removed, or die, your choice."

The grinding of Fugaku's teeth was quite audible as Tsunade stared him down unflinchingly "Neither," He announced coldly "I"LL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE NOW!" He roared going for his Kunai right before Tsunade smashed her fist into his face putting all of her legendary strength behind it.

The smash was heard through Hi no Kuni as Fugaku impacted against the wall "I am only leaving you alive for a friend of mine to get at you Fugaku," Tsunade announced "He holds Mikoto quite close to his heart as a very dear friend, and he _really _wants a piece of you." Fugaku groaned in pain as he spat out six of his teeth due to the punch, and then glared hatefully at Tsunade.

"You, you Senju bitch!" he snarled out, "And who is this 'friend' of Mikoto's that you speak of?"

Tsunade just grinned at that, "Oh? Why he is the leader of a organization who strives to keep the peace and freedom for all humanity, not that you care about it anyway."

Fugaku was confused and pissed at that. "I said Tell me whore!" Fugaku shouted earning himself a very painful jutsu, known as, boottotheface.

"My Organization," Ezio said as he stepped out of the shadows of the room "And you, I will enjoy hurting you badly."

Fugaku glared at the stranger with clear anger and rage, "Who the hell are you? And where is that bitch of a wife of mine?" That only made Ezio pissed off more than usual as he socked Fugaku right in the jaw.

"Pezzo di Merda (Piece of Shit)" He growled standing over the Uchiha "Not only do you make the son of the Yondaime life a living hell, but you betray your vows to your wife, people like you make me sick."

Tsunade seemed to grin as the pair stood over the glaring Uchiha "Fugaku Uchiha, for your crimes of treason against Konoha you are guilty," She declared "The Uchiha clan will be cleansed of those who seek to weaken Konoha by a civil war and be put to death, you however shall be handed over to the Shadow Alliance to be done with as they wish, _that_ is the Organization your wife is with."

Fugaku paled at that, his Coup De'tat was ruined, and his wife is a member of an Organization of assassins, and now same was going to do something to him which was definintely not gonna be pleasant. And now the Uchiha are going to suffer for their attempted coup, well, the idiotic ones that is.

"No. NO! You can't do this! The Uchiha are the Elite Clan of this village! We are superior to the other clans of this village!" he ranted, "He promised us we will get our true rightful place of power!"

"Who promised you?" Ezio asked dangerously leaning in revealing one of his hidden blades.

Fugaku grinned madly "Our ancestor Madara Uchiha will destroy you!" He shouted gleefully only for his smile to freeze at the massive KI focused on him, turning his head he whimpered at the sight of a pissed off red headed woman.

"Hello, Fugaku-teme...missed me?" growled the red headed woman, one Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze, and mother of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Fugaku then realized, as his whole wretched flashed before his eyes, that he realized one thing...

He was in very...serious...trouble...

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Forest clearing, in the woods around Konoha._**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Yukino, Daisuke, Jiyuu and Mikoto were watching over the children as they conversed with each other. Hinata was talking, although shyly to the three boys in front of her about herself, namely her likes, dislikes, hobbies, and well, certain stuff.

"Do you think we should have stopped her?" Yukino asked hesitantly.

Jiyuu and Mikoto both laughed merrily "No one would have been able to stop her at that moment," Jiyuu said "Last time I'd seen that look in her face was when Minato nearly died perfecting the Hirashin."

Mikoto snorted "Who would of thought one person could have sent the Yellow Flash into panicked hysterics." She said in amusement reliving the moment where Minato nearly had a heart attack at the sight of a pissed off Kushina "Iwa was completely embarrassed when they learned of it, one women doing what even an entire army couldn't." Everyone laughed at that and would've continued the conversation if a sudden girly scream from Konoha had'nt erupted.

"Sounds like the torture has begun," Jiyuu commented with a sadistic gleam in his eye.

Daisuke chuckled "She definitely is an Uzumaki," He commented as another scream rang out "Are you sure your ex was a male?"

Mikoto shrugged "I wondered that myself on our wedding night his thing was so small," She stated "Even when I was pregnant with Itachi Me and Kushi-chan were convinced he used artificial insemination to impregnate me."

Jiyuu growled at that, "If he does'nt have the dick, he does'nt deserve to be the Alpha of the pack,"

The others blinked at the wolfs inquiry, but shrugged it off "What do you think she's doing to him?" Yukino wondered "It sounds painful."

Mikoto looked to be in thought as she frowned and held her chin "I think she might be giving him a tittie twister." She mused "She always said if he hurt me she'd do it until they were ripped off."

"Ouch," Daisuke said as he winced, then shrugged, "Oh well. His own damn fault it's happening to him," he finished, as the women giggled and Jiyuu snickered, as the screams continued, all the while the four children were shaking in fear at what horrible things, despite being well deserved, could befall a person. Uchiha gulped in fear as he had witnessed his sensei angry like this before and it was not pretty. Sasuke turned to his head to Naruto with a look of fear similar to his older brother's.

"Remind to never, EVER make your mother angry," he said and Naruto nodded his head.

Naruto chuckled weakly remembering the devastation his mom caused just hours ago "I think I won't listen to her rules," He said nervously "It would be dangerous to my own health."

"It is Naruto-kun, it is," Itachi confirmed looking slightly pale "I did so once, and well, there is a reason I wear a shirt when swimming."

The two younger shivered at that while Hinata was still petrified at the screams coming from the village. She noted to herself, that she WILL remain in Kushina's good graces, or suffer her wrath.

Yukino glanced over to the children before smirking at Hinata who blushed any time Naruto talked to her '_They would make such a cute couple._' She thought her mind planning out ways of getting them together.

Daisuke hearing his wife laugh turned and shivered at the sight of her plotting smile '_Oh my, she's plotting to play matchmaker again._' He thought to himself praying for mercy on the souls who would be on the receiving end of her ploys. It was then a pair of sneezes caught his attention and he looked at who it was, and saw Naruto and Hinata rubbing their noses after they sneezed. Daisuke then understood who Yukino was going after.

_'Oh dear, I hope the two of you are ready for this,_' he _thought, ' Because Yuki-chan is notorius for her matchmaking,' _

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, back at the Hokage's Office_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kushina huffed as she finally stopped wailing on Fugaku leaving the once proud and arrogant Uchiha a broken, bloody shell of his former self "Hello Tsunade-sensei," Kushina greeted in false cheer "Mind telling me where you were when Naruto was being beaten by these bitchcock villagers?"

Tsunade swallowed audibly as she saw the false smile her former student was wearing '_Shit._'

Tsunade realized one thing in that moment...She was definitely _SCREWED._

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Evil Cliffhanger no Jutsu!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed that and rest assured, I will be back. But I need some rest, so, until then, Ja Ne!_**


	7. Tongue lashing, Plots, students

**_Author's Pre-word: __Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting but I had been...distracted. So, before we continue on, I like credit to go to the following people who helped me get this far:_**

**_DragonKnightRyu-Co-writer/OC support_**

**_Leaf Ranger-OC support/Tip giver_**

**_Now, on with the mission! _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Chapter Six

Tongue Lashing, Neverending Plots, Students

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Last Time**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Kushina huffed as she finally stopped wailing on Fugaku leaving the once proud and arrogant Uchiha a broken, bloody shell of his former self "Hello Tsunade-sensei," Kushina greeted in false cheer "Mind telling me where you were when Naruto was being beaten by these bitchcock villagers?"_

_Tsunade swallowed audibly as she saw the false smile her former student was wearing '__Shit.__'_

_Tsunade realized one thing in that moment...She was definitely __SCREWED._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Now**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Hi Kushina-chan," Tsunade said looking for an escape, or a delaying tactic so she _could_ escape "I was relieved to hear you were alive..."

"Save it Tsunade!" Tsunade flinched at the tone her former student used as she dropped the fake smile and glared at the Slug Princess, "I know you're happy, but also scared to see me here, because you KNOW you screwed up, BIG TIME!"

Tsunade lowered her head in guilt and shame as she knew what Kushina said was the truth. Ezio, after having one of his hidden subordinates take the_ former_ Head of the Uchiha Clan away for interrogation back at the hideout, looked between the two women apprehensively, they were considered the strongest Kunoichi, so being wary would be a good idea in case violence started.

"Sensei, you and Jiraiya were to take care of our son if we died, why didn't you?" Kushina asked in a quieter voice her voice full of hurt "You two promised us."

Tsunade looked down at her feet as she recalled the night, she had left Konoha after losing her lover Dan but still had maintained connections with her student and protégé and had accepted being her student's son's godmother "I was told he died during the sealing along with the two of you," Tsunade said "After that I ignored all communication from Konoha."

Kushina's KI was rising at that, "It still doesn't excuse you for not being for him! And who was the cockbite who told you that?" she demanded as Tsunade cringed as her fists clenched.

"It was those bastard ex-teammates of Sarutobi-sensei's! They lied to me and I was so overcome with grief I left," she said as her eyes welled up in tears. Kushina gritted her teeth at the mention of those two. Those old buzzards only cared about power and power only when it came to Jinchuuriki.

"THAT IS IT!" Kushina shouted incensed "THIS TOWN NEEDS AN ENEMA!"

Ezio winced at the shout "A Madonna Kushina maybe you should calm down just a bit..." He began only to freeze when Kushina turned to him, instead of the normal amethyst coloured eyes, she had blood red "Oh dear."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Homura and Koharu were at a undisclosed location to talk about the Uchiha and Tsunade issues, when a sudden chill went up their spines.

"What was that?" Koharu asked looking around nervously.

"Probably nothing." Homura stated "We should speed up our plans for Tsunade, she is starting to ruin everything."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Kakashi_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kakashi stopped in the middle of the street as a sudden feeling of dread came over him.

_'Why do I get the feeling that all **HELL **is about to break loose' _he said as he returned to reading a certain Orange Book at a faster rate before the Apocalypse came.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_At a Dango shop_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Yugao and Komachi were talking to their friends Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Rin and Hana Inuzuka when all of them felt a ominous aura, making them shiver.

"Uh-oh," Said Yugao as her eyes widened as she and Komachi knew this Battle Aura anywhere

"I have a very bad feeling about this," said Komachi as her hand with the dango stick trembled.

The five looked up as Yuuka ran in huffing and puffing "Kushina...in Konoha...angry." She huffed out between gulps of air "Run!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Hokage's Office**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Uh Madonna Kushina, maybe you should calm down for a second and take a breather." Ezio said backing away from the red eyed PO'd mother "You don't want to do anything rash now do you?"

Kushina calmed down as the remnants of Kyuubi's chakra receded, but the look of pure anger was still on her face, "Not right now. For Naruto's sake I will wait till the time is right to give the villagers their proper punishment,"

Ezio and Tsunade both breathed a sigh of relief at that. That is, until Kushina turned on Tsunade with a glare that made Tsunade gulp nervously,"But don't even THINK this excuses you Sensei! You're going to see Naruto and make it up to him, understand!" she told Tsunade and said person nodded quickly in response. "And where is Jiraiya?"

Tsunade paled "He went off on an information gathering trip." She said hurriedly "He won't be back for a couple of months."

Kushina growled out something about perverts losing their ability to reproduce and uncomfortable uses for a spoon making Ezio flinch and cover a very important part of his anatomy "Let's go Sensei!" Kushina growled "I need to get Naruto started on his training!"

Tsunade could only nod and followed her former student out to see her Godson.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Unknown Location_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Homura and Koharu were walking through the woods to rendevous with Danzo. After his escape from prison, thanks to his ROOT, he was able to contact his two lapdogs on the (cough) former council, and tell them to meet him outside the village. After about a twenty minute walk two shadows dropped down from the trees "Danzo-sama informed us of your arrival and sent us to guide you." One of the two informed blankly "Make no sudden movements."

The Elders nodded in agreement as they followed the two Ne operatives through the woods up to a hidden doorway leading to the hidden Catacombs that Danzo painstakingly had built utilizing Orochimaru's former laboratories. This particular part had dealt with D.N.A splicing.(Taking DNA strands and inserting another DNA strand into it, i.e. Jurassic Park had used Frog DNA and spliced it into the missing parts of Dino DNA)

The two Ne operatives lead the former Advisors throught the labyrinth of Catacombs until they arrived at a door. One of the Ne operatives turned his head to the two Elders.

"You may go in. But please note that he's in a meeting with someone that has...'bad blood' with Konoha," with that he and his partner left in a blur, leaving the two Elders confused at what he meant by that.

"Who is this person, that is with Danzo, they were talking about?" Koharu asked her companion who only shrugged as he had no clue.

As the two entered the door they froze at the sight of Danzo sitting in front of a man who had his back turned to them, when the man turned their breathed hitched, the man had midnight black hair with ice blues eyes containing crimson flecks, his outfit was a black neck to toe covering robe with the Kanji for 'Death' embroidered in red on his back.

"Karite." Homura breathed as he sagged to his knees all feeling lost.

The man known as Karite smirked evilly at the two Former Advisors as his voice spoke in a cool, but sinister like tone.

"Hello, Homura-kun, Koharu-chan...It's been, what, 30? 45 years? I'm suprised you remember me"

Koharu, when she regained her senses, decided to answer, "Y...Yes it has...But, how are you still alive? The Shodaime Hokage banished you for your crimes against the village and after you left, everyone immediatley forgot about you!" Karite just shrugged.

"Well, I don't know, I just trained, unlike those lazy-ass Uchiha who rely on their Sharingan too much in battle," He replied lazily as he looked them over with a brief scowl "God aging is such a horrendous thing," He drawled "I am glad I do not have that weakness."

"B-but how?" Homura asked still in shock "You don't look a day older than when you left."

Karite chuckled "Who do you think got Oro-chan started?" He asked "I taught him the basics of DNA splicing, after _I_ perfected it of course, the Uzumaki's have such a wonderful ability with their Regeneration Bloodline, they have the possibility of living forever with it."

Danzo coughed lightly catching their attention "Sensei, I find myself in need of your help," Danzo admitted reluctantly "My Ne forces were found in Konoha and I was nearly executed, I had also failed to acquire the Jinchuriki."

Karite snorted "You all are fools to be honest," He drawled and smirked. The Elders' eyes widened at that and Koharu gritted her teeth in anger at this.

"And what is THAT suppose to mean!" She growled. Karite just gave her an emotionless expression, but inside he scoffed at her stupidity.

"Simple," He said "While Jinchuriki _would_ make valuable weapons, forcing them to discard their emotions will only make it easy for the Bijuu to take them over, Suna has problems with their own Jinchuriki because of this, unfortunate, but true."

The Elders thought hard about that as Karite continued.

"AND not to mention that in most cases, the parents of said Jinchuriki will be very protective of their child, even though he/she is disliked greatly by the home village, hence why Jinchuriki are mostly the children of Kages to better make sure the village still has the power of the Bijuu and so the villagers don't do anyhting stupid," Karite continued before sighing "Besides we have a more pressing issue than taking over Konoha."

The Elders blinked "What is that?" Komura asked in concern.

"Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki," Danzo stated "Sensei was just beginning his explanation on it."

"It took me some time but I was able to find out what his goals are with capturing the Jinchuriki," Karite announced "Even though they have yet to take action they are gathering S-ranked nins for their organization, including a bearer of the Rinnegan, his goal, the revival of the Jubi and become it's Jinchuriki to use the moon to place a global Genjutsu to rule the world."

Homura and Koharu's eyes widen at that.

"What do we do?" Homura asked and Karite gave his answer.

"For now we leave the Kyuubi Jinchuriki be, seeing as my baka student's," Karite glares at Danzo, "so-called Special Elite ANBU can't seem to find him anywhere. Also for the time being we should pretend this meeting never happened" he said, then looked sternly at Koharu and Homura, "And you two, don't anything stupid, like Danzo here, and demand Tsunade to have the Jinchuriki hunted for it will only piss her off. Yes I may have hated her Grandfather's guts for kicking me out of the village, but I'm not stupid, and if you go against my orders, I will reveal to Tsunade the ones who told Madara that the second Jinchuriki Kyuubi was giving birth that night,"

The Elders paled at the threat "W-we never even told Danzo," Homura said "How did you?"

Karite smirked "When you reach around a hundred years of age, you pick up a few things." He said loftily "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some leads to check up on." With that Karite walked out of the room leaving two shaking elders and a contemplative former student.

"Danzo! How could you trust that _person? _You know, as well as us, the crime he committed all those years ago! I still remember it like it was yesterday!" Demanded Koharu as she glared at the door Karite walked out of.

Danzo sighed at that as he answered his former comrade, "I needed his advice in dealing with the situation we have right now, with Tsunade as Hokage. For now we lay low and don't do anything rash. Let me remind you, He and I never got along as a normal Sensei-student relationship should, but I always heeded his words. We'll deal with him for now, but when the time comes, he will be properly disposed of," the Elders seemed to agree with that as they nodded their heads. But unknown to them, they were being watched by a pair of indigo slitted eyes.

The eyes blinked once before disappearing without a trace.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Brotherhood`s Base**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Tsunade breathed in sharply as she looked upon the base of the Shadow Alliance "Damn, you know how to build them." She whispered in awe looking around. When they left the Hokage Tower by jumping from roof top to roof top, they arrived at the outskirts of the village and Kushina informed Tsunade she'd have to be blind folded, for safety reasons. And when they arrived at their destination the blindfold was removed and Tsunade was treated to quite the site.

"My thoughts exactly when Minato-koi brought me here," Kushina said sadly.

"Madonna Kushina," Ezio said placing a hand on her shoulder "It may not be my place to say this, but he wouldn't want you to be sad when you think about your time with him, remember him and your time together fondly, but be sure to look at the present as well."

Kushina chuckled "Are you sure the two of you aren't related?" She asked jokingly "Because there are some strong resemblances I'm seeing."

Ezio blinked at that as he scratched behind his head and chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, we DID rub some things off of each other," he said as the two women giggled, just when they were about to give Tsunade the tour...

"KAA-SAN!," a yellow blur tackled Kushina to the ground.

Kushina smiled after realizing who it was and wrapped her arms around Naruto hugging him back "I take it you missed me sochi?" She asked lightly to which Naruto nodded as he tightly squeezed her.

Kushina giggled a bit as she hugged him back "Sochi, there is someone here for you to meet," She informed causing him to pull away slightly to look up at her "Naruto, this is your Godmother Tsunade."

Naruto looked at the person Kushina was refering to and saw a blonde-haired woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, (You guys know what she looks like) but he could some how tell that's not her real age. The woman smiled gently at her student's child as she knelt down to their level.

"Hey there Naru-chan, I'm your Nazukeoya (Godmother)" said Tsunade.

Now Naruto could tell this was a somewhat serious moment, but his curiosity could not be contained "Ano, why are you hiding you age?" He asked shocking everyone "How old _are_ you?"

Tsunade's right eye started to twitch, as Kushina snorted trying to contain her laughter, while Ezio sweatdropped. A dozen feet away Hinata, Yokino, Daisuke, Jiyuu, and Ryu who was watching from a hidden all had the same thought, well except Hinata as she didn't know what was going on.

_'Yep. Definitely Minato's kid,' _they all thought as a huge sweatdrop formed behind their heads. Naruto tilted his head to the side in curiosity as he saw Tsunade's eye twitching and then got a little nervous when he saw clenching her fists.

"YA DAMN BRAT!" Tsunade shouted angrily as she began to chase the blond "Don't you know that it's disrespectful to act a lady her age?"

Kushina finally couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing holding her sides doubling over causing the twitch on Tsunade's eye to increase.

"Kushina..." Tsunade growled out, and Kushina stopped laughing and looked at her sensei while grinning nervously.

"Now Sensei, I was just remembering the days when I used to call you that when you were getting older," she said as her hand scratched behind her head nervously. Tsunade's eyes only glowed red as she towered over her student.

"Uh-oh," Ezio said before grabbing Naruto and booking it out of there just as Tsunade made to punch at Kushina only for the red head to dodge and a crater to form where Tsunade punched.

"Is your eyesight going with your age Sensei?" Kushina asked teasingly as Tsunade began to see red.

"BRAT!" Tsunade roared destroying a tree as Kushina evaded her laughing all the while.

"Well ain't this familiar," Jiyuu observed calmly "Just like when she first became a genin, only she wasn't able to dodge."

Yokino blinked as her daughter evaded the attempts of her angry Sensei to beat her to a pulp, "And after all the time training under her, she's able to dodge her punches like they were kiddy swipes,"

Daisuke nodded as he looked at his daughter, "Yes indeed, it truly warms my heart to see our little Kushie-chan grow up," He chuckled while Yokino giggled. Jiyuu while watching the two women _interact, _suddenly caught the scent of something.

'_Hello, what do we have here, a couple of female cats,' _with that he disappeared in a blur suprising the two Uzumaki.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Nearby**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Are you sure they went this way Komachi?" Yugao asked as she and Komachi 'tree-hopped' through the woods surrounding the Brotherhood Base.

"Positive, Sensei's, Hokage-sama's and an unknown males scent lead in this direction," Komachi confirmed "But it feels as though something is trying to push the scent away."

"What do you mean?" asked Yugao, but before Komachi could answer, a white blur knocked Yugao out of the tree and onto the forest floor knocking her out and startling Komachi.

"YUGAO!" Komachi called out in worry for her friend, but then the same white blur came back and rammed into her gut making her pass, but not before hearing a familiar voice.

"Never thought I see you two ladies, again," before she could acknowledge the owner, she blacked out.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Ow." Yugao groaned as she slowly woke up "Where the hell am I?"

"Who knows, maybe a friendly place, or maybe hell," A voice said causing her to snap her eyes open to find herself tied to a chair in the middle of a bare grey room with a single light shining above her casting shadows about the room. In front of her stood a man wearing white robes and hood covering his face "And this all depends on your answers, especially the one where I ask what you are doing in _our_ territory."

Yugao looked at the hooded man and knew that his person was not one to mess around with, and, considering that a whole squad rescued her, Komachi, and Rin from Danzo's Ne drones is proof enough, that they don't mess around. Sighing, she decided to answer truthfully.

"My name is Yugao Uzuki. Me and partner were following the scent trail of Hokage-sama, an unknown male, and one we fully believe is our suppose to be long dead sensei," she told, then lowered her head as she felt almost ashamed of herself, "And when we were walking through the forest following the scent, we got jumped by this white blur," she finished and the White robed hooded man nodded.

"They're telling the truth Grandmaster." He said over his shoulder as a man wearing blackish-grey robes stepped out of the shadows and nodded.

"Release them," Ezio ordered and gestured for the pair to follow him "Do not try anything."

The two ANBU nodded as they followed the black robed man through a series of hallways until they reached a doorway Ezio stepped to the side and gestured for them to enter. Looking at each other they swallowed tightly and opened the door.

When they entered they expected many things, an ambush, a trap, a ugly excuse for an experiment..."O NEESAN! (Big Sisters)" But what they didn't expect was a yellow blur tackling them the ground, with his arms around both their wastes.

"It's good to see you! Yugao-nee! Komachi-nee!" The two ANBUs' eyes widen at that, only one person called them that.

"NARUTO!" They shouted in shock and sure enough the blond prankster looked up and grinned at his sister figures who looked on in shock at his white robed attire, the shocks kept coming though as...

"Hello Yu-chan, Ko-chan."

The two female ANBU looked from Naruto and saw the person who they thought was dead for 6 years, standing in front of them, with her red hair loose, and grinning that soft smile of hers. Yugao was the first to break out of her shock.

"S-Sensei?" she stuttered, and Kushina only grinned more. It was after Naruto let the two women up, they went over to their sensei. Nothing was said for a while until finally...

"SENSEI!" the two female, ANBU training forgotten, glomped their teacher in a group hug, tears of joy running down their faces.

"S-Sensei, we thought you were dead!" cried Komachi as she gripped the woman she thought as a second mother.

Kushina smiled gently as she embraced the pair she had treated as her own daughters "You two have grown so much," She whispered "Chunin to ANBU, I'm proud of you both."

Yugao gave a watery smile to her adoptive mother who took care of her after her own mother and father passed away during a mission "We thought you died." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"I almost did," she said and then her face turned into a scowl, "no thanks to Madara Uchiha," that caused the two young women eyes to widen.

"M-Madara...Uchiha," Stammered Yugao.

"But how? He should be at least over a hundred years old by now!" Komachi asked in shock, remembering reading about the Founder along the Shodaime Hokage back at the Academy.

Kushina closed her eyes in thought at that, "We believe it to be the result of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan," Mikoto stated surprising the two ANBU who never noticed her "The normal Mangekyou Sharingan is obtained by killing your best friend, the Eternal Mangekyou is obtained by taking your siblings eyes and implanting them."

The pair looked at Mikoto in shock and disgust at the information as Kushina and Mikoto shared a sorrowful look "I mean no offence to you or your sons Mikoto-san, but the Uchiha are fucked up." Yugao stated snarling "Killing your best friend and taking your siblings eyes? Disgusting."

Mikoto only shook her head at that, "None taken, and now with Fugaku and rest of those idiots in the clan out of the way, I will have that part of the Sharingan, ERASED. I will make sure every single scroll and book on the Mangekyou and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is burned unti it's nothing but ashes," She ranted on. "And god help those who have it for I will EVICERATE THEM!" She thought for a minute "Unless they had unknowingly awakened it, then I would just ensure they would tell no one and that they never use it unless absolutely necessary, like a friend is dying."

Everyone in the room sans Naruto, who had no clue at what was being said, sweat dropped at the women's ranting "A-a-any ways," Yugao said trailing out the word "I have your Katana here Sensei." she removed the glove on her hand, showing a seal on her palm, he then channeled chakra into it and in a puff of smoke was Kushina's pride and joy, second to Naruto, Akashio. It looked like a regular katana with a normal guard and hilt, with red string wrapping on the hilt. When she drew the blade, it had red swirls running along it. Naruto was awed by it, and he expressed in one word.

"Cool,"

Kushina nodded as she put Akashio back in it's sheath, and then looked at Yugao with a grateful smile on her face. "Arigatou, Yu-chan," She whispered gratefully hugging her student "Thank you for keeping Akashio _and_ Naruto-sochi safe."

"Of course Sensei." Yugao said as they separated "Rin-chan helped us out a lot with him."

"Rin-chan is still alive?" Kushina asked smiling fondly at the news "And what about Kaka-kun?"

The two female ANBU stiffened at that, they knew Kakashi was gonna be in a WHOLE lot of trouble when they tell her what Kakashi did, or rather didn't.

"Well, Sensei...you see..,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Kakashi's Apartment_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kakashi giggled as he read his Icha Icha Habanero Tales, his laugh was at how Jiraiya had managed to merge all of his somewhat (Read: Kushina caught him) peeking attempts and wrote a book with Minato and Kushina look a likes in the starring roles, true he had seen the red headed woman as a mother figure, but he couldn't deny her sexiness. However he heard something that made his blood freeze over in fear.

"HATAKE KAKASHI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

It was in that moment that Kakashi in, capital D-E-E-P S-H-I-T, translation: DEEP SHIT!

"Oh Kami-sama... I have a VERY bad feeling about this." he whimpered as he envisioned his oncoming DOOM! (I've been saying a lot haven't I?)

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Unknown Location_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A lone figure was leaning of a tree, waiting for his friend to come along. "What took so long Kage?" Karite asked slightly impatient as a large indigo eyed panther walked out of the shadows.

"Sorry for the wait," Kage said bluntly "The old fools may be planning against you."

Karite snorted "Fools, they do not truly see the troubles that come with 'ruling' the world," He stated with a sneered "There will always be dissenters, they will never be able to stop them, and eventually enough people will rebel and overthrow them."

"I have informed my father of the situation. He's already dispatched some of my kin to keep an eye on them," Kage informed him of what his father, the Panther Boss, Kage no ō, of the meeting Karite had with the Konoha Elders. Karite nodded at that, if he played his cards right, he can get rid of his pain in the neck former student, who he knew, along with that spoiled brat Madara Uchiha, who framed of a crime he did'nt commit, but had no proof, and despite his former undying loyalty to his former village, they threw him out.

He sighed, as he lifted the sleeve of his coat and it revealed a tattoo, but not just any tattoo, it was a storage seal. He channeled chakra into the seal, and in a poof of smoke, revealed a katana with a black blade with a silver edge, the hilt was yellow with a black daimond design, the guard looked square, but had a dragon engraved on it. It was currently in it's sheathe which was a dark prurple color with a black dragon drawing on it.

_'Hmm, let's hope you're stronger than you were last time, Kuro Ryū Ken,'_ the Exiled Nin mused as he grinned. He turned toward his partner and gave him a look and nodded, which Kage took as permission to go ahead, and left in a puff of smoke. After Kage left, Karite sealed the Dark Dragon Blade back into the seal on his arm and disappeared in to the shadows, his mind filled with thoughts of revenge on the ones who wronged and betrayed him.

_'Soon, my Hime...soon,' _

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Author's post__: And voila! The plot that you are waiting for! Now, to give you the profile of the man who I just introduced..._**

**_Karite _**

**_Hair Color/Style: Midnight Black, loose and short  
_**

**_Eye color: Ice blue with crimson flecks_**

****

**_Bio: A man with little in the way of morals and plenty in the way of disregard for the safety of human life. Having trained Danzo as an apprentice and has given Orochimaru some instruction on his experiments many would prefer NOT to think of this man who was able to fight on even grounds with the Shodai Hokage with his Blood Release and Panther Summons. The cause of his current personality, was due to a past tragedy that happened when he was still a loyal Konoha-nin, when he lost his beloved. Since that day he swore revenge on those who wronged and betrayed him. He has no ambitions for world domination, unlike his student Danzo, or his greatest source of hatred Madara Uchiha, or Orochimaru._**

**_Clothing: A black robe with the kanji for 'Death' on his back over top a long sleeved tight black shirt and black shinobi pants with a dark green flack jacket and combat boots_**

****Weapon(s): Reborn Dark Dragon Blade, forged from the original pieces of the late Dark Dragon Blade

Height: 5'9"

Build: Muscular/Slender

Personality: Cold, sarcastic, slightly sinister.

**_Age: Well over 100, looks to be in his mid thirties  
_**

Return to


	8. As time goes by

**_Author's Notes: Hey everybody! I'm happy, you know why? Over 14k hits, 102 reviews, 155 favs, 129 alerts, and thousands of visitors since I first started back in January! I'm proud of my work and it's inspired to keep writing and I wish to thank those who have supported me in making this fic continue! Now, I've just set up a Challenge on my profile, if anyone wishes to take the challenge, they're more than welcomed to. Now to onto the next chapter of Naruto: Assassin's Gaiden!_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_As time goes by_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_4 Years Later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"OH SHIT!" A blond haired ten year old boy wearing the white robes of the Brotherhood shouted as he ran full tilt away from a orange headed woman clad only in a towel as she chased the boy.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!" Kushina shouted as she chased her son through the area giving many men nosebleeds at her state of dress "PUTTING HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOO YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

It had been four years since Naruto was rescued by the Shadow Alliance, and reunited with his mother. During those four years, Kushina, Kasumi, Ryu Hayabusa, Kaen, Ezio, and others had trained the boy in their respective arts of the SA. Naruto was able to use Chakra Chains like his mother, learned how to wield two katana by Ryu, as well as Ninpou magic by said super ninja along with his wife Kasumi. Kaen and Ezio have trained Naruto in the arts of the Assassin Brotherhood, including the use of the Hidden Blade. His mother also taught him her clan's Kenjutsu Style techniques, as well as a few water jutsu, after finding out his chakra affinities were wind, water, and lightning.

Combat wasn't the only thing learned, he had also learned how to blend in with a crowd of people _looking_ for him, trap setting, blending in with shadows and other skills required for ninja and assassins to thrive in their fields. In fact that is the entire reason Naruto was currently Hightailing it away from one pissed off Kushina Uzumaki, he was assigned homework to prank his mother and manage to keep out of her grasp for a full ten minutes... needless to say it was not easy.

"OH COME ON KAA-CHAN! I HAVE TO KEEP MY STEALTH & EVASION TRAINING UP!" Naruto pleaded as he continued to run away from the angry red, now orange, headed woman, that was his mother.

"THAT DOES'NT GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO PERFORM YOUR PRANKS ON ME YOU GAKI!" Kushina roared as they continued to run throughout the entire SA compound.

*Meanwhile*

"Sigh, it sounds like Naruto-kun has done it again,"One Hinata Hyuuga muttered in annoyance as she dragged herself out of her bed rubbing her eyes. Like her blond haired crush Hinata had been heavily trained in the Brotherhood and Shinobi arts by her two sensei's Kasumi and Ayame, but the biggest change in her however was in her attitude, spear headed by Yuuka and supported by nearly every female living in the SA compound Hinata had undergone a radical change from the shy, nervous girl to a headstrong and bold pre-teen who was not afraid to speak her mind or kick some ass, although she still was rather nervous about her feelings for Naruto.

_'Oh Naruto, I may have changed thanks to my training, but I'm still a coward to confess my feelings to you,' _she thought sadly as she decided to take a shower and get ready for the day. Since it was a Saturday, and there was no need to go to the Academy today, she decided to seek out her senseis. Not for training, but for a little girl to girl chat. When she and Naruto met all those years ago, their relationship was that of best friends, and Hinata was waiting for the right time to confess her feelings to the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

"But if this keeps up there never will be the _right_ time." She whispered to herself as she pulled on her white assassin's robe. Once she was dressed she walked out into the hallway and began to make her way to the breakfast hall where her senseis most likely where.

*Elsewhere*

A black haired boy grunted as he heard the screams of fear and rage before pushing himself away from the pillow he was lying on "Goddammit it, why can't they be more quiet in the morning?" Sasuke Uchiha asked grumpily as he staggered into the bathroom to get ready for the day "_Some_ of us like to sleep in on the GODDAMN WEEKEND!"

When Sasuke and his brother Itachi left the Uchiha compound and came to the SA compound, the two brothers went under the training regiment their mother set up for them, and with the help of a few of her, 'friends', lets just say Sasuke had been nightmares for 3 months since the first day.

He was still muttering to himself as he walked into his families dining room clad in a dark blue assassin robe that he wore while training. Itachi smirked as he saw his little brother enter the room muttering something about blonds and blenders. Glancing over to his mother his smirk widened as he saw a truly content smile on her face, something that was missing while they lived in the Uchiha compound, maybe it had something to do with the recent execution of the Uchiha rebels that rose up after Fugaku's public trial and execution, or maybe it was the fact that Ezio had proposed recently to his mother, something she readily accepted, or maybe it was a mix of both.

'_Well, at least Sasuke will see a better father in Ezio-san, than Fugaku-teme,' _thought Itachi as he continued eating his breakfast, and saw Sasuke began to eat as well, still muttering.

"Naruto-kun, and Kushina-sensei's antics woke up you up?" he said jokingly, chuckling at the glare his little brother gave him. Sasuke sighed as he went back to eating his meal in peace.

"What is it with those two? It's like this every. Single. YEAR!" he shouted the last part causing his mother to giggle and his brother to eye smile in amusement.

"It's just how those two are, Sasuke-kun," said Mikoto as she joined her children at the table. "Kushi-chan was the same way when we were kids."

Sasuke's eye twitched "I still don't see why they have to interrupt _my_ sleep!" He growled "Oh he is going to pay, oh yes he will!"

Itachi and Mikoto exchanged amused looks as Sasuke continued to plot against his blond friend, although he would never admit it, even under the most horrible of tortures, they tried, believe me they tried, but such was their life.

*Naruto*

Naruto panted as he collapsed to the ground utterly exhausted thinking he had lost his mother "Geezus," He panted "I thought I would never get away!"

"Who said you got away So-chi-chan?" Naruto squeaked in horror as he saw his mother towering over him.

"Uhh, hehehehehe, hey Kaa-chan," he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Kushina's smirked evily as she looked at her son.

"So you thought you could get away from me? And not without punishment?" She asked as Naruto wilted under his mother's glare.

"I uhh, well, uhh, JIYUU TOLD ME TO DO IT!" He shouted hoping to escape his mother's wrath.

"Oh you little RAT!" Jiyuu shouted in fear as Kushina turned her glare to him "Screw this I'm gone!"

"COME BACK HERE JIYUU!" yelled Kushina and Naruto decided to use this oppurtnity to escape, as he ran the oppsoite direction.

'_I'm going to do it, I'm going to escape,_' He thought happily as he sprinted full tilt through the woods '_I can hear the angels of heaven singing their praises on high as..._'

"TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" was what he heard and about 50 clones of Kushina appeared in puffs of smoke with half of them heading in the direction of Jiyuu, while the rest, including the original headed straight for him.

"OH COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" he yelled out in desperation and frustration as he doubled his speed and brought his hands up into the familiar cross seal "TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Around a hundred Naruto's appeared scattering in multiple directions hoping to throw off the piss off mother from the original, unfortunately he forgot to take into account one thing "TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" He learned how to spam the jutsu from said mother, "NEVER BEAT THE MASTER OF KAGE BUSHIN, SOCHI!"

The place was covered by clones, and when a Kushina clone caught a Naruto clone, the two would puff from existance. As the number of clones died down, the original Kushina was getting frustrated as she scanned the area for her prankster of a son.

'_Where are you Naruto-kun?' _she thought with a sickly sweet voice in her head.

'_Protect me God._' Naruto whimpered mentally as he hid under a henge as a branch right beside his real mother '_I'll do anything, just don't let her find me!_'

*Heaven*

Kami looked down in puzzlement at Naruto huddled in fear "Should I or shouldn't I?"

*Back with Naruto*

Naruto was trying desperatley to hold and not make a sound, lest he faced the wrath of his mother, when he felt his nose itching.

_'OH CRAP! PLEASE! NOT NOW!' _Naruto thought frantically as he twinkled his nose to get it to stop itching, _'PLEASE NO! DON'T YOU DARE!,'_

However it was not to be as "AACHOO!" resounded out reaching even Konoha with the level of volume.

Naruto sweated as he looked fearfully up at the hundred pissed off faces that was his mother "Why Kami Why?" He asked looking up to the heavens.

*Heaven*

"Because it's fucking hilarious!" Kami answered laughing merrily as Minato looked down in a mixture of pity and fear.

"I remember being in his position," He mused wincing at the memory "I would say good times, but they were not for me, Kushina yes, me no."

*Back with Naruto and Kushina*

Naruto was white as a ghost as Kushina and her clones loomed over him. Then, as if some evil joke was played, he started to have a flashback, when he was still alone for six years and the mobs that came after him started flooding into his mind as he stared back with a look of pure terror.

"N-No...please...don't hurt me," He whimpered fearfully as he began shaking like a leaf.

Instantly Kushina's angry demeanour was dropped as the Kage Bunshins vanished with a puff of smoke her face was full of concern and a slight amount of guilt as she wrapped her arms lovingly around her son "Shhh," she hushed soothingly as Naruto began to sob into his mother's arms "It's alright Sochi, no one will harm you any more, I will never hurt you Sochi, I promise."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother's neck as he continued to cry into her shoulder, and stammering apologies, with Kushina assuring him it was alright, as tears ran down from thier eyes. A few minutes of crying later, and Naruto's steady breathing told Kushina he fell asleep from all the stress, as she lifted him up and took him home, with one thought in mind.

_'Forgive me sochi,_' she thought sadly as she jumped from roof to roof.

*Konoha, Hokage's office*

Tsunade sighed as she stared miserably at the stack of papers sitting in front of her on the desk with a scowl on her face '_And it's still too early for even _me_ to start drinking._' She thought her hand twitching.

"You know hime," Tsunade looked behind her and there was Jiraiya outside on the window sill with a grin on his face, "I heard from Minato he just used Kage Bunshin in order to get the paper work done quicker so he could spend more time with Kushina,"

Tsunade's eyes widen at that, and then started banging her head on the desk, muttering 'Stupid. Stupid. STUPID.' with each hit. Jiraiya laughed his head off at this, but someone interrupted his fun.

"As funny as that sounds Jiraiya," the two turned and saw Kushina standing there in front of them wearing red Assassin robes with a sad/serious face, "I have no time for jokes,"

"Kushina? What is it?" Tsunade asked in concern.

"I fucked up," Kushina sobbed sitting down "This morning Sochi had put orange hair dye in my shampoo changing it orange and I started chasing him, but when I had cornered him he started reverting to _that_ time." The two Sannins blinked in shock at Kushina's admission as she sobbed into the palms of her hands "I'm such a terrible mother!"

Tsunade went over to her student kneeled down and put her hands on Kushina's shoulders causing her to look up, Tsunade gave her a look that brokered no argument.

"Kushina...You'e NOT a terrible mother," she reminded her and Kushina was about to say otherwise, but Tsunade did'nt want any of that, "You did'nt know Naruto will react the way he did,"

"But I should have!" Kushina protested "I knew what he went through but I still did what I did!"

"Kushina," Jiraiya said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "He was making good recovery, you were careful in the beginning, you _were_ mindful of it, this is his first flashback in two years, learn from it, don't beat yourself with it."

Kushina thought about this for a moment and decided to go with it.

"Alright Jiraiya, but first..." Jiraiya was puzzled by that but then realized where his hand was now at as it moved from Kushina's shoulder just above her breast.

'_Damn you body! DAMN YOU!_' That day a new legend was born, one that matched the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune the day how Jiraiya had flown five times around the world before landing in the female side of the Konoha Hotsprings.

"Ah, I needed that." Kushina said sighing contently as Tsunade held her ribs from laughing so hard at her former teammates misfortune.

"Oohh, that was rich! Better than what you did to him 4 years ago!" said Tsunade as she continued to laugh, remembering how Kushina rounded on Jiraiya, calling him a Perverted, peeping, baka, and stomping his family jewels 50 times, before decking him in the face.

Kushina giggled at the memory, as the sound of girly screams from the Hotsprings echoed through out the village.

"So are you feeling better now Kushi-chan?" Tsunade asked turning to her pupil who nodded "Good, well let's go see your brat, knowing him he's getting into some kind of trouble." She muttered towards the end forming a reinforced Kage Bunshin to do her paperwork.

*Naruto's Mindscape*

Naruto's eyes flew open just after a sneeze only to find himself in some kind of damp mausoleum-like area.

'_Where am I?' _thought Naruto as he got off the ground he was lying on, looked around, and spotted something that made his eyes bulge.

In front of him was a huge gate about the size of the Hokage Tower, and on it was a paper about as tall as him with the word seal on it, keeping the gate locked.

"Ho-oly shit" Naruto breathed in awe as he inspected the gate unheeding of the rustling sound further in "Could this be the Kyuubi's seal?" he wondered aloud "Not surprising if it is as I'm told she's pretty big..."

"**Are you calling me fat?**" a voice said in a growl that made Naruto squeak in fright as he jumped 5 feet in the air and landed on his butt, and looked into the cage that made his eyes go wide. The owner of the voice was none other than the Kyuubi herself, with her nine tails wishing behind her as she layed her head on her front paws looking at her container with a look of amusement on her face.

"**My, are'nt you the type to be easily spooked, hehehehe," **chuckled the Fox as she looked at Naruto's reaction to her joke.

"K-Kyuubi?" He asked in shock as he tilted his head back to look at her face.

"**Do you know any other 50 ft tall nine tailed foxes that are sealed within you, cause if you do and they are male, mind introducing us?**" She asked "**Cause I have an... **_**itch**_** that needs to be scratched.**"

Naruto blushed as red as a tomato at that, he was given the 'talk' by his mother a year ago, and to say he has been wierd dreams as of late was an understatement.

"Uhh, no! And even if I did, I will be having nightmares for the rest of my life!" he answered as he did'nt like the idea of two foxes of different genders, 'bonding'.

"**Damn,**" The vixen pouted before another smirk appeared "**But maybe...**" Suddenly there was a bright flash of red light that forced Naruto to shut his eyes, when he reopened them what he saw made his jaw drop, the massive nine tailed fox was gone replaced by a red haired woman with a passing similarity to his mother with red eyes and animalistic slit irises along with nine red, white tipped fox tails and ears, the biggest part that caught his attention though, was the fact she was stark naked and rivalled his godmother in breast size.

What happened next was the most comincal scene, in Kyuubi's opinion, of Naruto getting knocked 50 feet back by a geyser of blood, and had swirls in his eyes as he laid anime-style with one of his feet twitching .

**"Oops! Must've taken it too far!," **said the Demoness as she tried to contain her laughter at the sight as she snapped her fingers forming a crimson red Kimono with a nine tailed fox on the back around her with a darker red obi holding it closed "**Did you like what you saw?**" She asked as Naruto returned to himself.

The blond blushed a bright red at the question knowing he was going to have even more _weird_ dreams. He shook his head at that as he looked at the now clothed Kyuubi.

"Let's not talk perverted things here shall we? Why am I here?" he asked and the Kyuubi smile was gone and replaced with a sad frown.

"**I wanted to apologize to you,**" Kyuubi stated with a heavy sigh "**I had caused you a lot of pain and grief in your life, both directly and indirectly,**" She began to pace the pace the cell with a vacant look "**I never meant for any of this to happen...**"

"I know that Madara Uchiha is at fault for all that, not you Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said in an assuring tone smiling widely at Kyuubi "And I'm gonna kick his ass for it!"

The nine tailed fox giggled slightly feeling slightly better "**You don't have to call me Kyuubi,**" She said "**It isn't my name, my name is Shinku**"

Naruto blinked at this "Really?" Kyuubi nodded as Naruto pondered this, and after a few seconds, he grinned.

"I like it...Shinku-chan," he said and Shinku blushed at the suffix.

"**Baka,**" She mumbled as she turned her head to hide her blush "**A-anyways I would like to talk to you about your training, I have an offer for you if you are interested.**"

Naruto blinked in surprise "Really?" he asked "What is it?"

Shinku grinned at him with a slightly feral look "**You see, I have lived for hundreds of thousands of years, and random, wanton destruction can get a little dull after awhile to I lived as a human before,**" Shinku revealed making Naruto's jaw dropped "**In fact that is how some bloodlines start, was through mating with demons, so if you're willing I can teach you some things, along with some Kitsune and Bijuu arts as well.**"

Naruto was floored, if he agreed to this, and add these arts to his arsenal, then he can have what he needed to take down Madara, and most likely, prevent the same that happened to his father when Naruto was held hostage by the ancient Uchiha. Of course, he would have to talk to his mother first. When he thought of his mother, he remembered the incident they had in the woods, and immediatley felt terrible for making his mother feel like she hurt him in any way.

"Can...Can I talk to my Mom first? I need her opinion on this, and also...," Seeing the sad look on his face, Shinku understood why he wanted to talk to his mother first.

"**Of course you can Naru-kun,**" She agreed making the boy blush brightly "**And your mother will be alright, she is a strong woman.**"

Naruto nodded and smiled slightly at Shinku before disappearing from the mindscape. Once he was gone Shinku let out a sky and looked up at the cage and shook her head "**Damn Minato, if Kushina didn't already have you and I wasn't sealed in her **_**I**_** would have gone for you myself, damn you never cease to amaze me... summoning the goddamn fucking Shinigami of all things.**" She said with a tone of sadness at the end and then went back to back to thinking of which jutsu to teach Naruto first.

*Real World*

Naruto stirred and his eyes fluttered open and then realized he was back in his room in the Apartment Condo he and his mother live.

Naruto stirred and his eyes fluttered open and then realized he was back in his room in the Apartment Condo he and his mother live.

"Kaa-san?" He called out as he sat up slowly on his bed "You there?"

"In the kitchen Sochi!" Came the reply.

Getting out of the bed Naruto walked into the main hallway that led to his and his mother's room and walked out into the living room/kitchen where his mother was cooking some lunch and Tsunade sat at the table drinking some Sake and chatting with her former student, Naruto then decided to have a little fun with his Godmother.

"Hey Baa-chan!" he yelled, causing Tsunade to spit out her Sake, and Kushina to laugh.

"Goddammit Gaki I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade shouted enraged at the blond who howled out in laughter.

"Hehe sorry Baa-chan, but from now own we're calling you that!" Kushina said mockingly as Tsunade glowered at her "How are you feeling sochi?"

Naruto breathed and nodded "Better Kaa-san, sorry for worrying you." He apologized sitting at the table with an apologetic look.

Kushina smiled softly at her son before walking over to him and giving him a hug "Sorry I took it so far Naruto-kun," She whispered "Let's both try and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Naruto grinned and nodded "Right, also I talked to Shinku-chan, I mean the Kyuubi."

The two women wer shocked by that, well, not really, but hey...

"And what did she say Sochi?" Kushina asked her son.

"She offered me help in my training," He explained "More specifically in teaching me what she knows along with Kitsune and Bijuu techniques."

The two women where floored as they stared at the young blond '_She never offered _me _that!_' Kushina thought enviously "Yes you can!" She shouted out loud "Hell, I'm jealous! Shinku-chan never offered _that_ to me!"

Naruto sweatdropped as Kushina continued her rant.

_'Oh man, I wonder if Shinku-chan is seeing Kaa-san like this,' _thought Naruto.

**_'Indeed I am Naruto-kun,' _**Shinku said telepathically spooking Naruto for a second.

"What is it Gaki?" Tsunade asked seeing her godson jump in his seat.

"Eh, nothing just Shinku-chan talking to me mentally." He reassured rubbing the back of his head '_Why didn't you tell me you could do that!_'

He heard a nervous chuckle across the link as he felt Shinku give a sheepish shrug '_**I kinda forgot?**_' She offered weakly.

Naruto sighed in exasperation at that, as he continued to watch do her rant.

_'Well I just the okay from Kaa-san...When do we start?_' he mentally asked Shinku as she grinned inside his mindscape.

_**Oh I don't know how about RIGHT NOW GET YOUR ASS MOVING BOY!**_' Naruto yelped and leapt to his feet and began running outside at the mental yell from the Kyuubi as the two adults stared in confusion.

"Huh, for a brat he sure can move." Tsunade observed breaking the silence.

Kushina sighed "You're telling me," She agreed "It gets harder and harder to catch him each time he pranks me."

Tsunade chuckles a bit at that, but then she remembers something, or someone.

"By the way Kushina, how did everything go between you and Kakashi?" she asked the red head. Kushina put her forefinger on her chin as she thought about that after Yugao and Komachi told her what Kakashi did, or did'nt do.

"Well..."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Flashback no Jutsu_**

**_3 and a half years ago_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"KAKASHI HATAKE!" One Kushina Uzumaki shouted enraged as she stalked towards the quivering form of one Kakashi Hatake "What is this I hear of you _ignoring_ mine and Minato-kun's _SON!_"

"K-K-Kushina-san, I-I w-well, y-you see..." Kakashi trailed off as looked up at his mother figure for his younger years "Crap."

Kushina's eyes glowed as a dark battle aura covered her form, and a inhuman, angry, growl came out of her as she looked at her prey.

Kakashi was even MORE terrified now, because this was Kushina's infamous Inner Dark Demon personae, and he was unlucky to be subjected to it...twice.

"Please don't hurt me," he squeaked out.

"**Too bad,**" Kushina growled out "**There will be pain, **_**LOTS**_** of pain.**"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback no Jutsu end**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"We settled our differences fairly well I'd say." Kushina said smiling innocently as Tsunade sweatdropped.

"You kicked his ass did'nt you?" Tsunade deadpanned, as Kushina chuckled evily, causing the sweatdrop to grow bigger.

"That, and I destroyed all of his 'precious' books," she elaborated which caused Tsunade to roar in laughter at the Copy Ninja's misfortune.

"I bet he and Jiraiya-baka are still mourning the loss," she said giggling madly at the thought of her perverted teammate in tears over his book.

"Oh he learned _not_ to have those books around me, especially after what happened when he tried to get Naruto reading them." Kushina continued with another giggle.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback no Jutsu**_

_**2 and a half years ago**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Kushina-san! I can explain!" begged Kakashi as he looked at Kushina who's right was twitching viciously, and a tick mark was visible.

"You can explain, why you tried to corrupt Naruto with your Perverted Books, Kakashi!" she growled out as she glared at her husband's student.

Kakashi paled even more "It wasn't me I swear!" He exclaimed desperately "Blame Jiraiya! He wrote them! One of them contains you and Minato-sensei!"

Kushina froze for a second before a veritable storm of red chakra surrounded her "_**JIRAIYA WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU!**_" She shouted enraged.

"Uh-oh," Whimpered Kakashi as he knew Jiraiya was in deep shit now, "I have a bad feeling that Jiraiya has just caused some BIG trouble," his eyes then widened again when she turned back to him.

"What are you gonna do to me?" he asked fearfully.

"_**You're a tracker ninja right?**_" She asked holding him up by the scruff of his neck "_**So start tracking!**_"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Kakashi shouted fearfully tears pouring out of his uncovered eye as he began tracking Jiraiya '_Forgive me Jiraiya!_'

***_Near a hotspring*_**

Jiraiya the Toad Sannin was doing his research, or in the case of all women everywhere, peeping, for his next book in the Icha Icha Series. He was giggling like a maniac as he watched the women, who most were Kunoichi on there day off, in the Spring relaxing.

Looking over the hotsprings he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine but waved it off to a sudden breeze '_This is pure _gold!' He thought to himself as his perverse grin widened, suddenly the grin slipped from his face as he felt something tingle at the edge of his senses '_Wait, why am I feeling a sense of Déjà Vu?_'

"Oh Jiraaaaaiiiya," Jiraiya stiffened as he knew that voice anywhere, and by the sound of it, she is NOT happy, "IIIIIII found you," said the voice in a hiss/sweet like tone. Slowly, Jiraiya turned his head and standing there behind him, with one of his biggest fans, Kakashi with a leash around his neck, was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, who had a evil grin that could rival a fox's and her violet eyes were SCREAMING 'Bloody Murder'...on HIM.

"Uhh, hi Kushina-chan..." Jiraiya replied with a semi-frozen smile "How's Naruto doing?"

Kushina's smile widened as she eyed Jiraiya "Oh you know, just doing his training," She replied "A funny thing happened, Kakashi-kun tried to have Naruto-kun read one of your books, the one that happened to star me and Minato-kun..."

Jiraiya paled even further as he began shaking at the amount of KI the red head was outputting "I... uhh... well you see..."

The women were just laying in the hotsprings relaxing, when they started to hear screams of fear and pain, and then two male bodies fall in their side of the Spring.

"Oh dear god no." The white haired one whimpered as he saw the Kunoichi growl at him while the silver haired one merely whimpered and curled up into a ball.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback no Jutsu end**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kushina smile widely at her sensei as she stared gobsmacked at her student "I am proud to say that Jiraiya has received a beating that surpasses you and Kakashi has been scared away from his books," she announced smugly "He whimpers whenever he sees them."

Tsunade just blinked, and then clutched her sides as she just laughed in hysterical laughter at the misfortune of Konoha's top perverts. Kushina just giggled at the thought, but she was a _little _sorry for giving her surrogate son a bad case of...Fear of Angry Red Heads.

"Well now, I guess it's time we go see where Naruto went shall we?" Kushina asked Tsunade, and said Slug Princess nodded, as they left the Condo to find the blonde, whisker-faced prankster.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Hours later_**

**_In Konoha_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Walking through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, was one Anko Mitarashi, as she headed to her 'Home' in the Forest of Death. It was the only place the villagers would'nt go to pester her, and even ANBU think twice before going in there. As she was moving she sensed she was being followed, and by their intentions, these bitchcocks were not there to chit-chat. The main reason she usually stays away from the other villagrs because she was the student of the Traitorus Snake Sennin, Orochimaru, on of the Legendary Sannin. Since he had gone Rogue, everyone, thanks to the former Civilian Council and the Elders, viewed her as a "Traitor", the "Snake Bitch", or "Snake Whore". When she heard about the dissolution of the old councils and a new one with only one person, Leonardo Da Vinci, she merely was shocked and happy to say the least.

Taking a discreet look behind he using the store windows she frowned at the sight of a small crowd of men, a couple of Chunins and a Jonin was in the crowd, this will be a bit difficult '_Another former council hit squad?_' Anko wondered as she narrowed her eyes and gripped the kunai she kept in her pocket tightly while she acted like she saw nothing '_Goddamn those bastards, let's see how these boys can handle the _real_ Forest._'

The one thing many didn't know about the Forest of Death, save the ANBU squads, was that it was cleared for its more deadly critters during the chunin exams so that the genins could actually survive it, the only person known to regularly use the Forest, was Anko Mitarashi, and that was only because of the fact she was never accosted by any of the creatures for some reason.

As she and the Hit Squad following were making there way to the Forest, they did'nt know that someone else was watching the whole thing. Narrowing their eyes at the three corrupt ninja following a loyal ninja in order to kill her, the figure, dressed in red robes, with black trimming merely scoffed, as he followed them.

Anko smirked as she entered the Forest and immediately took to the trees and made a beeline straight to the deepest part of the forest that was cut off during the Chunin exams, the part that held the most dangerous of predators '_You boys may think you're the hunters, but you're the ones being hunted._'

"SHIT! She's onto us!" shouted one of the Chuunin as he sees Anko take off into the trees.

"Dammit! You two follow her! I'll go right and cut her off! The Civilian Council will pay us big time if we take her out!" Ordered and his two lackies responded with a chorus of 'Hai!' and went after the Tokubetsu Jonin. But they unaware they're being watched as a red & black blur went after the Jonin.

Looking behind her Anko saw the two chunins pursuing her and no jonin '_He's probably going to try and cut me off._' She deduced, looking at her surroundings she grinned as she recognized the land markings '_Looks like they'll be finally getting that meal they wanted..._'

"Dammit, we're losing her Wabisuke!" shouted one of the Chuunin, "And we're already too deep into the forest!"

"I KNOW KAGATO! But we have to get her or won't get the-" He was cut as a series of loud howls caught their attention and they stopped.

"W-what was that?" Kagato questioned his companion, but then they heard growling.

"What have we here?" A raspy voice growled out around them "Trespassers in _my_ territory, _my_ Forest, hunting one of _my_ pack?"

"W-who's there!" Wabisuke shouted gripping a kunai tightly "We are shinobi of Konoha, show yourselves _now!_"

A series of chuckles and bark like laughter could be heard all around them "We do not answer to Konoha, nor do we answer to your Hokage." The voice spat "We allow you to use our forest and the predators here as per our agreement with the Shodai, and _no one_ was to hunt one of _our_ pack!"

"What are you talking about? We're only the Snake Bitch!" Kagato retorted.

"If you're talking about Anko, you should'nt speak that way about her...For she is a member of _my _pack since the village and her sensei betrayed her!" yelled the voice.

"Who the HELL are you!" Wabisuke shouted.

"I am Yorutsume.(Night Claw)" the voice declared proudly causing Kagato to shake even more "Oh? Have you heard of me."

"I-I-It can't be," he whimpered fearfully "Y-You're just a legend!"

A harsh chuckle was heard "You should listen to legends," Yorutsume advised "As even they hold a grain of truth." A snap of twigs could be heard as a shadow lumbered towards the pair of frightened chunins "Not that it matters, as you will be consumed!"

The Chuunin were white as snow as they stared at a black wolf, about as big as a draft horse standing on a branch, it had had battle scars all over it's body, deep yellow eyes that pierce your very soul, and when he grinned, the two corrupt Chuunin trembled as they saw a row of sharp pure white teeth, as the aged wolf stared down at his prey.

"Hello...little sheep," he growled out, and as if taking that as a command over 30 pairs of glowing yellow eyes glare back at the Chuunin.

*With Anko*

Anko grinned as she heard the screams of the two chunins from behind her '_Note to self: bring a cow in for them._' She thought to herself before her instincts kicked in throwing herself out of the way of a Kunai.

"Hello whore," The jonin sneered at Anko with a lecherous gleam in his eye "Slightly impressive that you managed to off those two, oh well, more money for me. As well as a bit more_ intimate _time with you."

Anko growled ferally as she drew out her own kunai and readied to summon a series of snakes to her side "Like hell you will," She snapped "All you'll be getting is a castration!"

The Jonin just laughed and Anko's glare just increased.

"I'm not like those other 'wannabe losers', I actually train hard and learn all about my targets, their pasts and their techniques, and I gotta say, it was a BITCH trying to find out _you're _weaknesses," The jonin mocked as he sneered at her "After all why would someone care about the snake bitch, it was actually the Sandaime who gave me the info personally..."

Anko froze as her eyes widened in shock, fear and disbelief "No it can't be..." She whispered as she flashed back to the elderly man caring for her so kindly along with one Kushina Uzumaki after Orochimaru's betrayal. Her eyes narrowed as she snarled "YOU'RE LYING!" She shouted enraged as she leapt at the jonin her Kunai flashing.

The Jonin smirked as his plan was coming to fruition, '_Sucker,' _he thought as he dodged Anko's attack and decided to continue on taunting her, "Oh, but it's true, the old man told me himself, '_Do what you wish that former student of a traitorous Sennin. Just be sure she suffers!,' _Kukukuku, and I gladly accepted," he drawled on as he prepared a pair of senbon behind his back. Anko eyes had a murderous glint as she glared hatefully at the Jonin, and then she lost it.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed as she lunged at him again.

The jonin easily slid out of the way of the telegraphed attack and threw the two senbon, one impacted into her extended arm while the other impacted millimetres above her kidney causing her to cry out in pain and collapse.

The jonin chuckled as he knelt next to her and lifted her head by her hair "I know of your resistances to poisons and anaesthesias so t picked up this little beauty on the black market when I was in the capital," The jonin explained "Some group called the Black Spider Clan, very interesting poisons they had, this beauty actually disrupts the nerve signals telling the muscles to move, and as you can tell, very fast acting," the jonin lightly ran his kunai along her cheek leaving a thin cut along it as her eyes widened and a scream tore out of her throat making him smile "That was one senbon, the other one increased the pain receptors sensitivity, so a hard poke," he poked her hard in the gut causing Anko to cry out again "Feels like an Akamichi punch doesn't it?"

"Fuck you asshole!" Anko cursed and that made the Jonin pissed as he delivered a hard kick to the gut, making her cry out in pain again.

"Defiant little bitch," the Jonin drawled as he unzipped his, prompting Anko eyes to widen in fear as he let his member out, "I'm going to enjoy breaking you, and when I'm done, I'll make sure I'll-"

Before he could finish his sentence a throwing knife flew out of the shadows cutting into the jonins member but not removing it "Not going to happen Spuma(Scum)," A man growled stepping out of the shadows and harshly yanked the knife out before painfully ripping the man's balls off by pulling on it until the remaining muscles ripped off.

The Jonin screamed in agony as he clutched where his 'little friend' used to be as he thrashed on the ground on his back.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" The corrupt Jonin shouted out in pain and anger, as the man dressed in Red Robes, with black trim with his hood up shaped like an eagle's head, the shadow hiding his face, had bracers on his arms, and could make out a crossbow on his back, and a sword mounted on his left hip as the Jonin gave him a kick in the ribs, "My name is of no concern to you spuma, all you need to know is that some predators here like the smell of blood," the man stated "And some like it so much they will plant eggs inside of the dying creature and keep it alive until the eggs hatch, a painful death I am told, from the inside out, have fun."

He proceeded to gently pick up Anko bridal-style and whisper something that made the Tokubetsu Jonin's eyes widen in shock before tears streamed out of her face as she smiled happily, with one last glare to the Jonin, the man disappeared into the shadows just before a large insect like creature appeared. It looked exactly like a black praying mantis, but this mantis has sicklelike mandibles as it clicked them, and looked hungrily at the Jonin, who was now trying in vain to get away.

Near the exit of the forest the pair could hear the pained screams of the jonin as whatever found him attacked "Is it true?" Anko asked weakly "Is Kushina really alive?"

"Yes she is," confirmed the man "She alive and well. And raising her son as it should have been in the beginning."

Anko smiled, the first true she made since that day when her mother figure was thought to be dead. As unconciusness seeped in she said one phrase low enough for the man holding her could hear, "I'm so happy," was all she said as she passed out.

Sighing the man was about to leave the forest when a voice stopped him "Who are you and what do you plan to do with our pack-mate?" Asked Yorutsume as he appeared in front of the man.

The man paused for a minute in amazement at the massive wolf-like creature before bowing slightly "My name is Raphael Montero of the Shadow Alliance," Raphael replied calmly "I plan on taking her to our base and healing her of the poisons in her body."

Yorutsume looked Raphael over and took in his scent before nodding "Make sure you take a look at the mark on her left shoulder," He advised "It is a cursed mark, and that wretched thing should not exist."

Rahpael nodded his head in agreement, "I will, you have my word," he said walked past the Aged wolf, and disappeared into the shadows. The Elder Wolf gave a sigh as he looked at the full moon that was out tonight.

"Hashirama, you should be ashamed of your village," Said Yorutsume, "They've forgotten the will of fire you instilled into them decades ago, and now those two others that you and your brother trained alongside the little monkey, and that damned warhawk have forsaken your teachings. I hate to say this old friend, but the Leaf is nothing but a shadow of it's former self. Your granddaughter is trying to reapir the damage that has been done, but the bigots are attempting to derail her plans," he gave another tired sigh.

"I can only hope that the chosen child the Great Toad Sage spoke of will be ready when the time comes," He prayed "But I'll be dammed if we do not go down without a fight!"

With that he gave a howl that echoed throughout the Forest of Death, and soon other individual howls echoed. The howl was heard by others as well.

*Konoha, Inuzuka Clan Compound*

"Huh!" said one wolf hybrid Kuromaru as his ears perked at the howl.

"You heard it too, Kuromaru," said his partner Tsume Inuzuka, Head of the Inuzuka Clan. "What was it, it wasn't our pack I know that!"

Kuromaru narrowed his remaining eye as he looked into the night sky "The Yoru Hanta(Night Hunter) Clan," He breathed his eye going wide as Tsume whirled to face him "They exist?"

"What are you talking about?" Tsume asked in an awed voice "They were only a myth!"

"Sometimes Tsume, even myths can be true," Tsume blinked at that as the howling continued.

*SA Base*

Jiyuu turned his head as he heard the howling and a smirk formed on his face.

"Well now. It appears old Yorutsume has announced his presence after almost a century," he said as he heard the howling continue.

"What do you mean Jiyuu?" Naruto asked as he panted lying on the ground recovering from his training with Shinku "Who's that?"

"Yorutsume is an old and very powerful spirit wolf," Jiyuu explained in a semi reverent tone "Even amongst the wolf summons he is highly respected for his and his clans powers in battle. It must be coming close to the prophesised time if he is announcing himself to the world."

"Huh? Prophesised time?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you another time. Now, gather up your stuff, your Mother will be here to fetch us soon," Jiyuu told Naruto and said blonde nodded and gathered up the cloak he had. Jiyuu just looked up at the moon, with a grin on his face.

_'Things are gonna be different from now on,'_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Author's Post word: __DAAAAAAAAMN! This the longest chapter I've ever written! Hope everyone enjoys this! See ya next time! Sayonara!_**


End file.
